Teach
by Lis123
Summary: Derek Hale is the Teacher and Stiles is the jokester/flirty student. Drabble/short story. Third person point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I have been wanting to start a new Stiles/Derek story from some time now. I was really happy with the way the first one turned out and with all the love.

I tried a few ideas that didn't work out and I finally decided on the old Teacher/Student idea. Its a short story, so be prepared. By short, I mean short chapters and not many chapters at that.

I also challenged myself into making this a third person point a view story. I'm not big on third ppov stories because they are hard to write, at least for me. I read a short ppov Sterek story and got inspired to try one myself.

Anyways, Enjoy! ;P

* * *

"Ok class, today we are going to talk about the laws of attraction." Mr. Hale announced.

His words were met with Laughter and chatter from the students.

"Come on guys, show some maturity." He voiced as he opened up his book on his desk.

The class settled down, seeing his annoyance and took their books out.

"Knock, Knock."

Derek glanced up from his book at the sound of banging on the classroom door.

"Mr. Hale…" An older woman greeted as she entered the room.

"Yes Miss Shaw?" Derek questioned, giving her his full attention.

"You have a new student joining your class, Stiles Stilinski." She said handing over his school folder.

"Ok, send him in." Mr. Hale replied as he scanned quickly over his paperwork.

"Hey." stiles voiced, standing by the door with an unreadable look on his face.

"Take a seat Mr. Stilinski." Derek instructed.

He watched curious as his new student found a desk to take. He observed Stiles as he go settled in. He was a tall, lean guy with a style that could only be described as preppy with his navy blue beanie cap on his head covering most of his brown hair, wearing black designer glasses and sporting comfortable fit blue jeans and a white and navy blue striped shirt with white sneakers.

"Now where was I?" Mr. Hale asked the class, forgetting where he left off on his discussion.

A young lady raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"You we're going to tell us about the laws of attraction." She announced.

"Oh yes, thank you."

Stiles snickered from his spot causing Derek to raise an eyebrow at his new student.

"Something funny Mr. Stilinski?"

"Wha-uh, no. No, I'm just intrigued. I can't wait to hear your lecture about attraction."

The class laughed.

"Class!" Derek warned before sending Stiles a glared from his spot.

Everyone quieted down.

"Now, what is the first law of attraction, anyone?" Mr. Hale asked.

Stiles raised his hand with a smug grin on his face.

"Stiles?" Derek asked hopeful.

"Wear protection?" He joked.

Snickers erupted in the room once more.

"See me after class Mr. Stilinski." Derek demanded causing a whole bunch of gasps and owes from around the class.

The bell ringed signaling class was over.

"I want everything to read chp 8 so we can go over the laws of attraction thoroughly tomorrow. Class dismissed." Derek stated.

* * *

Stiles seemed to be making friends fast by the looks of all the high fives the guys were giving him and giggles from the girls from his very words.

Stiles was almost out the door when Mr. Hale called out to him.

"Not so fast Mr. Stilinski."

"Oh snap, I completely forgot." He said before waving bye to the others and coming over to the teacher's desk awaiting his doom.

"I suppose you think you're quite funny?" Mr. Hale questioned.

"I have my moments." Stiles joked, looking at his teacher smugly.

"Stiles, choosing popularity over learning is not funny, it's downright sad.

I can't tell you how many students I have that fail each semester because they want to be seen as cool. I can tell you they are not feeling too cool now, working at a fast food places and making crappy pay."

"Relax teach, it was just a joke."

"Mr. Stilinski, my name is Mr. Hale and you will address me as so and education is nothing to joke about.

I want you to write me a 500 word paper on what you know about the laws of attraction."

"Wait-what?"

Derek packed his briefcase up before heading for the door.

"Oh, and I would like it on my desk tomorrow morning." He added, before leaving a stunned Stiles behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles sat in his computer chair and turned his desk lamp on in the dark of night. He placed a blank sheet of paper in front of himself as he waited for inspiration to hit him.

Stiles bit the back of his pen anxiously, searching the back of his mind for the right words. He was determined to please his not so easily impressed teacher.

Mr. Hale was so quick to get on his case about his lack of seriousness as if he thought Stiles was just another dumb, failing student. He wanted to prove him wrong.

He found himself jotting something down only to scrabble it out a moment later not liking the way it sounded as he read it out loud to himself. Stiles spent most the night working on his basketball aim which sadly wasn't improving much hour after hour, in fact, it seem to be getting worst.

Stiles crumbled paper after paper up and shoot them into his trash bin, missing a fair share of shots along the way. If one thing was for certain, a basketball scholarship was definitely not in Stiles future.

Stiles must have rewritten his paper five times before he successfully typed and printed out his finished assignment.

* * *

With only a few hours of sleep, Stiles walked into class feeling like a zombie. He walked over to Mr. Hale's desk and slapped his paper down on the surface a bit harder than necessary.

Derek looked up from his papers noticing the type paper but more importantly noticing Stiles attitude. He decided to overlook his grumpy mood just appreciative that he actually turned in the assigned paper he asked for.

Mr. Hale studied Stiles appearance as he headed over to his assigned desk. It was clear he pulled an all-nighter by the dark circles under his eyes and yawns that escaped his mouth off and on. Stiles wasn't acting like his usual playful, comical self.

Derek decided to take Stiles weak state to his advantage, calling upon him to help aid with the day's lesson.

"Stiles, I would like you to be our note taker today, if you would come to the board please."

Stiles let's out an irritated sigh, clearly not in the mood for such action before getting up and sluggishly making his way over.

A small smile formed on Derek's lips seeing Stiles wasn't putting up a fight for a change.

Mr. Hale was finally feeling like he had control and order over his class. This was how he liked it.

Derek looked down at his workbook and told the class to turn to chapter eight as he extended his hand that was holding a stick of chalk out to Stiles.

Stiles took the piece of chalk and headed to the black board behind Derek's desk.

"Now write "The laws of attraction" up top and a number one underneath it." Mr. Hale instructed.

Stiles rolled his eyes but did as told writing neatly on the board "The laws of attraction" He moved his hand down about to write out the number one when he lost his grip on the chalk dropping it. It rolled on the ground, stopping by Derek's chair.

"I got it." Derek said, scooting out of his chair and bending down to grab the runaway chalk.

It was a tight fit between Derek's desk and the black board and an even tighter fit with Stiles in the middle of the two.

As Derek stood back up, he lightly gripped Stiles waist trying to steady himself as he maneuvered between the tight spaces.

Suddenly an idea popped in Stiles head on how he could get back at Mr. Hale for giving him the unnecessary homework assignment and for currently taking advantage of him in his weaken state.

A sly grin spread across Stiles face as he pressed his back against Derek's chest, making it harder for him to get by.

"If you wanted to feel me up, all you had to do was ask." Stiles voiced out loud.

Derek was taken aback and slightly embarrassed by Stile's accusation. He turned from stunned to angered in a matter of seconds.

Here he was trying to help his fellow student and Stiles was trying to make him come off like a like pervert and a fool in front of his whole class.

"That's enough Stilinski, it's detention for you!"

Stiles shrugged sporting an innocent smile on his face.

"Sorry, I thought I was picking up on some attraction vibes." He said, as he grabbed his bag.

The class snickered in response but they quickly stop once they saw the angered look on Mr. Hale's face.

* * *

Once class was over Derek let's out a tired sigh and ran a hand through his dark locks. He picked up Stiles paper and began to read it.

He was amazed by his writing skills and accuracy on the topic. The boy was smart. However, he was a smart ass too. If he could only keep his ego and jokester side at bay he could be quite successful.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek stepped into the detention room expecting to see a handful of teenagers. He was surprised when he discovered that stiles was the only student in there.

He found Stiles slumped down in his seat with his legs spread apart, listening to music through his white earbuds and doodling away in his notebook without a care in the world. Stiles stopped drawing and removed his earbuds when he noticed Mr. Hale's presence in the room.

"Hey teach, I mean Mr. Hale, come to relieve me?" He asked from his desk.

"And I mean that in a totally non sexual way. " He added giving Derek a teasing smile.

Mr. Hale let out a frustrated sighed, crossing his arms to his chest before turning his attention to the teacher on duty.

"Where are all the other students?"

"He's the only one today." The teacher answered.

Derek's eyes grew big with the discovery.

"Yup, apparently everyone was good today, except me." Stiles voiced, grabbing Mr. Hale's attention back.

"Can I have a moment with my student?" Derek asked.

"Sure, my shifts pretty much over anyway." The teacher replied before grabbing his belongings and heading out the door.

* * *

Derek looked Stiles over carefully, examining his body language and facial expression before taking a seat on top of the desk that was in front of Stiles desk.

"I read your paper."

Stiles sly smile left his face, his slouching form stood up in his seat and his playful mood suddenly became serious.

"Oh?"

"You're not a bad writer Stiles, you have good form and your paper was nicely written. It's just your sense of humor that is the problem."

Stiles arched an eyebrow and a smile formed on his lips.

"Since when is it bad to have a sense of humor?" He challenged.

"Since it interrupts I'm teaching. If you want to be a class clown and make people laugh, go right ahead, BUT not on my watch and not in my class." Derek warned.

The last bell rang signally school was officially over.

Stiles got out of his seat grabbing his book bag. He came over to Mr. Hale, standing basically in-between Derek's legs and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to have a sense of humor teach...and maybe have a little fun while you're at it." He stated as he traced the side of the desk Mr. Hale was on, playfully.

They stare into each other's eyes for a moment or two before breaking all eye contact.

Before Derek could even response Stiles was out the door.

Derek didn't want to admit it but there was something about Stiles that got under his skin and triggered a reaction from him. He found Stiles a somewhat interesting puzzle he wanted to solve. He was a challenge that Derek wanted and hoped to conquer.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles words played in Derek's head that night as he came home to a dark, lonely apartment.

"It wouldn't kill you to have a sense of humor and have fun." He repeated to himself as he set his jacket and briefcase down on a nearby table.

"I have a sense of humor and I could have fun. I have a life outside work. Well, I could if I wanted to." He argued with himself as he got out of his work clothes and changed into his bedtime attire.

Derek ate dinner from the comfort of his small kitchen table, glancing out into his living room between bites of his food to watch some late night television. After finishing his dinner and growing bored of the t.v. program he decided it was time for bed.

* * *

Derek figured he ought to do some work he took home with him while he was still alert and had the energy to do so. He brought his briefcase onto his big bed and took a large amount of work papers he needed to grade, out of its side holder.

He spread them out on the opposite side of his bed and began reading them over one by one. He kept a red pen in hand for any errors that needed to be corrected.

Derek sighed, tired. He rubbed his tired eyes and placed the remaining papers off to the side. He lay back on his bed and turned his head to his side seeing the empty spot beside him.

"What am I doing? It's Friday night and I'm planning to go to bed at…"

He glanced at his night stand to view his clock. He groaned as he peeked at the time.

"…10p.m. at night, god I'm such a loser." Derek claimed, turning his table light off somewhat annoyed.

Derek lay in back in bed with his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling wondering silently if Stiles was right. Maybe Stiles had more insight into Derek's world than he thought. Maybe he really could see through him.

Derek let out a harsh chuckle thinking Stiles was probably doing what many teen boys did on the weekends, hitting up parties and hooking up with random strangers without a care in the world.

Derek could still remember when he was that foolish and free. He wondered what had happened to him, what caused him to change so rapidly.

"Maybe he is right, maybe I'm too uptight? I can't even remember the last time I even truly laughed, had fun or had sex." Derek thought out loud.

He mind was suddenly flooded with his own memories of the crazy things he did growing up and even the sexual occurrences he had in the past.

"Fuck I'm horny." Derek voiced looking down at his tented covers.

"If only I had someone to help me out." He stressed.

"It's been so long since I even touched myself. I'm always so busy with work or too tired to do anything." He grumbled in his darken room.

"Oh fuck it. I might as well enjoy part of my weekend." Derek said before bringing his hand down to his pajama pants and giving his covered shaft a squeeze.

"Oh shit." He expressed, squeezing his eyes shut on contact.

"God, it's been so long, too long."

He felt his dick grow with need under his touch.

"Oh, it feels so good." He moaned creating a tighter grip on his length.

He could already feel the precum leaking out. Derek took a breath and withdrew his pajama bottoms; letting his hand touch his heated, harden flesh. He released the air he had been holding in as his skin made contact.

Derek used the precum to coat the outer part of his cock with it as a natural lubricant. He hissed and winced at the feel of his over sensitive dick.

He began to move his hand up and down his cock loving the sensation that came over him.

"Oh god, oh yes, oh fuck." He moaned as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Derek's chest heaved as he panted and moaned for more. His body tenses up, His toes curled up and his free hand fisted the covers up, bunching the material up in his hand.

With Just a few more tugs Derek reached his end.

"Oh god, I needed that." He admitted through closed sleepy eyes with a lazy grin on his lips.

Sleep soon followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**On Monday**

"You look well rested teach, I mean Mr. Hale." Stiles voiced with a smirk on his lips as he headed to seat.

Derek felt exposed, like Stiles was able to read his face and find out what he was up to over the weekend just by looking at him.

Derek felt his cheeks grow red and he quickly turned his attention to his workbook as if to distract himself from his embarrassment and to stop from possibly revealing too much to stiles with his facial expressions.

"Everyone Turn to page 156, we are going to take a pop quiz."

Everyone groaned except Stiles who was still smirking and looking in Derek's direction as if he could and was reading him like a book.

Feeling hot and in the spot light all of a sudden Derek felt the need to undo the top two buttons of his shirt. He could feel Stiles eyes on him, burning him up.

Mr. Hale looked up in his direction. Stiles attention was now on his paper but the grin remained on his lips.

Derek watched on edge as stiles slightly parted his mouth and let his tongue dart out to lick his lips.

He found the act intriguing. It had been so long since Derek had felt a tongue against his, sliding around, filling his mouth up and licking his lips and other parts of his body. He longed for that.

Before he could stop himself Derek let out a heavy sigh, grabbing Stiles attention.

He looked up to meet Derek stares and winked. Derek freaked out and turned his attention back to his book.

* * *

At the end of class Derek told everyone to leave their quizzes on his desk on the way out. He kept his head down the rest of class afraid to meet Stiles gaze again, afraid he might get the wrong idea.

Derek's eyes stayed on his book as if he was reading something heavy and interesting as one by one the class came up to dropped their papers off on his desk before heading out.

Mr. Hale was almost in the clear counting as each person's hand came in view and sat a paper down, according to his count there was one paper left and he was pretty sure who it belonged to.

As he heard the sound of footsteps near his desk, he prayed he wouldn't say anything.

As luck would have it his hand came into view and dropped his paper in the stack like the rest.

Derek let out a sigh of relief until he felt his hand come over his resting hand. He felt instant warmth and a shiver run down his spine. It stayed on top for a moment or two before stiles pulled away teasingly heading out the door.

Derek waited a good ten minutes before looking up; he was relieved to find he was alone and shocked at the same time to find himself panting.

Why did one student have such an effect on him?

He picked up Stiles paper from the bunch, glancing at his answers, all looked well and accurate. His eyes moved down the paper and landed on a little note he wrote on the bottom of the page.

 **It said** _ **:**_ _I thought about what you said over the weekend and I heard from fellow students you tutor on the side. I could use a tutor. Let me know if you're interested. I don't have much money to pay you but I'm sure we could come to some arrangement. My number is_ _... call me._

"Tutor stiles? Oh shit!"

* * *

 **Note:** Any thoughts? I would love to hear from you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey stiles, wait up!" A teenage girl called out.

Stiles froze in his steps hearing the female voice and confusion immediately washed over his features as He saw the unknown girl maneuvering her way through the crowds of students to catch up to him.

He watched on edge as the girl jogged down the outside stairs heading over to him with a smile plastered on her face. He scanned his brain trying to think of her name or even remember her face but he was drawing a blank.

He looked her fully over as she now stood in front of him. She had light brown, mid-length hair, brown eyes and freckles on her cheeks. Her dress style was less than impressive, a bit tomboyish.

"Hey um…?" Stiles started hoping her name would come to him.

"Tiffany. " She answered.

"Tiffany, right. How's it going?" He asked, trying to act interested but it was clear Stiles was uncomfortable with the girl's presence, at least it was obvious to him. Tiffany didn't seem to catch on.

"You don't remember me, do you? Last night at the party, we made out." She stated, blushing at the memory.

"Yeah, of course I remember you Tiff. How could I forget about you? That was some party, huh?" He said, trying to play it cool.

As Tiffany giggled at his words, Stiles turned his head back to the direction his friends were hanging out at, secretly looking for someone to notice his awkward run in and save him from his misery.

"Yeah, we should hang out again sometime." She said seductively, rubbing Stiles shoulder, grabbing his attention back.

Stiles flinched under her touch and his body tensed but Tiffany didn't seem to catch on, yet again.

"Yeah uh…?" Stiles started to protest just as his friend Scott came over interrupting.

"Yo Stiles, you coming or what?" He asked, patting Stiles on the back.

"Yeah, sorry I got plans with my friend here but uh, it was nice seeing you again." He said giving a forced smile.

"Yeah, you too, maybe I'll see you around?" She voiced as Scott pulled him away, walking towards the parking lot.

"Maybe! " Stiles called out before turning to his friend in annoyance.

"Where the hell were you? I needed you to break that up like five minutes ago." He stressed.

"Dude, how the hell was I supposed to know that girl went to our school? Besides, you're the one that made out with her last night."

Stiles shivered at the thought, looking back in the direction the girl left, looking in disgust.

"Remind me never to drink that much again."

Scott chuckled as they headed to the truck.

* * *

Stiles leaned back into the side of the vehicle and looked out into the distance as he waited for Scott to unlock the door.

"So what was so wrong with that girl anyways? She wasn't that bad looking." Scott said as he tossed his back bag in the back of his truck.

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders, and watched as the students passed by, leaving for the day.

"She wasn't my type." He answered.

Truth be told, Stiles hadn't met a girl to catch his eye, yet.

"And what is your type exactly?" Scott asked, as he unlocked his side of the truck and got in.

Stiles suddenly became alert, noticing his teacher Mr. Hale walking down to his own car.

"I don't know. I haven't met them yet."

Scott chuckled and opened the passenger door for Stiles.

Stiles was unaware of the now open door, too preoccupied watching his teacher. He observed Mr. Hale's every move closely.

He viewed his teacher opening his car door and getting inside, placing his briefcase in the passenger seat. Mr. Hale looked at himself in his rear view mirror as if in deep thought before readjusting it and backing out of the parking lot.

"What do you think he does in his free time, you think he enjoys his life?" Stiles voiced out loud, deep in thought.

"Earth to Stiles!" Scott yelled out from the driver's seat.

"Wh-what?" Stiles asked somewhat startled.

"Are you ready to go, or are you going to stand there all night?" Scott voiced somewhat irritated.

Stiles blushed slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry man, I got a lot on my mind." He said, opening the door and stepping into the truck, taking his seat.

* * *

 **Note:** This story will have a couple more chps than I originally thought. I'm not sure exactly how many more. I want to say between 7 to 10 possible chps. I doubt there will be more than that. Anyways, enjoy! :) Reviews welcomed as always.

If you haven't already, please check out my other Sterek story I'm working on called Hidden Expectations.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek knocked on the front door which was partly opened. He stuck his head inside the gap, peeking in. He looked around uneasy. His body was stiff, clearly uncomfortable with the dead silence and lack of life in the place.

"Relax teach, I'm not going to murder you." Stiles voiced amused, coming from another room.

Mr. Hale let out a small forced chuckle, still feeling a bit uneasy as he stepped further into Stile's home. He silently followed Stiles to the kitchen area, observing Stiles for the first time of the day.

Stiles dress style was very relaxed. He was wearing baggy grey sweat pants and a plain white shirt, walking around barefooted. His fancy black glasses where the only dressing thing he was sporting. Even his light brown hair was free from it's usually beanie cap prison.

Derek sets his bag of books down on the counter and pulled out a chair from the kitchen table.

"Let's get started." He stated.

"Can I ask you a question teach?" Stiles asked, placing his hands on the top of the chair on the far end of table.

"Hmm?" Mr. Hale replied, taking out a book from his bag and placing it on the counter.

"Why do I make you so nervous?" Stiles asked intrigued.

Derek's head popped up in surprise, meeting his gaze.

"Nervous? You don't make me nervous. Why would you think you make me nervous?" He rambled on.

Stiles grinned at this, noticing he was on to something.

Derek gulped watching as he walked over taking the seat right next to him, leaving very little room between the two. Stiles knee was lightly touching Derek's, they were that close.

"Maybe nervous wasn't the right word, I make you uncomfortable, I can tell, but why?"

Derek was silent as stiles examined his body language.

"Do you like cock Mr. Hale?" Stiles asked, rising an eyebrow.

Derek's eyes budged out at his bluntness.

"What?!"

"Let me rephrase that, do you like my cock?"

"How could I? I've never even seen it." Mr. Hale argued, suddenly feeling trapped.

"Do you want to?" Stiles asked seductively.

"Oh god, yes." Derek found himself saying in a rasping voice before he could stop himself, losing all self-control.

Stiles got up from his spot and pulled down his sweats followed by his dark blue boxers letting his now hard dick spring out.

Derek was panting heavily just looking at a half-naked Stiles.

"You can touch it, if you want. Give me your hand." Stiles demanded.

Derek hesitated in his spot feeling unsure of what to do.

Losing patience Stile grabbed Derek's hand and placed it on his hard cock.

Derek gasped on contact, meeting Stiles desired filled eyes.

"Play with me." He voiced, full of longing.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

Derek sprang up from his bed, hot, sweaty and panting. Disturbed by his dream but even more, horrified by the tent under his covers that presented itself proudly.

* * *

 **Note:** Would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter or on the story as a whole, either one :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Next day at school**

"Grab your graded papers everyone and see what you need to work on." Mr. Hale voiced, as his students enter the classroom.

One by one they crowded the front desk grabbing their papers and heading off to their desk. Some looking happy and relieved others looking stressed out and bummed with their results.

* * *

"So I waited up last night…" Stiles started to say, as he traced the lines in Mr. Hale's wood desk with his fingers, clumsily.

Derek looked up meeting Stiles gaze as he continued.

"…and you never called teach, How come?" He asked, sounding slightly offended.

Derek looked down at his desk finding it difficult to look Stiles in his eyes, after the dream he had the night prior.

"It's not appropriate and please stop calling me teach." Derek stressed.

"Not appropriate? You're a teacher and you tutor students, do you not?" Stiles argued.

"Yes, that's true, but it's..."

Derek looked up at Stiles to find that damn smirk back on his face.

"It's complicated."

"It's complicated because you're making it that way. You make it sound like something is going on between us." Stiles stated placing his palms down on Mr. Hale's desk and leaning in closer to his level.

"Is something going on here, something I'm not aware of?" Stiles suddenly asked arching an eyebrow at Derek.

Mr. Hale gulped, not sure what to say, feeling uncomfortable and trapped, much like his dream.

"Do you like me Mr. Hale?" He asked somewhat amused, biting his lower lip

"No, of course not." Derek forced out.

"So, why not tutor me then?" Stiles challenged.

Derek let out a heavy sigh and looked around remembering he still had a class to teach, one that was now curiously watching the interaction between himself and Mr. Stilinski. To avoid the strange stares and possible questions Derek responded to Stiles question hastily.

"I will think about it."

"Fair enough." Stiles replied, with a grinned on his lips as he took his seat.

* * *

Class went on without a heck and before Derek knew, it was over.

As the classroom became empty Stiles made his way to the front.

"Here." Stiles said placing a sheet on Mr. Hale's desk.

"What is this?" Derek questioned, looking the paper over.

"It's directions to my place, for tutor lessons."

"I said I would think about it, I didn't say yes." Derek replied, placing the paper back down on the counter.

Stiles smiled smugly and leaned against the desk.

"Oh, I know. This is for when you say yes." He voiced, placing his hand on Derek's, causing Mr. Hale to pull back slightly in protest.

Stiles sighed frustrated at his stubbornness and turned his hand palms up. Derek eyed Stiles curious and confused watching as he grabbed the paper off the desk and placed it in Derek's palm, closing it in his hand's hold.

"Keep it." Stiles stated, before he lets go of Derek's hand and headed out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:** So I found this show called Queer As Folk on YouTube. I heard of the show before but never thought anything of it and while looking at Sterek videos I stumbled upon it.

Someone uploaded all of season one and two of it and I became hooked on Brian and Justin's relationship and found a striking resemble to Sterek's relationship.

Anyways, I stayed up all night till 6am in the morning watching it and finished season two earlier today.

Let me just say the chemistry/kissing/sex scenes between the two, HOLY SHIT they are HOT and seem so REALISTIC.

I just kept thinking MY GOD, IF STEREK WAS LIKE THIS, HAD SCENES LIKE THIS, PEOPLE WOULD BE LOOSING THEIR DAMN MIND. LOL!

If you haven't checked it out before I suggest you check out some Queer As Folk clips with Justin and Brian online.

 **Anyways, on with the story...**

* * *

Stiles entered the house of some girl from school. She was around his age and sat next to him in one of his college classes. She had long blonde hair, deep blue eyes and was considered attractive by most guys on campus. Her name was…well he couldn't remember her name, nor did he care.

All Stiles knew was that she offered to help him with his studies which he knew was code for sexual relief. He was all for releasing some built up tension. Lord knows he had tons since he started College.

After the girl closed the main door she led Stiles down a long, narrow hallway. They didn't make it far before she stopped in her tracks and pushed against Stiles chest, making his back hit the wall. He watched amused at her confidence as she placed a hand on either side of the wall, trapping him in.

"I like your eyes." Stiles said, as he stared into her blue orbs.

"If you like those wait until you see these." The girl said huskily as she took her top off revealing her perky round breasts to him.

Stiles moved his eyes down to her bare rack. He observed them for a moment. They were a good full size and her nipples were hard with a nice pink color.

Once he had his fill his eyes met hers again.

"Nice, but I like your eyes more." He confessed, feeling strangely drawn to the blue color.

She gave him an odd look before breaking out into giggles.

"You're so weird."

"Umm, thanks?" Stiles replied, not sure if he should take it as a compliment or insult.

"It's cute." She reassured him, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the mouth before moving south.

* * *

Stiles watched intently as the girl got down on her knees, unzipping his jeans and pulling his pants, along with his underwear down in one swift motion, leaving him exposed to her. Desire filled her eyes and she smiled at the sight in front of her, clearly liking the view.

Before Stiles knew it the girls lips wrapped around his now hard dick. It felt warm, wet, tight and erotic as fuck.

"Oh, I like your mouth too." Stiles panted as he cupped the back of her head urging her on.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her lips on his cock sucking with such a force.

Her hands ran underneath his shirt skimming the surface of his stomach, teasing his skin as her mouth slide up and down his length.

Stiles pushed his hips up towards her mouth, matching her rhythm as the thought of someone else sucking his cock popped into his head, someone with piercing blue eyes and short black hair with masculine features and sporting facial stubble on their jawline.

He was in such pleasure he could feel his toes curling up in his shoes. He was sure to cum soon. Stiles tugged on her long locks as his breathing picked up and his hips sped up overwhelmed with a deep rush of pleasure coming over his entire body.

"Oh fuck!" He moaned out as he came hard, wrinkling his face up from the sensation of it all.

His hips jerked wildly and sloppily as he shot his warm, sticky liquid down the girl's throat. Stiles body shook as he rode out his high. His thrusts eventually slowed to a stop.

Stiles laid his back against the hard wall, feeling his legs become weak, his tired hands moved away from behind the girl's head and dropped to his sides.

"Oh Teach." He panted out as the last wave of his high rolled through.

* * *

A satisfied smile sat on Stiles mouth. He waited a moment in silence enjoying the sensation before reopening his eyes and remembering where he was, as he worked on calming his breathing.

The girl stood up and wiped her mouth clean before giving Stiles a questioning look.

"Who's teach?"

Stiles eyes grew big and he blushed realizing his slip up. He quickly adjusted himself before pulling his pants and zipper back up.

"Umm, no one. I was just going to say that uh, I remembered that I have to study for a test my teacher is giving tomorrow and I can't stay long."

"Oh." The girl voiced disappointed.

"But it was good, what you did was great. Uh thanks, for that." Stiles rambled off awkwardly, giving her cheek a quick peck before heading for the front door.

"I'll see you at school." He voiced, before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Stiles found himself pulling his cell phone out of his pant pocket as soon as he reached his jeep. It was as if he was on a mission. He punched the keys on the device before sending a text message.

 _ **: Hey, it's Stiles, can we talk?**_

 _ **: This is my private number, how did you get it?**_

 _ **: Umm, I'm a really good detective but that's beside the point. I need to talk to you.**_

 _ **: And this can't wait until I see you in class tomorrow?**_

 _ **: No, it can't. You still have the directions to my house, right?**_

 _ **: Yes.**_

 _ **: Cool, meet me there in thirty minutes.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** This is indeed the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Stiles sat on the steps of his front porch looking down at his shaky hands, feeling full of adrenaline, half in nervousness and half in excitement thinking of all the possibilities.

The sound of tires rolling on the ground followed by the squeak of breaks grabbed his attention. He looked up to be met with the bright headlights of a car, making him squint as he adjusted to the bright lights, shinning on him like a spotlight in the dark of night.

He slowly got up from his spot and grabbed onto the stair railing feeling weak in the knees, using it to help guide him down the steps with his wobbly limbs until he reached even ground.

Stiles stood there, heart pounding in his chest, palms sweating, watching in anticipation. Their eyes met through the window shield, neither one moved from their spot.

They both seemed to be deep in thought, possibly having second thoughts about meeting up, waiting for the other to make the first move.

After a moment past Mr. Hale turned the key of his car, turning the engine and headlights off in one motion.

Stiles let out a breath he was holding, relieved to see Derek getting out his car and shutting the door behind him.

The tension was thick in the air, both nervous and sexual tension.

* * *

"What did you need to talk about?" Mr. Hale asked stopping a few feet away from Stiles.

"I'm dropping out of your class."

"What? Derek asked stunned.

"You're the reason." Stiles confessed as he fidgeted with his hands feeling the nervous energy run through his body.

"I don't understand. You are one of the top students in the class, why would you drop out of my class now?" Derek asked, folding his hands to his chest clearly feeling somewhat insulted.

"I have to get this out before I lose my nerve and I never say it." He said taking a shaky breath to calm himself.

Derek gave him a questioning look, watching his body language as he spoke.

"I feel something for you, I have feelings for you. A lot of them being sexual but it's, it's more than that. I feel a connection with you."

Derek tensed up in his spot feeling uncomfortable, clearly not liking where the conversation was going.

"Well, if that's true, than I think its best that you do drop out." He replied coldly.

"I see the way you look at me in class, see your reaction to my touches." Stiles argued, making gestures with his hands.

"Stiles." Mr. Hale warned in protest, as he continued to speak his mind.

"I know you feel it too, even though you won't admit it." He said walking closer to Derek, till they were just a foot away.

Derek gulped nervously seeing the distance between them shrinking.

Before Derek knew it Stiles grabbed the back of his head and crashed his lips against his. Stiles moved his lips all over Mr. Hale's frozen ones, before giving his bottom lip a suck.

It was at that moment Derek woke up, coming back from the shock of it all. He pushed against Stiles chest, forcing him off of him.

Stiles eyes widened in surprised by Mr. Hale's rejection. Hurt immediately followed, he avoided eye contact with Derek, looking down at the ground.

Derek rubbed his swollen lower lip, feeling it tingle.

* * *

"Stiles, I'm your teacher for goodness sake."

"Not for much longer. I'm dropping out of your class remember?" Stiles replied, meeting Derek's gaze once again.

Derek let out a frustrated sign and shook his head in disapproval.

"How can you reject the idea so easily when you didn't even try to kiss me back?" Stiles stressed.

"It's not easy to reject you Stiles, it never has been. You are very persuasive and charming even, at times." Derek confessed.

"Charming huh?" Stiles repeated, feeling a smile form to his lips.

"Could you please not look at me like that?" Derek said avoided Stiles gaze this time around.

"Look at you like what?" Stiles asked intrigued, grabbing Derek's chin so he would look at him in the eyes.

"Like your love smitten."

Stiles smirk grew.

"Maybe I am." He whispered close to Derek's mouth before leaning forward pressing his lips against his once more.

Stiles shaky hands went behind Derek's back pressing his statue-like form closer, wanting to feel all of him.

Derek relaxed in Stiles hold enjoying the warmth and comfort that came with it. He found himself pressing back against Stiles mouth and wrapping his arms tightly around him in return.

Stiles moaned in the lip lock as they made out passionately in the front yard. Both panted heavily tugging on shirts and belt loops trying to pull the other close as possible, there chest were smashed up against each other, there clothed dicks rubbed against each other, causing them to harden with arousal.

* * *

When the desire became too much to handle Derek broke his hold on Stiles and pulled his lips away. He stared into Stiles lust gazed eyes, giving him a small smile.

"It's late and we have school tomorrow. Get some sleep." He said, grabbing Stiles arms that where still wrapped around his waist, gently breaking the hold.

Stiles licked his lips, trying to savor some of Derek's taste on his mouth, as Derek walked back to his car opening the door.

"Whatever you say…Teach." Stiles replied through a smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:** I decided to add more chapters to this story.

I didn't feel the ending was an actual ending more of a beginning or middle of a story and I recently got inspired with ideas for some future chapters.

I'm not sure how many but if you're into this story stay tuned, there is more to come. : P


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles headed into the main office with his backpack slung over his shoulder and a smile on his face. He held his transfer papers in his free hand while his other held on to his book-bag strap. He walked up to the counter where Ms. Shaw was typing away on her computer.

Stiles met her once before earlier in the semester. His current class was over packed and Mr. Hale's class had a spot available so to even things out he got moved into Mr. Hale's class mid semester. Ms. Shaw was the one to fix the population problem.

Stiles was in such a rush that day, worried about being changed from one class to another, worried about not being able to follow his new teacher's teachings that he didn't even pay attention to Ms. Shaw's appearance the first time they met.

Stiles took a moment to take her appearance in for the first. Ms. Shaw's looked a lot older than Stiles last remembered. Her face was full of wrinkles; she had wrinkles in the crease of her brown eyes, wrinkles on her forehead and wrinkles in the crease of her cheeks, she had blackish-gray hair that was up in a bun and she wore thick white glasses that over took most of her face.

Ms. Shaw stopped typing noticing Stiles was in the room and moved her thick old fashion glasses down her nose giving him a disapproving look.

"You should be in class young man." She lectured, as she gave her big white wrist watch a glance.

"Well, I'm currently without a first period. I'm transferring classes." Stiles stated proudly placing his transfer papers on the counter in front of Ms. Shaw.

She pushed her glasses back up her face as she looked the papers over.

"You have everything filled out, very nice. It's ashamed you missed the deadline for transfers." She claimed dryly, handing the papers back to a shock Stiles.

"What? Where does it say that?" Stiles asked, looking the papers over front to back before taking the extra step, turning them on their sides, scanning them over as if there was some small print he missed.

Ms. Shaw sighed annoyed.

"It's the standard rules here Mr. Stilinski. It's in your student conduct book, which you would have known if you had taken the liberty of reading it. The school gives you up until the end of your first semester to switch classes, after that, you stuck in the class you're in. The second semester has already started. Like I said you missed the deadline."

"There's got to be some way around this, I'm a great student. Couldn't you bend the rules just this once?" Stiles asked playfully, leaning against the counter trying his best to flirt with the older, stubborn woman.

Ms. Shaw gave Stiles a stern look that made him back away from the counter and gulp, feeling uneasy.

"Mr. Stilinski, I suggest you head to your morning class before you end up getting yourself in detention."

Stiles hesitated in his spot, trying to think of something to say, when nothing came to mind he did as told and left the room, unsatisfied and stressed.

* * *

"Anyone know the answer?" Derek called out to his students as the door to his class creaked open.

Everyone turned their attention to the open door including Mr. Hale. Stiles popped his head inside, noticing the class was in the middle of a conversation. Derek tensed up seeing him.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was a mess today." Stiles announced to the class as a whole, heading over to his usual desk upfront.

He dropped his book bag on the hard surface, making a loud thud noise in the room.

"Stiles, can I see you outside for a moment?" Mr. Hale asked firmly, stopping Stiles in his tracks.

"Umm, sure." He replied, a bit taken back by his teacher's forwardness.

"Class start reading chapter 11, we'll be discussing it next." Derek said before closing the door behind Stiles and himself.

* * *

Derek let out a sigh and folded his arms to his chest clearly unhappy.

"Why are you in my class? You said you were transferring."

"Yeah, about that, there was a little misunderstanding in the main office. Apparently, Ms. Shaw won't let me drop your class." Stiles complained.

"Oh, that's just great." Derek voiced sarcastically, unfolding his arms, moving a hand up his forehead rubbing the skin in stress as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Relax teach, I mean Derek." Stiles said with a smile, liking the way Mr. Hale's name sounded coming from his lips.

Derek opened his eyes and moved his arms to his sides before correcting Stiles.

"You mean Mr. Hale."

"Really, it's like that?" Stiles said playfully.

"You're STILL my student." Derek stressed.

"Hey, that doesn't mean we can't still play." Stiles said, making a suggestive look.

He reached out his hand to Mr. Hale's shirt, letting his fingers graze the material, feeling a portion of Derek's built chest underneath.

Derek grabbed Stiles hand removing it from his shirt.

"Actually, that's exactly what it means. Now, I want you to forget last night ever happen and act like a good little student." Derek demanded.

"Oh, come on." Stiles whined as Mr. Hale reopened the door to the classroom going back to the job at hand.

Derek might have been ready to throw in the towel but if there was one thing Stiles knew, was that he was not going to give up, at least not without a fight.

* * *

 **Note:** Reviews please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note:** This chapter ended up longer than I thought it would be. Don't expect all chapter to be this long. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Stiles decided to go for an afternoon stroll around campus after his last class of the day ended. He wanted to clear his head with all his recent troubles. He was sure if he had a moment to himself, a moment to think, he could come up with a solution to his problem with Mr. Hale.

Stiles walked down the path that lead to the sports section on campus, there was a tennis court, football court, track area and a basketball court. The swimming pool was located in another area inside a building.

Stiles walked down the sidewalk under the shade of the trees as he went. He glanced up and paused each time he reached a sport's area. The tennis courts came up first and were empty at the moment, then the football field came up followed by the track area, both of which were unoccupied as well.

The sound of a bouncing ball on the ground caught Stiles attention. He walked over to the basketball court and hung onto the metal gate on the outside, leaning his body against it as he peeked in to watch the action.

* * *

To Stiles surprise, there wasn't a gaming going on, rather a solo player, bouncing the ball around the court and making shots from different angles. He was pretty good too. He only missed a few shots.

Stiles couldn't see the guy's face, as he had his back to Stiles as he aimed for the basket, tossing the ball up in the air. All Stiles could make out was that the guy was shirtless and was well built with a tall frame, informing Stiles that this man was likely a faulty member.

He was drawn to the man's sculpted back, noticing a tribal tattoo between his shoulder blades.

Stiles didn't even know Teacher's had tattoos. He always thought teachers felt they were taboo. Something a teenager decided in the spur of the moment to do, something their teacher would look down upon and try to talk them out of.

This guy seemed pretty badass and cool to Stiles, breaking the rules like that and changing the stereotypes of teachers everywhere. Stiles found it sexy even.

The staff member took one last shot, before turning around and heading to his duffle bag that sat on the side of the court. Stiles breath caught in his throat as the man's face come into view.

"Fuck me." Stiles whispered, taken aback as he saw a familiar face.

It was the very face he saw five days a week in his morning class.

Stiles watched in awe as Derek took out a towel and dabbed his sweaty chest with it before reaching in his bag and pulling out a water bottle, squeezing some down his throat before squirting it all over his heated face, letting the droplets spill over his built torso.

He looked like a damn model.

Luckily, Derek didn't even notice he was being watched, as the basketball court was big and they were both on opposite sides. The shade from the trees also worked in Stiles favor, hiding his form better.

* * *

It was at that moment an idea came to Stiles. He smirked at his plan and waited for Mr. Hale to exit the basketball court.

Stiles gave Derek a head start, not wanting to bring any attention to himself from possible passersby or Mr. Hale himself, notifying him that he was being followed.

He silently followed Mr. Hale as he made his way into a nearby building and down a hallway to a door labeled, Faulty locker room, watching as Derek entered the restricted area with ease.

Stiles stopped at the door hesitant as he read the bright red print underneath that said STAFF ONLY.

He paced back and forth by the door for a good fifteen minutes, thinking over the pros and cons of entering such a forbidden area. It was later in the day, which meant there was less of a chance of other teachers being in the locker room and less likely students would be walking around the halls.

However, if there were other staff members inside Stiles could get in some serious trouble.

He could always play dumb though and pretend he meant to go to the student's locker room and he got confused and went to the wrong one. It's possible, it definitely sounded like something Stiles would do just by accident.

He put his hand on the door handle about to open it when another thought cause him to pause. What if there are other teachers in there, naked? Stiles shivered in disgust. A naked teacher was the last thing Stiles wanted to see, unless of course they looked anything like Derek.

To Stiles knowledge most of the teaching staff on campus was older, in their late forties and up. There were only a few younger ones and none which held up to Mr. Hale's level of beauty or built.

* * *

"Fuck it." He voiced, pulling on the knob and swinging the door open, heading inside.

Stiles walk in slowly, looking down the dark aisles that housed lockers, with long wood benches in the middle for people to sit on. He checked row after row as he proceeded further into the room, heading closer to the showers.

He moved cautiously, peaking around the corners to make sure no one else was in there, that way if someone else was there, Stiles would be able to jet out of there before they even knew of his presence.

Stiles catch site of Derek stepping out of the shower area, freshly washed and wearing a white towel low on his hips, leaving little to the imagination. He licked his lips enjoying the view.

Derek looked up noticing Stiles in the room, causing him to halt in his tracks.

"What are you doing in here Stiles?" Derek asked before adjusting the side of his towel, making sure it was secure.

"To shower, I'm feeling really dirty right now." Stiles said, taking his shirt off.

Derek tensed up. His eyes wandered over Stiles bare chest for a moment before meeting his gaze again.

"Stiles, this is the teacher's locker room. The student's locker room is down the hall."

"I'll be quick." He said giving Derek a wink in the process.

Stiles started working on his pants. He unbuttoned them and was about to unzip them when Derek walked up to him and placed a hand on top of his, stopping him.

"Don't." he warned.

"Come on, don't be such a party pooper." Stiles whined.

"This is not a joke Stiles; my job is on the line here, As well as your future. You need to behave. " Derek stated in a serious tone.

"Make me." Stiles teased, with a smirk on his lips.

The sound of the door being opened caught the attention of both of them. Derek freaked out and shoved Stiles down a back area, causing Stiles to stumble and slam against a nearby cabinet.

"Owe!" he moaned and rubbed his sore shoulder.

Derek quickly grabbed Stiles shirt off the ground and tossed it at him. It landed on Stiles head blocking his view. He removed the piece of clothing from his head and pouted at Derek.

Derek mouth out to him to go and gestured to the back door behind him. Though reluctant, Stiles did as told leaving the locker room.

* * *

It wasn't two seconds later that Derek was met with his fellow coworker, Peter, who was headed to a nearby locker.

"You okay Derek? You look like you've since a ghost." He mused, as he plugged in his combo and opened his personal locker, searching for his belongings.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting anyone else at this hour." He claimed as he headed over to his own storage holder.

"I thought I would do some laps at the pool, helps clear my head." Peter answered as he grabbed his swim trunks and swim goggles out of his cabinet.

Derek averted his eyes, looking elsewhere as Peter changed out of his work clothes and into his swim trucks. At the sound of Peter closing his locker, indicating he had finishing changing, Derek turned his attention back in Peter's direction.

"You know, I could have sworn I heard another voice in here." Peter said looking around in confusion, noticing they were the only two in there.

"Oh, that was me. I stubbed my toe on the step over there. Damn step." Derek said leaning down and rubbing his big toe as if it were sore.

Peter chuckled as he grabbed a clean towel from the rack.

"Been there man, well take it easy." He stated on his way out, leaving Derek alone in his thoughts.

Derek let out a relieved sigh as he took out some clean clothes to change into.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note:** Not much happens in this chapter, it's just basically a filler of Derek's feelings and thoughts on Stiles and the whole situation.

* * *

Derek went to the court to blow off some steam that was where he went when he was frustrated about something.

He was just as irritated as Stiles with him not being about to drop his class. Though he couldn't show that to stiles and have him think there was hope in an impossible situation.

He thought about going to Ms. Shaw himself and asking that stiles be taken out of his class but rules where rules and plus he didn't want any one including Ms. Shaw suspicious of their bond.

The only way stiles could leave Derek's class now was if he did something so awful and incriminating he was kicked out. Derek knew Stiles would never do such a thing, which was good considering an action like that would cost Stiles more than just Derek's class.

No, there was no way out, Derek was going to have to grin and bear the rest of the school year.

The worst part was that they made out. Derek thought as soon as Stiles was out of his class it would be ok, safe. Sure some people might look down on such a relationship but Stiles was of age after all, twenty one to be exact and Derek was twenty eight, that wasn't too bad right?

Though now knowing Stiles was STILL his student, made the image of their shared forbidden kiss burn into the back of Derek's skull even more.

He was hoping he could have another lip lock with Stiles once he was no longer his teacher. One that would wipe his slate clean and clear his conscience.

However it was too late now, it was unlikely to happen and Stiles was getting more persistent which worried Derek.

If there was one thing Derek could say about Stiles was that he didn't make excuses for who he was or how he acted. He had confidence and believed in what he was doing and that was sexy as fuck.

He liked Stiles but he wasn't about to put his job at risk for an infatuation. He didn't think it was worth Stiles risking graduating college either.

* * *

Derek lay in bed late at night thinking of his locker room interaction with Stiles.

He grabbed his hard dick and began to jerk off in bed. His hand movements started out slow and gentle but soon turned fast and rough as little details came to Derek's mind.

The way Stiles licked his lips, the way his eyes looked back into Derek's full of desire, the cute little freckles that graced his checks, his tone chest, small definition of abs followed by a small peak of his hair trail. Even the flex of his arm muscles as he took off his shirt and undid his pants did not go unseen by Derek.

He let out a loud groan as he came. Exhausted he rolled over on his side, resting his head on a nearby pillow.

"This kid is going to be the death of me, I just know it." He muffled against it before sleep took over.


	15. Chapter 15

Derek had tried the dating scene before but was never lucky in that area. He never met anyone who interested him quite like Stiles did; he never met anyone like Stiles, period. There was something about him that he couldn't shake, something about Stiles that kept Derek wanting more.

"The last time Laura tried to set me up on a blind date, it was a disaster. The guy was boring as hell, had no personality and was only interested in sex." Derek stated, as he sat on a stool at the bar.

"What's wrong with that?" Boyd argued, taking a sip of his beer before sitting it down on the counter.

Derek rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I can't believe I agreed to go clubbing with you." Derek said looking around the crowded room, feeling uncomfortable.

"You need it. It's been too long since you gotten any. We need to get you out of this funk you're in and get you laid."

"Is getting laid all you think about?" Derek asked.

"No, not the only thing, there's sports too." He says with a smirk.

Derek can't help but chuckle as his friends never changing sex craze.

Boyd would forever to a bachelor, if he had his way.

"Sex is fine but I can't just have sex with someone. I need to be mentally stimulated by someone before I can ever think to be sexual with them." Derek stressed.

"Dude, let's get one thing straight, sex is fucking awesome and you could sleep with someone you didn't know if you wanted to." Boyd replied.

"Yeah I could, if I wanted to. That's the thing that you're not getting. I don't want to." Derek argued.

"Okay fine, you can sit here and drink your beer and have your little pity party, I'm going to mingle." Boyd announced heading out into the crowd.

* * *

Why did I agree to go out with Boyd, clubbing of all things? As soon as he finds his next lay I will be deserted in the crowded club full of drunken people and annoying loud club music blasting in my ears, Derek thought.

He took a sip of his beer trying to find some liquid courage or maybe just hoping to get a nice buzz going so he could block out his issues and feel good.

He looked out to the crowd in the direction he last saw Boyd but he was nowhere to be found. Derek frown at this knowing Boyd must have already left with his girl of the night.

As if that wasn't proof enough for Derek to leave, a familiar face walked into the entrance of the club.

Stiles.

He was with a guy friend, one Derek often saw him with.

If Derek didn't feel more out of place before he definitely felt it when some funky techno music came on blasting out the speakers, causing a uproar of youngster to cheer and make crazy moves on the dance floor grooving to the beat.

Derek took a good look around noticing he was one of the oldest people in there.

He blushed in embarrassment realizing this and downed the rest of his beer, planning to leave right after he finished it.

After he chugged it all down and set it on the counter, Derek grabbed his jacket and started making his way towards the exit.

He excused himself over and over again as he pushed through the crowds of young adults and teens.

How does anyone like this? I feel claustrophobic, he thought.

* * *

"Mr. Hale?" Derek turned around automatically hearing his name being called. He looked back to see a wild eye Stiles and his friend who seem to be the one calling out to him.

Derek was surprised the boy knew his name, Derek didn't even know his.

"You're Mr. Hale, Stiles teacher, right?" He asked.

"Yes." Derek answered before moving his eyes over to Stiles.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Stilinski." Derek said trying to play cool.

"I heard all about you." His friend said over the music.

Derek eyed Stiles questioningly over his friend's statement, causing Stiles to blush.

"All good things I hope." Derek repiled.

"Yeah, of course. I'm Scott by the way."

"Nice to meet you Scott."

"What are you doing here? I mean, this doesn't really seem like your kind of scene." Stiles suddenly asked curious.

Derek let out a small laugh in awkwardness.

"You're right, it's not. I came with a friend who abandoned me once he found uh, someone more interesting, let's just say."

"Well you are welcome to hang with us if you like?" Scott suggested.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I had all the clubbing I can handle."

Scott snickered at this.

"I'm actually on my way out." Derek announced.

"Okay, well nice meeting you."

"You too. See you in class Stilinski, don't stay up too late." Derek lectured in his best authoritative voice considering his surroundings.

"We won't." Scott replied with a mischief smile.

That smile met trouble in Derek's eyes. They are going to stay late and probably get drunk Derek thought to himself as he started walking away.

* * *

Just as Derek reached the exit, he started to feel all the beers from early pressing into his bladder.

He cursed under his breath realizing the bathroom was on the far opposite side of the building and started making a bee line towards it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note:** This was a pretty long chapter I had to break it up into 4 parts (This chapter is a continuation of the club scene.) Happy Easter Everybody! ;P

* * *

After peeing Derek scanned the crowd curious as to what Stiles and his friend was up to.

He spotted Scott by the bar flirting with some girl and Stiles was...?

His eyes froze when they landed on Stiles bumping and grinding against some slutty girl on the dance floor.

Really Stiles? He thought, disproving at his choice.

He eyes looked Stiles body over, watching his every move. He was pretty good at moving his hips, a little too good.

Derek was in a trance, staring at Stiles tight hold on to the girl's waist, seeing him grind his lower region into her ass. Stiles had a look of determination on his face with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

How was it that Stiles had a way of looking silly yet sexy at the same time? Derek thought.

He tensed up when he saw the girl hand stiles a pill and some bottled water. Derek rushed over there to confront him on the serious matter.

* * *

"Teach, you're still here?" Stiles voiced pleasantly surprised.

"Jesus Stiles, what the hell are you doing?"

"Dancing."

"Not that, the drugs!" Derek stressed.

The girl who was dancing with Stiles took her water back and quickly left the scene leaving Derek and stiles on the dance floor.

"Relax teach, it's just x to take the edge off." Stiles claimed.

"I can't believe you're that stupid, Stiles those are dangerous. You can overheat and die on those things."

"That's why I have you here, to protect me." Stiles said with a smirk on his face, his eyes becoming cloudy showing that the drug was already starting to take effect on him.

"And what about school, what do you think will happen if the school hears about this?" Derek argued.

Stiles gripped Derek's muscular arms and pressed his lower half up against Derek crotch.

"Oh shit." Stiles expressed through hooded eyes.

"Stiles...what are you...?" Derek started to say, only to halt feeling Stiles hard dick grind against his pants.

"What are you doing?" Derek finished with a nervous gulp.

"I don't know, but it feels too good to stop." He said huskily, as he continued grinding into Derek's stiff form.

Derek's breathing hitch. He watched as Stiles gripped his arms tighter and press deeper into his crotch causing Derek's dick to harden. Stiles eyes were rolled back into his head and he was moaning nonstop which was turning Derek on like crazy.

"Stiles...stop." He stressed.

"I can't. Please, just let me finish. I'm so close."

Derek groaned at this and found himself thrusting into Stiles dick a couple of time, spurring him on.

"Oh, I'm...I'm uh!" Stiles moaned before falling forward into Derek hold exhausted and sweaty.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: I have a new Sterek story I'm working on called Neighbors, if you are interested. It's a short story/ has short chps.**

* * *

"Shit Stiles, your sweating like crazy."

Stiles looked at Derek in a daze, a lazy grin on his face.

"I wish I could kiss you."

Derek stared at his lips as if tempted and then frowned.

"Come on let's get you some water." Derek said keeping one arm around his shoulder to help stabilize stiles in his weaken state.

Scott came over alarmed, seeing Stiles state.

"What happened?"

"He took Ecstasy." Derek announced.

"Shit, Stiles. What the hell man?"

"I needed a pick me up." Stiles replied as he sat on a stool at the bar, resting his head on the cold counter.

"I should take him home." Scott said searching for his keys.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take him home. You're in no condition to drive." Derek said seeing that Scott's eyes were a bit glazed over from the alcohol.

"Drink some water and call yourself a cab." Derek said as he helped Stiles off the stool putting his arm around his shoulder again.

"Thanks man, you're a lifesaver. Stiles was right, you are a great guy. No wonder you're his favorite teacher." Scott stated.

Derek eyes widen by the compliment in surprise but he accepted it and replied with good night.

* * *

Derek let out a grunt as he removed Stiles from his hold and set him down on his living room couch.

He went over to his fridge and took out some bottled water.

Derek unscrewed the cap and handed to Stiles, whose hands were shaky with adrenaline.

Stiles tried to take a sip but only managed to the spill water on his shirt, soaking his chest.

"Ah!" He exclaimed as the cold water hit his chest.

"You're a mess." Derek stressed, taking the water out of his hands taking a seat next to him.

He held the bottle and brought it up to Stiles lips to drink.

Stiles drank it greedily and then laid his head back against the wall.

"Thanks." he said, in a raspy voice.

Derek couldn't help but smile. He hated the state Stiles was in but oddly enough, liked taking care of him.

Derek placed the empty bottle on the nearby table.

"Hands up." He ordered.

Stiles did so without hesitation and Derek pulled off his now wet shirt off and placed it on the table as well.

Derek paused at Stiles cum stained jeans.

Stiles was in no position to undress himself and Derek was sure Stile's jeans would be very uncomfortable for him to sleep in.

Derek ignored the awkwardness of the situation and unzipped Stiles jeans, working on sliding them down his legs. Stiles raise his hips a bit to help in his weaken state.

Once off, Derek added them to the pile on the coffee table.

He made a mental note to wash them before Stiles awoke in morning so he would have some clean clothes to wear.

In just his boxers, Stiles curled up on the couch trying to get in a comfy position.

Derek brought out a small blanket for him to use.

He left it on top of the table knowing Stiles was overheated at the moment.

Derek turned on the ceiling fan and told Stiles to get some sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: This chapter is longer than I thought it would be. I would have broken it up but it's all one scene. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Derek walked down the hall into the living room area to find Stiles dead asleep on the couch, lying on his back with his mouth wide open. Derek smirked amused at the scene and the sound of light snores coming from his mouth.

Stiles had one hand placed on his stomach, and his other was resting underneath his head, giving him some much needed support.

Shoot, I forget to give him a pillow. Derek thought as he made his way to the kitchen.

Derek opened up his cupboard doors earning a creaking noise in return. He tensed up at the sound and looked out to Stiles sleeping form to find he was not bothered by the disturbance.

Derek continued gather supplies that he need.

He reached in the bottom cabinet to grab a nonstick skillet that he needed and sighed in frustration when he realized it was located on the bottom of a pile of pots and pans.

He slowly and carefully lifted the other pots, so he could slide the bottom skillet out. It was as if he was playing a game of Jenga, trying not to knock the other pieces out.

Derek was meant with resistance as he tried to pull the skillet out with one hand. The weight of the other pans was greater than he originally thought, causing his plans to come to a standstill.

Realizing his method of lifting and retrieving was not working; Derek rested the top pots back down on the stack and used all his energy and both hands to tug the skillet free.

With a hard yank the skillet became lose and the pile came crashing down causing a loud clinking noise in response.

"Shit." Derek cursed at the loud ruckus.

He looked up to find Stiles turning to his side, shifting against the sofa as if trying to get comfortable. Derek watched intently to see if his actions woke Stiles up.

After Stiles movements came to a stop and the sound of his heavy breathing filled the air once more, Derek knew he was in the clear.

* * *

At the sound of a sizzling hot pan and the smell of food filling the air, Stiles opened his eyes, letting out a tired yawn.

"Need a ride home?" Derek asked from the kitchen as he prepared breakfast.

"I had enough embarrassment to last a life time; I don't need to add, "My teacher is driving me home" to the list, thank you very much." Stiles protested, as he moved into a sitting position and rubbed his tired eyes.

Derek snickered at Stiles messy bed hair in amusement, noticing it was sticking up at the ends.

Remembering the scramble eggs where still on the skillet frying, Derek quickly turned his attention back to the stove top, moving them from the skillet to a nearby plate.

"I'll call Scott, he can pick me up." Stiles said, covering his boxers with the nearby blanket feeling a bit self-conscience.

Derek nodded in understanding as he picked up a plate full of scrambles eggs and toast and grab a cup of orange juice heading over to Stiles.

Derek came over to the couch placing the plate of food and cup of juice on the coffee table.

"Here, at least eat something before you go. You're going to need your strength."

Stiles fiddled with the blanket in his lap nervously as Derek turned around to walk away. Stiles wanted to clear the air before it was too late.

"Listen Mr. Hale, about the drugs, I just want to say that I don't normally, I mean I never..."

"Stiles, I know." Derek said stopping him short, as he walked back into the kitchen making sure the stove top was off, placing his dirty dishes into the sink.

"Cool, I just didn't want you to think I was some weird druggy." Stiles said before picking up his fork, digging into the eggs and taking a mouthful.

"Why did you take the pill?" Derek asked carefully, from behind the counter of his kitchen.

"I don't know. I just wanted to escape for a bit, see what it was like to just feel bliss. No stress, no worries, no thinking, just feeling."

Derek soaked up the information as he began to wipe his countertop clean of any crumbs his missed earlier.

"In the beginning it was great, that pill gave me such a rush and one hell of an orgasm, it was the greatest feeling in the world…" Stiles confessed with a goofy grin in remembrance.

Derek stiffened at the news, feeling uncomfortable.

Stiles grin faded as he saw Mr. Hale's reaction and he turned serious as he went on.

"…And then it became the scariest feeling in the world. It made my heart pound like crazy, it made me sweat obsessively, And towards the end, I felt like I was having a heart attack. That's the first and last time I try drugs." Stiles claimed, seeing Derek's concern.

"Good to hear you have come to your senses." Derek replied, relaxing a bit, giving Stiles a small smile at the news.

* * *

Stiles blushed sheepishly remembering he was still wearing his cum stained boxers, which were now crusty from the dried liquid.

Some of his pubes was stuck to the dried cum that sat inside his boxers, causing the crusty substance to pull at some of his pubic hairs.

Stiles grimace and squirmed in his spot feeling uncomfortable.

"You mind if I take a shower before I go?"

"Not at all, there are some clean towels underneath the sink cabinets. Your jeans are almost dried; I'll leave them by the bathroom door when they are fully dried." Derek voiced as he finished cleaning the kitchen area.

"Thanks." Stiles replied, wrapping the blanket around his waist as he got up.

He grabbed his now empty cup and plate and walked over to Derek who had an amused looked on his face.

He arched an eyebrow at Stiles attempts to cover up. Surely, Stiles would have known by now that Derek had seen him in his boxers last night.

Maybe Stiles was embarrassed by his actions from the night before, when he dried hump his teacher or maybe he was just cold.

Stiles placed the empty plate and cup on the counter for Derek to clean before heading down the hall with the blanket wrapped securely around his waist, heading to the guest bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

"Knock, Knock." Cora voiced, peeking inside the house, with her hand on the door handle.

Derek's eyes widen in surprise and he choked on his orange juice. He quickly set his cup down and headed over to the front door.

"Cora, what are you doing here?" He asked somewhat panicked glancing back at the guest bathroom door before meeting his younger sister's gaze.

Derek placed his arm against the wall to block her way inside. However, Cora quickly ducked underneath his arm walking past his large frame and headed into the kitchen area.

She turned around to give Derek a strange look before proceeding.

"Hello to you to Bro, since when do I need a reason to come over?" She argued, as she hopped up on the counter of the kitchen island, stealing a piece of bacon from Derek's plate and began chewing on the end of it.

"You do realize there are chairs here you can sit in, right?" Derek voiced a bit annoyed at his sister's bad habits.

"Is that what they are there for? All this time I thought they were just for decoration." Cora said sarcastically.

Derek rolled his eyes at her as he made his way back to the kitchen and muffled a "smart ass" under his breath.

Cora smirked in response, enjoying her brother's annoyance.

* * *

Suddenly the sound of a toilet flushing filled the air, causing Derek to freeze up in his spot.

Cora looked over in the direction of the bathroom before turning her attention back to Derek's tense form.

A questioning look graced her features.

"Is there someone here?"

"No, that toilet has been flushing on its own all morning. I'm going to have to call a plumber out." Derek lied.

Cora gave him a disbelieving look as Derek when on.

"Yup, I think my place may be haunted."

"Derek, Please, I'm not ten years old anymore. Your ghost stories don't fool me. Not anymore." Cora replied somewhat defensive.

Derek chuckled at the memories. His younger sister was always easy to fool, at least when they were kids.

* * *

"Sorry, I think I used up all your hot water." Stiles voiced as he came out of the bathroom, now fully dressed.

Stiles looked up expecting to find Derek alone in the kitchen, only to find that there was now a young lady in the room as well. He stopped in his tracks and looked her over, curious as to whom she was.

She looked around his age. She had shoulder length light brown hair, brown eyes and a curious smirk on her face.

"Haunted bathroom huh?" Cora teased, looking back at Derek to find he was blushing lightly.

* * *

 **Note: Reviews please.**


	20. Chapter 20

Cora plopped down from the counter, landing on her feet and headed over to Stiles.

He backed up a bit, taken back by the girl's confident.

She smiled at this and extended her hand out to him.

"Hi, I'm Cora, Derek's younger sister and you are?"

"I'm Stiles, nice to meet you." He said, giving her hand a gentle shake before putting both hands in his pockets, feeling uncomfortable.

"So how do you know my brother?" Cora asked, folding her arms to her chest, as she examined Stiles.

"Umm…" Stiles paused, looking over at Derek not sure if he should tell his sister the truth or not.

"Cora, enough with the questions, can't you see your making him uncomfortable." Derek stressed.

"It's a simple question, what's with all the secrets?" She argued.

DING!

Stiles glanced down at his phone to see he got a text message from Scott.

He let out a sigh in relief.

"Scott's here. I got to go. It was nice meeting you Cora, thanks again Mr. Hale." Stiles voiced, as he started walking to the front door.

"I'm sorry; did you just say Mr. Hale?" Cora questioned.

Derek flinched in his spot, knowing the jig was up.

"Err, I mean Derek? Uh, I got to go." Stiles replied anxiously, quickly shutting the door behind him before Cora could interrogate him some more.

* * *

Derek gave his sister a disapproving look.

"Look what you did, you scare him senseless."

"Oh, I did not. And don't go changing the subject. What the heck Derek?"

"What?" He asked defensively, folding his own arms to his chest.

"You know what, a student Derek? Are you mixing business with pleasure?"

"No, he just… uh, drank too much last night and needed a place to sleep, that's all."

"That's it?" She challenged raising an eyebrow at her brother.

"That's all."

"Hmm, he's pretty cute." She stated, as she went over to the living room sofa, taking a seat.

"You're interested in one of my students? What happened to you saying you would never date a college boy?" Derek questioned.

"Who said anything about dating? I'm just talking about good old fashion fun." Cora replied, resting her shoes on Derek's coffee table.

"Gross Cora, I don't want to hear this. You're my sister for goodness sakes, and do you mind taking your shoes off the table?"

Cora rolled her eyes at her bother but removed her feet, putting them back on the ground.

"Come on Derek, what are you, a prude? Like you don't have sex or entertain the idea of having a little fun from time to time?" She argued.

"Yeah, I do but that doesn't mean I want to talk about it with my sister or hear about her own sexual interactions." Derek stressed, cringing at the very thought, before walking off to the kitchen.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, so would it bug you than if I invited your Stiles to uh, hang out?" Cora asked from the sofa, as Derek opened up a drawer looking for the kitchen towels.

Derek paused for a moment, looking down inside the drawer as if deep in thought.

"Where the heck are they?" He said frustrated, ignoring Cora's question as he opened drawer after drawer, searching for the lost kitchen towels.

Seeing that her brother was all stressed out and in the middle of looking for something, Cora decided to stay quiet. She moved her attention to the magazines in front of her as she patiently awaited Derek's answer.

Cora spread out a pile of magazines Derek had on his coffee table scanning them over. Once she found one she was interested in she picked it up and started to skim through it.

Derek looked through all the drawers finally returning to the first drawer he had open, only to realize the towels had been in there the whole time.

"Finally." He stressed, grabbing a plain white rag, heading over to the sink to get it wet.

"Uh, Derek?"

"He's not my Stiles and you can do whatever you want but I should warn you, you'll be wasting your time." Derek replied, as he turned off the sink, and rang out the towel.

"Oh really, and why is that?" Is he seeing someone?" Cora asked, tossing the magazine back on the table.

"Not that I know of, but I know Stiles, he's not that type of guy." Derek replied, walking back over to the coffee table with the wet rag in hand.

He moved the scattered magazines to the side as he wiped down the surface of the table, trying to rid it of any germs that Cora's shoes might have left behind.

"Derek, trust me when I say, all guys are that type of guy. All it takes is the right opportunity and being approached by an irresistible girl." She voiced.

Cora watched amused as her brother took the extra step to straighten up the pile of scattered magazines, trying to get them all neat and organized.

"Even girls can be that way, remember Jennifer?" She added, only to regret it soon after.

Derek tensed up in his spot; his face became blank, cold even.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry Derek, I wasn't thinking."


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay, time to spill the beans." Scott stated, as he and Stiles walked out the door of their shared class.

"What do you mean?" Stiles replied oblivious, as he started walking, moving quickly down the hall to avoid the crowd of people, not wanting to get lost in the herd.

Scott picked up his pace to keep up with his friend.

"Dude, you said no questions until after class and class is officially over. So, what happened last night?" He asked eager.

"You know what happened, you were at the club." Stiles replied.

"I thought your teacher was going to drop you off at your place and the next thing I know I get a text from you this morning saying you needed a ride home from your teacher's house." Scott said, as they made their way down the stairs to the ground level.

"I slept on the couch, nothing to get your panties in a twist over."

"I do not wear ladies undergarments." Scott argued, stopping in front of the main building.

"Oh really, what about that Kira girl?" Stiles challenged, arching an eyebrow at him.

Scott's eyes went big in alarm as the memory suddenly came back to him.

"Hey, that was ONE time and it wasn't my idea, the girl was kinky as shit. How was I supposed to know her fantasy was to have a guy wear her underwear for a day?"

Stiles chuckled at Scott's discomfort.

"But you did it, didn't you do?" Stiles teased.

"She asked and I was horny. I'm sure you would have done the same under those circumstances." Scott argued, feeling his cheeks get red.

"Sure buddy." Stiles voiced amused, giving Scott's arm a playful nudge.

"Oh, shut up." Scott snapped, crossing his arms to his chest in annoyance.

* * *

"Hey stiles!" A female voice called out.

Stiles froze in his spot. He couldn't see the girl but he tensed up anyways, feeling an awful sense of déjà vu.

"Dear god, please tell me it's not THAT girl again." He whispered to Scott.

Scott looked passed Stiles, out into the distance and smirked, seeing a girl with shoulder length brown hair with a nice figure, wearing a black tang top and tight blue jeans.

"Nope, different girl and she is pretty hot I must say. Good job man." Scott replied, patting Stiles shoulder in approval.

Stiles turned around curious as to what Scott was talking about and his eyes grow big in shock when he saw Cora walking over to him with a big smile on her face.

"Cora, hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my brother does work here you know? She teased as she walked over to him.

"Well yeah, that's true. I just never saw you here. So, you're here to see your brother?" Stiles asked, searching the crowds off in the distance for Derek himself.

"No, actually I came to see you." She claimed.

"Really? Uh…why?" He asked, feeling a bit strange talking to Cora without Derek around.

Cora laughed at Stiles confusion.

"Well aren't you Mr. Charming." She voiced sarcastically.

"Sorry, I don't mean it that way. It's just, I'm surprised." He confessed.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Cora asked, noticing Scott was within hearing distance and leaning in as if trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Stiles looked back at Scott who was just a few feet away and then back at Cora.

"Where?" He asked a bit nervous.

"I was thinking somewhere more... private?" She stressed.

"Oh, I can't. I'm actually on my way to my friend's house. We have plans." Stiles said apologetic.

"Too bad, I was hoping to get to know more about you." She said, taking a step forward and giving him a suggestive look.

Stiles gulped nervously and adjusted his book bag strap, trying to balance out the heavy weight on his shoulders.

"I, I can't. Not that you aren't…because you are, it's just…I can't." He stressed.

Cora brought her head down as if feeling rejected and then she did the oddest thing, she chuckled.

"I hate when my brother is right."

"Excuse me?" Stiles asked confused.

"Never mind, uh, so how would you feel about maybe going out with me sometime?" She asked.

"Like a date?" Stiles asked, taken back.

"Yeah."


	22. Chapter 22

Derek was about to take a bite out of his sandwich when the sound of the door creaking open grabbed his attention. He looked over and let out an annoyed sigh when he was met with a pair of familiar brown eyes in the doorway.

"Stiles what are you doing here, this is the teacher lounge?" Derek stressed.

Derek was just relieved that there were no other teachers currently having lunch or taking a break at the present time. Not to say that, that couldn't happen, a teacher could walk in at any moment.

However, at least this was a more appropriate place to meet unlike the teacher's locker room. What a disaster that was. It Stiles had of been there any earlier and caught Derek naked or if Peter would have come in any sooner.

Derek shuttered at the thought.

* * *

"Students aren't allowed in here. You think you would have gotten the hint with the big sign in all caps saying Faulty only." He voiced, as he pointed to the door.

"I know but I'm in a bit of a bin and I need your help or opinion?" Stiles voiced hesitantly, as he took a seat next to Derek around the circled table, placing his book bag on the ground next to him.

Derek tensed up at the closeness but decided to ignore his discomfort, curious as what would bug Stiles so much that he felt the need to break the rules and seek Derek out. At least he wasn't trying to undress in front of him again.

"I'm afraid to ask, but I will if it will make you leave quicker." Derek stated, glancing at Stiles nervous form before moving his eyes down to the sandwich in his hands.

What is your issue?" Derek asked, before opening up his mouth and taking a generous size bite of his turkey sandwich.

"Your sister asked me out." Stiles said suddenly.

Derek froze mid chew, it took him a moment to process the news before he went back to chewing on the food in his mouth followed by a hard swallow.

"Wow, I didn't think she was actually going to go through with it."

"What?" Stiles asked confused.

"Cora told me about wanting to ask you out, this morning." Derek claimed.

"Oh, well what should I do?" Stiles asked, feeling uncomfortable and confused about the situation.

"What did you tell her?"

"I said I would think about it. What do you think I should do?" Stiles asked again, trying to search Derek's face for answers only to be met with a blank expression.

"I don't care Stiles. It really doesn't concern me." Derek said slightly annoyed, taking another bite of his sandwich, just wanting to eat in peace before his next class.

* * *

"So you don't care if I took your sister on a date?"

"Why would I care? We're not together." Derek stressed.

Stiles eyes widened and his mouth opened in disbelief and feeling a little bit wounded.

"Well you don't have to be a dick about it." Stiles grumbled, as he picked up his book bag off the ground and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Derek flinched as the door slammed shut from the force.

He eyed the closed door for a moment before turning back to his once appealing sandwich suddenly losing his appetite.

* * *

 **Note: Any thoughts or feelings? I would love to hear them. :P**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note: Reviews are always great.**

* * *

Stiles jeep came to a screeching stop in front of a big, bright yellow apartment building. He turned off the engine and pulled his keys out of the key hole. Once the jeep was parked and safely turned off, Stiles got out of his rundown vehicle and pushed his creaky car door shut, hopping onto the side walk.

His keys jiggled in his hold as he swung them around his finger playfully, while he walked up the steps that lead to the main entrance.

Stiles continued to swing his keys, as he leaned forward and used his free hand to scan the names of the attendants, looking for Cora's name.

Once he found her apartment number he gave her a buzz.

"Hello?" Her voice boomed through the speaker.

Startled by the loud reply, Stiles jumped causing his keys to swing off his index finger, falling onto the ground with a clunk.

"Hello, is someone there?" Cora asked.

"Oh crap." Stiles said, quickly picking up his keys and putting them in his pocket before reaching out and pressing his finger on the hold button.

"Hey, it's me…Stiles." He voiced shyly.

"Cool, I'm coming down, just give me a minute." Cora replied.

* * *

Stiles took a deep breath trying to relieve some nervous tension as the front door opened revealing Cora.

Stiles took a moment to appreciate the effort she put into her look. She was wearing a black head band in her hair, light, natural looking make-up, a black tang top and tight leopard print jeans with some girly slippers.

"You look nice." Stiles voiced, making Cora smile in return.

"Thanks, so any thoughts on where we should go tonight?" Cora asked as Stiles lead her to his jeep.

"No, not really, I figured I would let you decide where you want us to go. You seem like a girl who plans everything out." Stiles answered, as he got in his seat starting up the engine again.

"Your right, I do have a plan. I know the perfect spot we can go." She agreed, smiling deviously.

* * *

Stiles killed the engine as they reached their destination according to Cora which was in the woods.

He followed cautiously behind her, worried about what wild, dangerous animals could be around them late at night, waiting for their next victim.

Cora took a seat on a long wooden log out in the middle of the forest. Stiles followed suit, taking a spot next to her.

"Isn't that a beautiful view?" Cora stated, gesturing to the full moon above the tree line, shining brightly in the sky.

"Yeah, it's nice." Stiles said, as he slapped a bug off his arm and adjusted his butt on the hard log.

"If you ask me, I think I prefer the car, with a comfy cushion and no bugs trying to make a meal out of me." Stiles replied.

Cora rolled her eyes at this.

"I take it you're not the adventurous type."

"No, I'm more of the A/C and a roof over my head type."

Cora snickered at this.

"We can go somewhere else if you like; I just thought you might like it here. It's quiet, we are all alone and there is a great view to set the mood." Cora voiced, giving Stiles a suggestive look.

"Set the mood?" Stiles repeated confused, as he slapped another bug, from his neck this time.

"Plus, this place is special to me, Derek too. Look at me going on, while you're getting eaten up. We can head back to the jeep." Cora said getting up from her spot.

"Wait, what do you mean, special to you and Derek?" Stiles asked, suddenly curious.

"Oh, it's just we used to come here as kids with the whole family for picnics and camping trips and as we got older we found other ways to use this spot. Some of us use it as a thinking spot like Derek and others use it for more enjoyable activities like make out sessions." Cora voiced, giving Stiles a wink.

"Yeah, let's head back to the jeep, I'm getting bit all over." Stiles said, feeling uncomfortable with Cora's forwardness.

* * *

"So tell me more about Derek, growing up. What did he like to do for fun? Was he a loner in school or popular? Did he have a lot of friends and girlfriends growing up or did he keep to himself?" Stiles rambled on as they headed back to the jeep.

"You know, you sure do ask a lot of questions about my brother." Cora replied, giving Stiles a questioning look as she took her seat on the passenger side.

Stiles bit his bottom lip nervously as Cora put the pieces together in her head.

"Are you always this interested in your teacher's lives?" She teased.

"Well, school is important and knowledge is key?"

Cora gave him a strange look before busting out laughing.

"Oh man, you really like him, don't you?"

Stiles blushed

"Does my brother know you feel this way?"

"He would have to be blind and deaf not to." Stiles confessed.

"That's Derek, he has a hard on for following the rules. Does he feel the same about you?" She asked intrigued, wanting to get the dirt.

"I thought so once. Now, I'm not so sure." Stiles replied sadly, frowning at the thought.

Cora's eyes light up at the news.

"I know how you can tell, how you can get him to admit that he likes you." She said proudly.

"How?" Stiles asked eagerly.

"Pretend to be my new boyfriend."

"What?"

"Trust me, it will drive him crazy."


	24. Chapter 24

**Note:** **This chapter is the continuation of last chapter. It just gives you a bit more insight into Derek and his past.**

 **If I haven't mentioned it before I appreciate all the support I get for this story as well as my other stories. Thank you and I hope it continues!**

* * *

"How do you know it will work? Have you done this before?" Stiles asked curious.

"I personally haven't. But I have seen it done once before with Derek's ex, Jennifer. She and Derek started out as work associates and she liked him but Derek been Derek kept to himself and kept it completely professional considering they worked at the same school and all. We could tell he liked her too though." Cora said.

"So what happened?" Stiles asked intrigued.

"Jen worked up a scheme to pretend to like this other guy and go on date with him and when Derek saw them together, he realized he was missing out and confessed his feelings to her and they started dating after that."

"So why didn't it work out between them. What went wrong?"

Cora frowned.

"It's a long story; I could go for some food, how about you?"

"Sure."

* * *

Stiles took a bite out of his burger and swallowed quickly, eager to ask the question that has been on his mind for some time now.

"Has Derek ever been with a guy before?"

Cora became quiet for a moment as she thought the question over carefully. She took a big drink of her tea letting the question sit with her a bit before responding.

"I'm not sure to tell you the truth. I mean, he never had a problem admitting when there was an attractive actor in a movie growing up. If Laura and I gushed about a certain actor on screen, he would agree on the looks department, stating they were good looking but there was no excitement in his voice, it was always just factual statements he made.

It was no different than Laura and I mentioning there was a pretty actress on screen, nothing out of the ordinary." Cora explained, taking a fry off her plate and chewing on it.

Stiles took another bite out of his burger, soaking in all that Cora had revealed as she voiced her thoughts out loud.

"I never seen or heard about him dating a guy but Derek can be pretty secretive sometimes so I wouldn't put it past him if he did do a little swimming in the other pond and never told us. I never heard him mention anyone in real life that he thought was attractive, guy or girl. Derek always was one to keep to himself."

Stiles nodded his head in understanding and took a sip of his coke as Cora added.

* * *

"All I can tell you is that Derek had a rough past. He dated this one chick for a couple of years, named Jennifer. She was an evil bitch."

"What did she do to Derek?" Stiles asked, suddenly more interested in the story than his food.

"She manipulated Derek turned him on me and Laura. Made him think we were trying to ruin their relationship and trying to take Derek away from her. The truth was she was doing that to us, stealing our brother from us.

There was actually a point where we cut all ties with Derek. It lasted for six months. It killed us and I'm sure it killed him. Family is a big deal to us." Cora stated, before going for another fry.

Stiles waited on the edge of his seat for her to finish eating so he could get more dirt on the situation. After a minute, Cora finished chewing and continued with her story telling.

* * *

"Anyways, he found out that Jen was cheating on him later on and eventually broke up with her. I know it was hard for him to do that considering he didn't have us for support during that time of his life." She said sadly, as if she was reliving some of those moments in her head.

"It took three months after they officially broke up for Laura and me to reach out to him. It killed me to hear his voice on the line, so full of hurt; I could even hear a few sobs as he apologized and admitted he was wrong and missed us. We agreed and have remained close ever since." She claimed, bringing her drink back to her lips, sipping through her straw.

"Wow, what a story." Stiles said, shocked by all that Cora had bared to him.

"So, you see, if Derek is a bit reserved or comes off cold it's because he got hurt so badly in the past. He is just trying to protect his heart." Cora added.

"Thank for telling me Derek's story, it helps fill a lot blanks." Stiles voiced, as he tossed a fry in his mouth.

"Your welcome, just don't tell Derek I told you or he will kill me." Cora said, cringing at the thought.

"I won't, I promise." Stiles replied with a grin.


	25. Chapter 25

**Note: So the next two chapters are longer than normal for this story. I should've been updating my other story, instead I updated this one first, finding inspiration and added support from you guys.**

 **I should hopefully have another Hidden Expectations chp up either Friday or Saturday as well as the next part to this story/scene.**

 **If you guys haven't already, please check out my other two Sterek stories called Hidden Expectations and Neighbors.**

 **I also have tons of Twilight stories as well, if that's what your into.**

 **Browse/read/review away. :)**

* * *

"Hello?" Derek voiced uneasy, as he found his front door opened a gaped.

He slowly pushed his door open to see the lights in the kitchen were on.

"Is someone here?" He asked, placing his grocery bags on the floor next to the door.

Derek searched through his bags and grabbed the first thing he could find to use as a weapon, a big deli sausage roll. He held it up like a bat above his head as he crept into his house looking around every corner on edge.

He entered the kitchen area and sighed in relief when he didn't find anyone there.

Suddenly, a head popped up from behind the counter causing Derek to yell out in surprise swinging the sausage.

The intruder screamed in response and jumped back holding a tray of cookies, nearly dropping them.

"Jesus Derek, what the hell, you nearly gave me a heart attack?!" Cora exclaimed, as she set down the fresh chocolate chip cookies on the counter top and took her earbuds out of her ears.

"I almost gave you a heart attack; I thought you were an intruder. The front door was ajar. Why didn't you answer me when I called out?" Derek asked, bringing his hands down to his sides still holding the sausage.

"I was listening to music." Cora said as she pointed to her I pod that was now sitting on the counter.

"Thank god, you aim is still as shitty as it was when we were kids or else I would have been sporting a black eye." She claimed.

"Funny." Derek snapped, placing the meat roll on the kitchen counter.

"Why was the door opened anyways?" Derek asked.

"Sorry about that, I guess I didn't close it as well as I thought I did." Cora replied, as she began to place the baked cookies into a large plastic container.

"What if a robber came in?" Derek challenged.

"That's what I have my big brother for, to take care of me." Cora said through a smile.

Derek rolled his eyes at his sister's lack of concern.

"How did you get in here anyways?"

"I used the spare key you keep under the mat."

* * *

Derek let out a tired sigh and headed back over to the front door shutting it and picked up his groceries bringing them to the kitchen counter.

"Why are you here anyways and making chocolate chip cookies might I add?" He said, eying Cora suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" She said, acting clueless, as she placed the last two cookies on a small plate.

"What do I mean, really Cora? I know every time you make chocolate cookies it's to grease the wheels with me about something."

"Okay fine, you got me. I wanted you to meet someone I'm currently seeing and I invited him over. He should be here shortly." She announced, handing Derek the plate of cookies.

"Define seeing?" Derek asked.

"I'm dating someone and I don't want u to freak out like you did last time."

"I didn't freak out."

"Derek, you basically backed the guy into a corner and interrogated him about his plans with me. He got so scared he actually peed his pants." Cora stated, as she covered the top of the cookies, placing them in a cupboard.

"What, I don't remember this?" Derek said laughing.

"That's because he decided to wait till after we left to tell me. He didn't want you to know that you had that effect on him. He was worried he would lose cool points." She voiced, now placing her dirty tray and utensils in the sink.

"He ended up telling me this in the car on the way to our date that never even took place because he had to go home and change his underwear. We ended up no doing anything and I made him wait till enough time past to drop me off just to annoy you." Cora confessed, as she turned on the water and started to wash the mess she created.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Derek asked as he started putting his groceries away.

"There was no way I was going to come home early and let you have the upper hand. I wanted you to wait and suffer, like I did." Cora voice stubbornly, as she rinsed the soap off the cookie tray and set it in the dish rack.

Derek just shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

"I can't believe your dating someone. What happened to you not wanting a commitment?" He asked as he put the last item away in his cabinet.

"What can I say, this guy is a good guy and different from any other guy I have ever met." She said, as she finished washing the dishes, grabbing the hand towel to wipe her hands dry.

"Why does that sound familiar? Isn't that what you said about the ex?" Derek teased, as he opened the fridge, grabbing the milk carton.

"Shut up!" Cora retorted, playfully nudging Derek's arm, causing him to smirk as he poured himself a cup of milk.

Knock, knock!

"Get the door, will you? I want to freshen up a little." Cora said walking over to the guest bathroom.

"Freshen up." Derek repeated amused, as he put the carton back in the fridge.

He couldn't remember the last time he saw his younger sis so interested in a guy. It was actually kind of cute to see what a fuss she was making over it.

Knock, knock!

Derek broke apart a piece of one of the cookies and took it with him as he headed to the door, tossing it back in his mouth along the way.

He opened the front door and froze mid chew and his eyes grew big when he saw who was on the other side.

* * *

"Stiles?" He muffled mid chew.

"Hey Der-Uh, I mean Mr. Hale, is Cora here?"

"Stiles, come on in, I'm in the living room!" Cora called out in the background.

Derek worked on swallowing the cookie in his mouth and closed the door behind him. He then turned back watching the interaction between the two.

"Hey you." Cora greeted, smiling brightly at Stiles, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Stiles froze in his spot, taken back from the overly friendly interaction.

"Cora." Derek voiced.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I have a word with you in the kitchen please?" Derek asked, as he passed the two on his way to the other room.

"Sure."

Cora gave Stiles a thumb's up gesture when Derek wasn't looking and followed him to the kitchen.

Stiles stood anxiously in the living room as he was left alone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Note:** **This is a continuation of the same scene.**

 **Review Pretty please. I like to know people are actually reading my stories and enjoying them.**

 **I just updated Hidden Expectations and Neighbors as well. I will have a new Neighbors up either tonight or tomorrow.**

* * *

"You're dating stiles?" Derek blurted out.

"Does it bug you?" Cora asked.

"Yes, I mean no. A little bit. He is my student after all." Derek replied, folding his arms to his chest.

Cora snickered.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Derek, I asked you point blank, how you felt if I have fun with Stiles. And what did you say? Oh right, his not your Stiles and I could do whatever I want." Cora stated.

Derek rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Yeah, have fun. You said nothing about dating him." Derek stressed.

"Why does it matter?" She asked.

"Having fun is short term, dating is completely different and you know it. Do you know how awkward this is considering he is my student? Don't you think that is going to look bad if this gets out?" He voiced.

"Whatever do you mean bro?"

"If students find out my sis is dating a student of mine, they are going to think he is getting special attention."

"Is he getting special attention Derek?" Cora probed.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Well then, if you're staying completely professional…"

"I am." Derek interrupted.

"…There is nothing to worry about than is there?" She finished.

Derek huffed clearly stressed as Cora continued.

"Look, I know it's awkward with him being your student and all but his not a bad guy. I like him and I think if you opened up a bit, you might too." Cora said, giving Derek shoulder a squeeze before headed back to Stiles.

* * *

"That's what I'm afraid of." Derek whispered to himself.

"Come on, let's watch a movie." Cora voiced as she entered the living room.

Derek glanced between Stiles and Cora in the other room chatting away and then back to his plate of cookies and milk, determining where he rather be.

"Come on Derek, we're waiting on you to start the movie." Cora called out.

Derek grabbed his milk downing it in one large gulp secretly wishing it was alcohol. Anything, to make him forget the odd mess he was currently in.

* * *

The three of them sat in the living room watching a horror movie of Cora's picking. Stiles and Derek sat next to each other on the sofa and Cora took the recliner chair across from them.

They were five minutes into the film when a jump scare took place, causing Stiles to gasp and grab onto Derek's knee, giving it a squeeze.

Derek tensed up at the touch and found himself getting a bit uncomfortable in his jeans as they became a bit tighter in his lower region.

Stiles cheeks turned red and he withdrew his hand from Derek's leg once he realized what he was doing.

"Sorry, I'm not big on scary movies." He confessed.

"We can watch something else, if you like?" Derek voiced, seeing Stiles discomfort.

"No way, this movie is awesome!" Cora said loudly.

"It's okay, I'll deal." Stiles said, cringing slightly at the thought.

Derek gave him a sympathetic look.

"You can hide against me, if you need to." He replied.

"Thanks." Stiles said, feeling his cheeks heating up again.

Stiles was torn on whether to take advantage of Derek offer or to try to stay strong and keep to himself.

* * *

He tensed up as the music started to build up in the film hinting there was another scary moment coming up. He clamped his eyes shut, and felt around the couch trying to find a pillow for comfort.

"Where's a pillow when you need one?" Stiles voiced, reopening his eyes enough to look around him for a cushion to hold, finding none.

Cora smiled wickedly in her spot full of pillows. She hogged them all. She had one as a foot rest, one behind her head and one on either side of her.

Stiles caught sight of a scary scene and jumped into Derek, gripping onto his shirt and panted into his neck as he hid his face from the movie.

Stiles was working on calming his breathing and slowing his heart rate when he felt Derek hand come down on his back and began rubbing soothing circles into it, letting Stiles get comfortable in his hold.

He sank against Derek's form and let out a sigh in relief.

Stiles turned back to the movie when he felt brave enough but kept his head against his Derek's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his teacher's hand rubbing his back.

Cora smiled at the scene in front of her noticing how close the guys have gotten in just a matter of minutes. She quickly brought her eyes back to the movie not wanting either one to realize she was observing their every move and more importantly not wanting Derek or Stiles to become aware of their closeness and freak out.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the movies Stiles fell asleep on Derek shoulder.

Derek smiled down at his sleeping form and then looked up catching sight of Cora's amused face from across the room.

He stiffened up and removed his arm from Stiles back. He stood up from his spot gentle supporting Stiles head, as he slowly laid his head down on the couch.

"He fell asleep." Derek said distantly.

"Apparently." Cora replied, snickering.

"I'm going to bed, I got a big day tomorrow. I trust that you'll wake him up and help him home." He voiced, as he walked over to his bedroom shutting the door behind him.

Cora shook her head at her brother in disappointment.

"Stubborn as always." She mumbled, before heading over to Stiles sleeping form.

"Stiles." She voiced, giving his shoulder a push.

Nothing.

"Stiles." She voiced a little louder.

Still nothing.

Damn, he's a deep sleeper, she thought.

Cora looked over at Derek's shut door before glancing back down at Stiles and gave his cheek a slap.

"Wh-what?" Stiles said groggily, lifting his head up somewhat alert.

"It's time to go." Cora announced with a smirk on her face, amused by his sleep form.

Stiles hair was all disheveled, he had drool on his chin and his eyes were hooded with sleep.

Stiles sat up, wiping his wet chin on his shirt.

"I fell asleep?" He asked confused, looking around the room.

"Yeah, don't worry. You did well. It's only a matter of time and dates till Derek is putty in your hands. Come on, I'll drive you home." She said, extending her hand out, helping his weak form off the couch.


	27. Chapter 27

"Today class, were going to be talking about Romeo and Juliet. Now, can someone tell me what they know about the story Romeo and Juliet?" Mr. Hale asked, coming over to the front of his desk and taking a seat on the edge.

"It's a love story." A girl in the front row voiced.

"No it's not. It's a story about some guy getting rejected by one girl and rebounding with another but the chick is delusional thinking its love and he just wants to hit that, so he pretends to love her back." A guy few rows back argued with a smug smile on his face.

Derek folded his arms to his chest and listened in as the two students started to debate.

"Shut up Roger, that's not what the story is about at all. It's a love story, right Mr. Hale?" The girl retorted, expecting him to come to her defense on the subject.

"Well, actually it's interesting you guy brought that dispute up. Roger is not wrong." Derek replied.

"Ha-ha, told ya." Roger said, trying to rub it in that he was right.

"…But neither is Nancy." Derek finished.

The boy looked more confused than ever as Nancy's eyes lit up at the news.

"You were saying?" She voiced, turning her head to face him.

The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

"That's the thing about art and literature, There isn't just one interpretation, there are many. None of which are wrong. We all have different views and opinions on works of art." Mr. Hale explained.

"It's like the Mona Lisa." Stiles voiced, grabbing the classes attention.

Stiles went on to explain his reasoning as he felt the curious stares of his fellow classmates on him.

"Some people think she is smiling in the portrait and that she knows something no one else does and others think she is frowning in the picture and is really sad. It's all about your own interpretation." He clarified.

"Exactly, thank you Stiles." Derek replied, smiling at him.

Stiles grinned back, feeling his cheeks heat up.

* * *

"So, what are your views on Romeo and Juliet?" A student in the back row asked Mr. Hale, causing him to break eye contact with Stiles, bringing his attention back to the rest of the class.

"Some people view Romeo and Juliet as a forbidden love story, others view it as two stupid teenagers confusing lust for love. However, I don't see it as either. For me, I see Romeo and Juliet as a story about inspiration." Derek claimed, observing his students confused and curious faces.

"To me it's a story about two brave characters that know what you want and go after it, even though the odds are stacked up against them. Even when the people in their world say they can't and try to put them down, they fight back and said they can. That's an inspiring message." He finished.

"So you're saying that if you fight for what you want and die, that's inspiring?" Roger challenged.

"No Roger, I'm saying that if you want something badly enough, you fight for it and that nothing comes easily. Fighting for what you believe in is the key. Like right now, all you guys are fighting. You may not be aware of it, but you are. Your fighting to pass this class, you're fighting to start a career, your fighting for a place in this world. The point is to never stop fighting."

"That was deep Mr. Hale." The boy voiced taking it all in.

"I'm glad I have your approval Roger." Derek voiced sarcastically, as he got up off his desk.

Some students chuckled, as Roger, sunk down in his chair and blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

Mr. Hale walked around to the back of his chair, placing his hands on the top of it as he leaned forward, facing his students

"Okay class, this is the end of our discussion for today. But before you go, I just want to say one thing. I'm well aware that there is a formal event happening tonight at the Sheraton Hotel.

I'm sure I don't have to remind you all to be professional at dance. If you act up, remember I'll know about it. I'll be chaperoning it after. So be on your best behavior ladies and gentleman. I'm hoping for a relaxing event tonight. Please, don't let me be wrong."

The class chuckled in their seats.

"Class dismissed."

* * *

Mr. Hale opened up his briefcase placing assigned papers inside to grade later, as the class headed out the door.

"So, I guess I'll see you later then." Stiles said, standing by his teacher's desk.

"Yes, I'll see you later."

Stiles gave him a big, goofy smile before walking out the door.

Derek finished packing up, grabbing his brief case and jacket heading out shortly after.

* * *

He headed out the double doors of the building making his way to the parking area.

Derek froze in his spot when he caught sight of Stiles opening the side door of Cora's car and getting in.

He felt a tug on his heart.


	28. Chapter 28

Derek stood off to the side of the dance floor, feeling a bit out of place being in a room full of dressed up teenagers and young adults dancing and socializing.

He put a bit more effort into his look being that it was a formal event. His jet black hair was wet and slicked back from his recent shower, his beard was well trimmed. Derek was wearing a navy blue shirt with a black tie and a pair of black slacks, a dress jacket completed his outfit.

He looked around the room feeling uncomfortable as some students took selfies and silly group pictures on their phones, observing as they laughed and smiled away as they view their shots.

Others headed to the dance floor swaying their hips, and moving their feet to the beat of the music as a new song came on. Some even sung along to the catchy pop song Derek never even heard before.

He was definitely out of his element. Sure, Derek dealt with his fair share of students as a teacher but never in a social way and in a social environment. He didn't know how to act around them.

How was he supposed to act if he came across a student from his class? Was he supposed to act cool and hip, trying to fit in or was he supposed to just ignore them and focus on his task at hand?

* * *

It was thirty minutes into the dance when Stiles walked into the ballroom wearing a white dress shirt, red tie and black pants. He stood by the doorway as he scanned the room over, as if searching for someone.

A pleasant smile spread across Stiles face as his eyes met Derek's across the room. Derek grinned back but the smile soon dropped when he noticed Stiles wasn't alone.

Cora walked up beside Stiles wearing a peach colored spaghetti strap dress with her hair up in a bun. She had a light pink blush on her cheeks and a peach lip gloss on her lips.

Stiles turned his attention to Cora as she hooked her arm around his.

Derek watched on edge as his sister leaned into Stiles, a little too close for comfort and whispered something into his ear.

Stiles nodded in response and with that Cora unhooked her arm from his and they parted ways as she headed over to the girl's bathroom.

* * *

"Hey Teach." Stiles greeted, as he made his way over.

Derek's heart melted in his chest hearing Stiles call him by his nickname. The very nickname Stiles had created for him, as if to signify that Derek was special to him.

"Hi Stiles. You look..."

Stiles bit his lower lip in anticipation as Derek searched his brain for the right word to say. There were many words to describe Stiles that came into his mind like, desirable and sex on a stick but none of which seemed appropriate.

"There you are." Cora voiced, as she walked up to the guys.

Derek broke eye contact with Stiles and glanced over at his younger sister.

"Wow, look at you Bro, you clean up nicely." Cora stated, giving Derek a look over as she stood next to Stiles.

"Don't you think so Stiles?" She asked, turning to him.

Stiles broke out of his daze and turned to face Cora, realizing he and Derek were no longer alone.

"What? Oh yeah, he looks nice, very nice." He said, before letting out an awkward cough.

"Thanks, you both look nice as well." Derek replied calmly, only to tense up a bit when Cora dropped her head on Stiles shoulder, letting it rest there.

* * *

"Come on Stiles, let's go dance." Cora said playfully, lifting her head off his shoulder and taking a hold of one of his hands, pulling on it.

"Uh, okay. Later Teach." Stiles voiced, as Cora dragged him to the dance floor.

Derek let out a frustrated grunt as he watched Cora move Stiles hands to her hips and hers wrapped around his neck.

He found himself balling up his hands into a fist.

I need a drink. He thought.


	29. Chapter 29

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked, coming over to where Derek was sitting.

"What's the strongest stuff you have?"

"Uh, I believe that would be a scotch."

"Perfect, I'll take it."

He was chaperoning a bunch of college kids at a hotel where a formal dance was taking place. Derek knew he shouldn't be drinking but he was stressed and in need of a pick me up. Plus, most of the college kids were of age anyway.

He's job was to just make sure no one got too hands on, on the dance floor or got drunk and tried to drive back home wasted. Basically, Derek was there to just put on an act to show how professional the school was and how much they cared about their student's future, some crap like that.

Thankfully, he wasn't the only supervisor that night, there were at least two others, surveilling the grounds.

Derek got suckered into doing it by Ms. Shaw. Another teacher was supposed to volunteer but they ended up sick so Derek had to step up to the plate.

* * *

Derek was starting to get a nice little buzz at the bar when he was greeted by Peter.

Peter was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and money green, silk tie for the occasion.

The staff didn't have to come to events if they weren't involved in them but it was encouraged that teachers come out to the school events at least for a little bit. It definitely helped as far as earning brownie points from the academy.

"Getting an early start tonight, huh?" Peter chuckled, giving Derek's shoulder a nudge as he ordered himself a beer.

"Hey Peter."

Peter grabbed Derek's half empty cup of booze and gave it a sniff before setting it back down on the bar.

"That's a pretty strong drink for a chaperone." He teased, as he took a swig of his beer.

Derek tensed up a bit; feeling judged and pushed his partly empty glass away from himself as if he was done drinking.

Peter smirked seeing this and leaned his back against the bar countertop with his elbows resting on the surface edge.

"Relax Derek, I won't tell; it will be our little secret. Just like that day in the locker room." He voiced, bringing his beer bottle back to his mouth.

"What?"

"Oh, come on Derek, you can't play dumb with me. I know there was someone in there with you, and the fact you felt the need to hide that, I'm going to bet it wasn't a teacher who was with you."

Derek groaned, leaning his elbows on the bar counter and covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"It's not like that." He stressed.

* * *

"Hey, relax; you don't have to tell me. We've all been there."

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, uncovering his face and turning to look at his fellow faulty member.

"Well, this one year there was this hot exotic girl in my class. She would always tease me with cleavage baring tops and tight, short skirts and one day I said enough is enough..."

"Good for you." Derek praised, grabbing his cup and downing the rest of his scotch in one gulp, wincing a bit at the burn it left in his throat.

"Yup, I told her to stay behind after class and I gave her uh, a lesson she'll never forget. She loved every second of it, moaning out in Spanish or whatever language she spoke, words I never even heard before." He said with a big smirk on his lips and a glint in his eyes.

"Are you serious, you slept with a student?" Derek voiced alarmed.

"Chill out Derek, she was of age and it's not against the law, just frowned upon by some old stiffs in the academy that haven't had any in god knows how long, am I right?" He snickered, playfully slapping Derek shoulder.

"I should get back to the ballroom area." Derek said feeling uncomfortable, quickly, getting up from his stool.

"Sure, sure. Oh and Derek, I won't tell anyone. I got your back and you got mine." Peter claimed, before taking another sip of his beer.

"Sure." Derek replied, feeling a bit nauseated as he left the bar area.

* * *

 **Note:** **There is one more part to the dance scene which will have Derek and Stiles.**

 **I have a new story called Story Ideas (ideas for future Sterek stories) Please pick your favorite story idea and leave a comment with your choice.** **If you haven't checked it out already, please do so and vote.**

 **Thanks again for the support and don't forget to review!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Derek, where have you been?" Cora asked, coming up to her brother as if she had been searching for him for some time now.

"I'm chaperoning, remember? I was just making my rounds."

"Is that alcohol I smell on your breath?" She asked, leaning in to take a better whiff.

Derek leaned back weirded out by his sister's closeness.

"Relax Cora, it was one drink. I'm an adult after all. I am allowed to have a drink from time to time." Derek voiced, annoyed by his sister's motherly ways.

"Whatever. Have you seen Stiles? I left the dance floor to use my phone and now I can't find him."

"Maybe someone better came along?" Derek teased.

Cora gave Derek an evil eye and slapped his arm with force.

"Ouch, geez Cora, I was joking." He said, rubbing it.

"Just so you know, there is no girl better than me. I am the Crème of the crop."

"Duly noted, anything else, oh violent sister?"

Cora rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, I barely hit you."

"My arm is going to be bruised for a week."

"Oh, don't be such a baby."

"Me? I'm being a baby? You're the one that hit me because you don't know how to take a joke." He snapped.

"That's because you don't know how to joke right. Anyways, do you think you could find Stiles for me? I have an early morning tomorrow and need to get back."

"Sure."

* * *

Derek found a couple students dancing a bit too close and an underage student trying to get some alcohol from the bartender on his little hunt but no Stiles.

He finally headed out back needing a breather.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, enjoying the cool night air on his skin and the calmness of the quiet atmosphere.

"Derek?"

He opened his eyes to find Stiles walking back from the massive courtyard over to the back steps where Derek was standing.

"Hey, Cora is looking for you."

"Oh yeah, I guess I should have told her I was going outside. I just needed to escape the noise and crowds a bit." He voiced, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Derek nodded in understanding.

He watched as Stiles bent down taking a seat on one of the steps clearly in no rush to head back.

Derek took a seat next to him as Stiles looked out in the distance admiring the moon light shining on the greenery around them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Stiles voiced.

Derek kept his eyes on Stiles and grinned.

"Yeah, it is."

Stiles turned towards Derek and was surprised to find him staring back.

Derek dropped his eyes down to Stiles tie.

"I like this tie on you, it's very manly." He said, reaching out and grabbing the bottom of red, silky material in his hand, rubbing his fingers over it.

Stiles breath caught in his chest as Derek deep blue eyes met his chocolate brown ones.

It was the perfect moment for a kiss. All Stiles had to do was lean forward and touch his lips to Derek's or if he wanted to be more daring and possessive, grab Derek by his own tie and pull him over till their mouths met.

Both seem like a great option.

Stiles licked his lips, getting them wet as if considering the choices in his head.

"You think so?" Stiles asked, leaning forward into his teacher's touch, causing Derek's hand to brush up against his clothed chest.

Derek tensed up noticing the space between the two was shrinking. He dropped Stiles tie and moved back a bit, putting some room between them.

His eyes moved over to the green scenery in front of him as he spoke.

"Uh, reds a good color on you. It uh, brings out your eyes."

Stiles cheeks heated up at Derek's confession and he made a mental note to wear red more often.

* * *

"Derek..." Stiles said, gripping his teacher's arm, trying to get him to look at him.

Derek's eyes landed on Stiles hand. He felt his arm heat up under his student's hold, sending a shiver down his spine.

His eyes met Stiles gaze for a moment, searchingly, before glancing down to Stiles mouth. Now Derek was the one licking his lips.

"There you two are." Cora said, coming through the door.

Stiles quickly removed his hand from Derek arm and both guys stood up, turning to face Cora.

"Hate to break up this friendly bonding and all but I have to head home. Stiles you ready?"

"Uh, yeah." He said, giving Derek a quick glance.

"I should be heading back in anyways, chaperoning." Derek voiced, walking past the two.

"Night Derek!" Stiles called out.

"Night Stiles."

* * *

 **Note: So what do you guys think? Did you like boys interact?**


	31. Chapter 31

Derek walked into his house, shutting the door behind him and tossing his car keys on the coffee table. He rubbed his tired eyes as he continued making his way into his house, removing his jacket along the way.

It was eleven thirty at night. The latest Derek had been up since god knows how long. He only had one thing on his mind and that was sleep.

He tugged on his tie, losing the knot, unraveling it as he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pants pocket.

Derek let out a tired sigh, placing his tie on the back off a nearby chair as he reach into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He glanced down at the name and rolled his eyes in annoyance, before bringing the device to his ear.

"Hello Cora." He answered with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Derek, we had a car accident. I'm at the hospital with Stiles."

His eyes grew big with the news and he body tensed up.

"You're what?! Which hospital?!"

"Derek, calm down. It's not that ser…"

"Which Hospital Cora?!" Derek shouted into the phone.

"East Wing Memorial."

Derek quickly ended the call and grabbed his keys of the table as he headed for the door. He didn't mean to yell at Cora. He wasn't mad at her, he was just worried.

* * *

Derek's hands were shaking the adrenaline as he reached the big white medical building. His heart was pounding in his chest as the sound of sirens went off around him and a group of paramedics came out of a truck, removing an injured patient from the back.

Derek took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he went through the main entrance, walking pass the sliding doors up to the receptionist counter.

"How can I help you sir?" An older lady in scrubs sitting behind the desk, asked.

"I um…my sister and ah… a student of mine…" He struggled to say, finding himself gasping for air.

"Calm down sir. It's okay. Just take a deep breath for me. Take it one step at a time." She voiced calmly.

"How do you expect me to remain calm when there's been an accident?!" Derek exclaimed, not caring for the scene he was making.

"Do I need to call security sir?" The lady asked, somewhat irritated.

"What? No. I just need to find my…"

"Derek!" Cora shouted down the hall, waving him over.

* * *

He quickly made his way over to his sister, ignoring the nurse's protest behind the counter about visitors needing to sign in.

Derek looked her over noticing she was in decent shape for just being in a wreck. The only damage she took was a bruise to her right shoulder. He pulled Cora in a tight embrace.

"Thank god you're okay." He mumbled into her hair through closed eyes.

"I was trying to tell you over the phone but you didn't give much of a chance." Cora muffled into his brother's chest.

Suddenly the thought of Stiles hit Derek. His eyes snapped open and he pulled away from the hug worried.

"Where is Stiles, is he okay?" He asked in a panic, gripping his sister's shoulders, trying to read her expression.

"Whoa relax; the nurse is examining him right now."

"Cora, he could have gotten seriously hurt, what room is he in?"

"He's fine Derek; he was walking from the car to the stretcher, not carried." Cora stated.

"What, he was put on a stretcher?"

"He hit his head in the wreck. They wanted to make sure he didn't pass out or have a concussion."

"Oh my god Cora!" Derek expressed, before storming past her.

"Derek, it wasn't the bad!"

* * *

Derek stopped short seeing a young looking nurse down the hall, moving a cart full of fresh towels, a pitcher of water with some paper cups and what looked to be a bunch of meds.

"Excuse me, my name is Derek Hale. I believe you have a student of mine here. Stiles Stilinski?"

The nurse picked up her clipboard off of the cart and scanned the paper over until she came upon the name.

"He is in room 204. Are you his guardian?" She asked, as Derek took off in the direction of the room.

"Sir, Sir!"

* * *

 **Note: I'll post the second part to the hospital scene tomorrow. Reviews please. ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

Stiles was staring boringly at the television in his room, which was put on the local news channel. He let out a frustrated sigh. Sure, they hospital gave you the option to watch t.v. but they choose the channel and hide the remote from you.

What was the point of that?

Who wants to watch the news?

* * *

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut hoping if the nurse thought he was sleeping, she would just leave him alone.

He hated being at the hospital, the last thing he wanted was to have to take another shot for the pain or give a blood sample to test.

After a few moments went by and he didn't hear anything, Stiles slowly opened his eyes to see if the coast was clear. His eyes widened when he saw someone was indeed in his room but not who he was expecting.

His eyes meet his teachers in the doorway.

"Derek?" He said happily surprised.

Stiles pulled his body forward, trying to move into a sitting position on the bed. He struggled a bit and winced in pain, as he tried to get in a comfortable position.

Derek once gentle eyes become strained and he rushed to Stiles side in alarm.

"What is it, what's wrong, should I get the nurse?" Derek asked, turning away as if about to get help.

"No, no." Stiles said quickly, grabbing Derek's wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

Derek noticed his student's anxiety on the issue and decided to let it go.

"I'm fine, I just a little bruised." Stiles voiced, dropping hold of Derek wrist, so he could freely move.

* * *

"Is your head okay? Cora said you hit it during the wreck." Derek stated, stepping closer to the hospital bed, placing his hands on either side of Stiles face as he examined the damaged himself.

Stiles breath caught in his throat under his teacher's warm touch.

Derek noticed a little bump on Stiles forehead and a scrape on his cheek.

"I'm fine." Stiles claimed, as Derek's dropped his hands to his sides and frowned.

"You don't look fine."

"No really, it's not as bad as it looks. The Doctor says I can leave today if the cat scans look well."

"Cat scans?" Derek asked, through raised eyebrows.

"Of my head, they just want to make sure I don't have a concussion or loss of memory."

Derek nodded in understanding and then looked down noticing bandages on Stiles right arm.

* * *

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"I sprained it in the crash, which suck because I'm a righty." Stiles said with an irritated look.

"It's going to be hard to write for a while, pee standing up and do other things." He added, gesturing downward with his eyes.

Derek's eyes drifted south to where his student was glancing. His eyes widened when he realized what Stiles was referring to.

Stiles cheeks grew red as his teacher's eyes met his.

"It's uh, not easy you know, when you're excited and can't touch yourself. Have you ever tried using your left hand? Good grief." He said, nervously laughing, trying to ease some of the tense that was in the room.

Derek lightly chuckled.

"You should get some rest, if you need a ride home or need me to bring you anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"Thanks Teach." Stiles replied, extending his left arm out, as if wanting to embrace or touch Derek in some way.

Derek eyed Stiles outstretched hand for a moment before searching Stiles eyes, as if questioning his student's motives.

* * *

Seeing the uncertainty building in Stiles eyes, Derek decided to ease his doubts and place his warm palm in Stiles hand and even let his Student entwine their fingers together.

A smile spread to Stiles lips as his eye lids started to grow heavy. It was getting hard for Stiles to fight back the sleep that was threatening to take over him. Clearly, the painkillers given earlier were working their magic.

Derek leaned forward and without thinking pressed his lips against Stiles forehead, just grateful he was okay.

It was strange to think that with in just a few months' time, a student had become a part of his life, and left such an impression on him.

Derek didn't open up easily and the last time he did, he got burned. He refused to feel that hurt again. He needed to stay focus and not lose his head. Stiles was a student after all and dating his younger sister to boot.

There was no fighting the fact that Stiles was in his life and would continue to be, one way or the other.

Maybe they could be friends?

* * *

Derek pulled back from Stiles forehead to find him sleeping soundly with a peaceful smile on his face.

He looked down at their joined hands and his lips turned up into a small smile.

"There you are. I was looking for you everywhere." Cora said through breaths, as if she had been running around the hospital.

Derek tensed up and his smile quickly disappeared under his sister's presence.

"How, how is he doing?" Cora asked somewhat concerned, coming up from behind her brother's form, noticing how quiet and distant he was being.

Derek broke Stiles' hold on his hand, letting his student's now empty hand, hang loosely off the side of the bed. He turned around facing his Sister's worry stares.

"He's fine, he's asleep. Come on, let's go. I have an early class tomorrow." He said with a stern face, not even bothering looking back as he walked passed Cora out the door.

* * *

 **Note: Reviews pretty please! ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

Derek remained professional as possible as he caught Stiles up on some class work his student had missed the last few days he was out, recovering from his wounds.

Derek offered to go over the assignment at his place since Stiles wasn't well enough to actually participate in class yet.

They may have been out of the classroom but when it came to school work, Derek was very serious and made sure to remind Stiles that he was his teacher and no silliness was allowed, at least, while he taught his lesson.

* * *

Derek stood in front of a sitting Stiles with an open book in hand, reading him the lesson of the day. While Stiles sat back quietly on his teacher's couch, listening along. He had his bandaged arm resting against a big, cushy pillow for support. His hand still needed time to heal but the bump on his head and scrape on his cheek were pretty much invisible at this point.

"Wow. That was an intense story." Stiles voiced from his spot.

"So what do you think it means that the young male still heard the old decreased man's heart beating, even after death?" Derek asked, setting the book on his coffee table and joining his student on the sofa.

"That he felt guilty for killing the old man?"

"Yes Stiles." Derek praised, giving his student's knee a squeeze in delight.

Stiles gasped on contact and against his will, he got excited.

"Sorry." Derek said withdrawing his hand, feeling a bit guilty knowing Stile's pants were now tented because of his touch.

Stiles blushed and covered his aroused crotch with his good hand.

"It's okay. Believe it or not, I'm actually starting to get used to not being able to relieve myself."

* * *

Derek swallowed hard, eyeing his student bulge.

"Do you, um, do you want me to help you?"

Stiles eyes widen in shock. He never thought in a million years his hot teacher would offer such a thing.

"Really?"

Derek kept his mouth shut and slowly nodded.

"Okay." Stiles voiced huskily, removing his hand from his tented pants so Derek could have access.

Derek grabbed the edge of Stiles sweats about to pull them down. He paused and looked into Stiles desired filled eyes making sure he was okay with what was happening.

Stiles cheeks were flush and he was starting to pant in anticipation.

He licked his lips as Derek's starts to pull at his waist band letting the material teasingly slide down a little bit at a time, showing more flesh with every tug.

Derek watched intrigued as more came into view, first his sexy hip bones was exposed, then a little hair trail leading to the unknown.

His mouth started to water with excitement. Stiles eager dick sprang up as the sweats were pulled down to his knees.

His dick was fully aroused begging to be touched, licked, sucked, anything.

Stiles groaned as Derek's long, warm tongue slide across the tip of his cock making him tremble and moan. He gripped onto his teacher's hair for support and tugged on his dark locks.

"Uh, Teach." Stiles moaned through hooded eyes.

Derek wasted no time taking his cock fully in his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Stiles groaned, tensing up at the feeling and thrusting his hips forward into his teacher's mouth.

Derek mouth moved up and down Stiles cock, loving the control he had, loving the sounds his student was making.

"So close, so...so...UH!"

Derek moaned against Stiles hard shaft, loving the feeling of him shuddering under his mouth and the feel of his warm cum sliding down his throat.

* * *

"Derek." Stiles whispered weakly, with a lopsided weak grin on his face, running a hand through his teacher's hair as Derek's cleaned his cock up with his tongue making sure to lick away any droplets that seeped out.

Derek smiles satisfied with his work looking up at a spent Stiles.

He pulled his student's pants back up and sat back down as if nothing out of the normal just took place.

Stiles eyed Derek hungrily.

"You want me to return the favor?"

Derek voice caught in his throat, as Stiles free hand traced Derek's belt teasingly.

He never expected or thought Stiles would offer or even want to...

Before Derek could come up with a response, Stiles had his hand on Derek's zipper moving it down his jeans, exposing Derek's red briefs underneath.

Stiles nestled his face into Derek boxer briefs causing him to gasp and dig his nails into the side on the couch.

"Jesus Stiles, warn some body before you..."

Stiles quickly pulled Derek's underwear down and took him in his mouth with warning.

"OH!" Derek moaned, grabbing the back of Stiles head.

"God, your mouth is so warm and wet." He panted, as he thrust his hips in and out of his Student's mouth.

Stiles picked up his pace.

"Uh god, just like that, uh, don't stop." Derek stressed, wrinkling his face up in pleasure.

"STILES!" He shouted, as he came into his student's eager mouth.

* * *

"Shit." Derek whispered in a shaky breath, out into the darkness of his bedroom.

He looked down at his now wet sheets, panting away.

"These dreams are taking over me."

* * *

 **Note: Reviews wanted.**


	34. Chapter 34

It had only been a few days since the accident and Stiles was already back in school. His right arm was still wrapped up in bandages and resting in a sling but his other wounds seemed to have healed nicely.

Mr. Hale was amazed that despite his recent handicap Stiles still showed up to class. Derek smiled at this. He admired his student's determination to learn and participate in class. Most kids would have used their injuries as an excuse to skip class but not Stiles.

Stiles gaze dropped down to the notebook in front of him, picking up his pen and he began to write notes like the rest of the class. Mr. Hale watched amused as Stiles grumbled under his breath as he struggled to make his notes legible.

Derek snickered, finding the scene adorable.

Part of him wanted to go over and just write the damn notes himself for Stiles but he knew his student was stubborn and likely didn't want anyone's pity or help.

If he needed or wanted help, Derek was sure Stiles would say so. He was always vocal about what he wanted or needed.

* * *

"I wonder if he is just as vocal in bed." Derek thought from behind his desk, biting at the end of his pen.

As if Stiles was reading his teachers thoughts, he suddenly looked up from his notes meeting Mr. Hale's strong stare from across the room.

Derek felt his cheeks heat up as their eyes met. Stiles gave him a sexy smirk before moving his gaze back down to his notebook, finishing up his writing.

Mr. Hale found it hard to concentrate on anything with Stiles in his classroom. The dirty dream he had a few nights ago was still very much on his mind. It had awakened something deep in Derek. Something he couldn't turn off… his desire for his student.

He couldn't help but think of all the places in the room he could fuck his student. He thought about fucking Stiles against the chalk board, fucking him against his big, wooden desk full of school papers, he even thought about fucking him in his comfy, black computer chair.

* * *

As class came to an end, students rushed out the front entrance.

Derek worked on gathering his paperwork, feeling a little hot and flustered, eager to leave before his mind could come up with more desirable areas or ways he could fuck his student.

"Someone's in a rush." Stiles said, coming over to his teacher's desk with his book bag, hanging over one shoulder.

Derek froze in his spot. He swallowed nervously as he came face to face with Stiles.

He wasn't sure how to act around his student now. He knew he needed to remain professional but he could feel himself weakening under his brown eyes.

There was just something about Stiles that struck a nerve with Mr. Hale, particular in his pants. Oh, the things he could do to his precious student, the things he wanted to do to him.

Derek shook the thoughts from his head and took a deep breath to calm his shaky nerves as Stiles stood in front of him with the same silly smile he always wore. The one that drove Derek crazy but he would never tell his student this. It was inappropriate.

"Nice lesson." A feminine voice called out in the distance, grabbing both Derek and Stiles attention.

They turned their heads towards the doorway of the classroom to find a tall, attractive, long hair brunette woman standing by the entrance with her hands folded into her chest and a smile on her red colored lips.

* * *

There was silence between three for a moment as Stiles eyed the woman curiously.

"Laura?" Derek voiced, smilingly brightly, walking over to her.

"Hey you." The woman replied back, opening her arms for him.

Stiles watched confused, curious and a bit jealous as Derek swooped the woman up in his arms, giving her a tight squeeze.

"I missed you so much." Mr. Hale voiced, against the woman's hair, as they continued to hug.

"I missed you too Tater Tot."

Derek suddenly parted from the embrace and gave the woman an annoyed look.

"Really Laura, you know how I feel about you calling me that."

"Tater Tot?" Stiles repeated, walking over to the two, making the pair realize they were not alone.

"Who is this?" The woman asked, eying Stiles.

"Oh, uh, this is Stiles, a student and friend of mine. Stiles this is my older sister, Laura." Derek stated, gesturing between the two.

"Nice to meet you Stiles." Laura said nicely, extending a hand out for him to shake.

"Likewise." He said, taking her hand in his, giving it a quick shake.

"Hey, since when do you make friends with your students, Tater Tot?" Laura questioned, playfully nudging her brothers arm.

"It's a long story." Derek replied, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

* * *

"Just out of curiosity, why do you call your brother Tater Tot?" Stiles suddenly asked.

Laura chuckled as Derek rolled his eyes.

"She does it to torture me. It's a nickname she gave me growing up. She knows I hate it but she still insists on using it."

"To answer your question Stiles, Derek here was a bit pudgy as a young boy. You wouldn't know it now seeing how he's toned up over the years but as a kid, Mr. Hale was a chubby boy with a cute baby face and one night while eating Tater Tots the nickname just suddenly came to me, Tater Tot." Laura explained through snickers.

Stiles joined in, laughing out loud as Derek watched the two annoyed.

"That's why you call me Tater Tot?" Mr. Hale questioned, raising an eyebrow at his sister.

"Yup, you might have lost the fat but you still have your little baby face, so the nickname stays." She voiced, smiling at Derek's grumpy face.

"Uh, well. I should head out. I'm supposed to meet my friend, Scott after class. Bye Laura…bye Tater Tot." Stiles voiced through snickers.

"Never call me that again!" Derek warned, causing Stiles to laugh harder as he walked out the room.

"I'm never going to live that down." He said through closed eyes, rubbing his temple.

* * *

"He seems cool." Laura said as Derek brought his attention back to his sister in front of him.

"So, how are you doing sis, everything okay?" Derek asked tensing up a bit, worried something might be wrong.

Laura didn't visit very often.

In fact, the last time he had seen his sister was during the whole Jenifer drama, years ago. They talked over the phone every couple of months or emailed but they haven't seen each other in years. Mainly, because Laura lived out of state and Derek being constantly busy with work.

"Relax, everything is fine." She reassured him.

Derek let out a sigh he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Let's go to lunch and catch up. It will be my treat. Besides, I have some news to tell you." Laura said, fixing her purse strap on her shoulder.

"Walter isn't coming along is he?" Derek asked carefully.

"No Derek, Walter isn't coming."

"Thank god for that." He replied, earning a smack across the arm on the way out the door.

"Owe! I was joking." Derek voiced, rubbing his arm.

"Sure you were Tater Tot, sure you were."

* * *

 **Note: A nice long chp for you guys, reviews please. I want to know people are actually reading and liking my stories.**


	35. Chapter 35

**NOTE: Hopefully, this chp came out alright. I wasn't really in the mood to write today but I wanted to get it done. I hate when I get in those mind sets. It's a long chapter. Anyways, enjoy! Let me know what you all think. Happy early Fourth everybody!**

* * *

Laura helped her son up onto the high cushioned seat as his feet dangled off the floor due to his short height. Once he was in a comfortable spot, she scooted in the booth next to him.

Derek took a seat on the opposite side of the table, sliding into the booth. He set his briefcase down on the cushion seat next to him just as the waitress approached.

"Welcome to Dixie's Diner, I'm Erin and I'll be your waitress for today." She voiced routinely, looking down at the table, as she placed two adult menus and one kid menu on the table.

She even pulled out some crayons from her pocket laying them on the table in front of the small boy.

He happily grabbed a crayon and began to scribble on the paper menu.

Erin continued to look down as she pulled out a notepad and pen from her other pocket.

"Now, what can I get you guys…"She paused as she moved her gaze up from the table noticing Derek for the first time, smiling brightly.

"…to drink?" She finished.

"Ladies first." Derek voiced, gesturing to Laura.

"What a gentleman." Erin praised, before turning to give Derek's sister her attention.

Laura rolled her eyes before answering.

"I'll take an Ice tea and the young man will take a coke to drink."

The waitress jotted down the orders before moving her eyes back to Derek.

"What can I get for you Handsome?"

"Oh brother." Laura mumbled under her breath.

"Uh, I'll just take a water."

"Sure thing, and if you don't mind me saying so, you guys make an attractive family." She claimed.

"What?" Derek replied, through widened eyes as Laura laughed out loud.

Erin nervously bit down on her bottom lip.

"Did, I say something wrong?"

"She's not my wife or girlfriend for that matter, she's my sister." Derek stressed.

"Oh, well in that case. I'll be right back with your drink orders." She replied happily, giving Derek a wink before heading off.

* * *

"She seems nice." Derek stated, as he grabbed a menu, opening it up.

"Derek, are you blind? She was clearly flirting with you."

"What? That was flirting?" He asked, arching his eyebrow in confusion.

"You are so clueless." Laura voiced, picking up her own menu.

Derek glanced back at their waitress to find her looking back, her cheeks grew red when she was caught staring and she turned back to the table she was at collecting the empty plates before walking off to the back.

"Anyway, what have you been up to?" Derek asked moving his attention back to his sister.

"Oh you know, the usual, dealing with this little trouble maker." Laura said, patting her son on the head as he continued to scribble on the kid's menu with crayons.

Derek smiled down at his little brown hair, blue eye nephew.

"Hey Shane, how are you doing buddy?" He asked from across the table.

Shane didn't response or look up. Instead, he kept drawing on his menu.

"Shane, your uncle is talking to you. Answer people when they talk to you." Laura snapped, grabbing the paper menu from him.

"That's mine! Gimmie, gimmie!" Shane shouted, throwing a little tantrum, kicking his feet under the table causing the counter top to shake a bit.

Derek looked around embarrassed noticing they were starting to get stares in the diner.

"Laura, it's okay. Just give him the menu, people are starting to look." Derek voiced, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable.

"Uh, fine." She said, placing the paper back down on the table.

Shane stopped kicking on cue and a small smile formed to his lips as he picked up a red crayon and continued to draw.

* * *

"Like a said, a trouble maker." Laura voiced with a frown, folding her arms to her chest.

"Oh come on, don't say that. I'm sure it's just a phase."

"Oh, I know it is. One he is almost done with, thankfully. He wouldn't be this way if his father was here. They are pretty close. Shane looks up to his dad quite a bit. He kind of reminds me of you in that way." She explained.

"What? I was never bad." Derek argued.

"Derek, when I use to babysit you, you were such a jerk to me."

"That's because you tried to boss me around all that time."

"Well, I was older after all, I just wanted some respect."

"Whatever you say Laura." Derek replied, glancing at his menu once more.

"Anyways, we are going off topic. The reason I brought you out is because I wanted to tell you that…there is another trouble maker on the way." She voiced with a smile on her face.

"What, you're pregnant?" Derek replied in shock.

"That's right; you're going to be an uncle again. And this time it's going to be a girl. Lord, help me."

"Well, congrats Laura. I guess you have been busy."

"Ewe, Derek."

He laughed at her discomfort.

"How is your wonderful life Walter with the white picket fence and dog?"

"Please don't start that. Walter is fine. There is no white fence and the pain in the ass dog ran away. That dog hated me. I swear he was Possessed or had rabies." Laura answered.

Derek chuckled in response.

* * *

"So how's our younger sister doing? I haven't seen Cora for a while." Laura asked.

"She's fine. Cora is actually dating one of my students."

"Hmm, that sounds about right. Which student?"

"You met him earlier."

"Cora is dating Stiles?" Laura voiced wide eyed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, it's just the way you two talked with each other, it seemed… never mind. So how are you doing Derek, anything new in the love front?"

"Nope, nothing to report."

"Really? Derek it's been three years."

"I'm not ready."

"Derek, it's time." Laura insisted.

"You want me to set you up again?"

"No, please don't. I've learned my lesson the last time you set me up."

"Ok fine. If you want to die alone be my guest."

"How old is Shane now?" Derek asked, switching the topic.

"Seven moving on seventeen. I swear he is wise beyond his years. Sometimes he even gives me advice. It's cute actually." Laura confessed.

"Sorry I haven't been around much." Derek voiced with a frown on his face.

"It's not all your fault we moved out of state when I had him. It's kind of hard to stay in touch when life happens. You're busy with your studies and I'm busy with family life. It happens."

* * *

"Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order yet?" Erin asked as she placed the glass cups down on the table.

"Umm, no, not quite. Can we have a few more minutes?" Derek asked.

"Anything for you. I mean, sure. I'll come back." She voiced flustered before walking off.

"What about the waitress?" Laura suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She's pretty right?" she asked.

Derek glanced over at their waitress. She was pretty. Erin had long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, a cute smile and seemed nice. There was no initial spark there but she was pretty.

"Yeah, she's attractive. What's your point?" Derek asked as he tossed his menu off to the side.

"Why don't you ask her out? A date would do you good." Laura insisted.

"You want me to ask our waitress out? Are you crazy?"

"Why not? You said you found her attractive. Unless of course, there is another woman or man you're interested in?" Laura voiced with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Derek had confided in his older sister once that he didn't discriminate against the thought of dating the same sex. He didn't feel gender was the determination if someone was attractive or not, it was what was inside that counted and yeah of course he found both women and men attractive from time to time.

He tried having a relationship with a man once or twice but nothing major, he had more experience with women and therefore felt more comfortable with the idea of dating a woman. I guess you could say society played a bit of a role in that as well.

Derek never really discussed his love interest with his younger sister, Cora. No one really knew except Laura, his best friend Boyd and possibly Stiles.

* * *

"What? That's ridiculous. Of course there is no one else." Derek bickered.

"Then prove it."

"Fine, I will." Derek replied stubbornly.

Laura smiled as she got her way and Derek gestured Erin over to their table.

"Do you know what you want?" Erin asked, bringing her notepad and pen out.

"Yes, I would like a date with you."


	36. Chapter 36

"Okay, you can do this, you can do this. It's just one date. You're in complete control. Nothing will happen that you don't want to happen, you got this." Derek voiced to himself in the mirror as he looked his appearance over.

He took a deep breath to calm his fast heart rate and ran his hands through his slicked back hair, making sure no strains were out of place.

"Derek, you here?" Cora called out down the hall.

Derek walked out of his bedroom down to the living room to find Cora and Stiles there.

Cora was looking through a pile of her brother's DVDs, not even caring about asking first or invading his privacy. Luckily, Derek didn't have any porn movies or anything embarrassing in his collection.

Stiles was facing the entertainment center, with his back to Cora, glancing at some family photos that sat on the cabinet.

They were all pictures and memories that Derek remembered and cherished.

* * *

There was one of him with his mom when he was just a baby; it was one of his favorites. She was wearing her favorite teal dress in the photo from what Derek was told, with her long, wavy black locks flowing in the wind. She was young and beautiful. Her eyes sparkled full of life and she was smiling lovingly down at Derek who was sound asleep in her arms.

There was another photo of Derek with his entire family, when he was a teenager; it was the last picture they ever got to take as a whole family. It was a group portrait. He could still remember all the trouble it took his mother to get the kids together and get the picture.

Derek and his sisters were against the group shot. They felt it was uncool at the time. However, now, times were different. Now, Derek was grateful for his mother urging them to come together for one last picture together, one last time before everything changed for good.

There were a few other pictures, one of him and Boyd on his first day of College. Where they met as roommates and became fast friends. There was another of Laura and her son, that she sent Derek when Shane was first borne.

Lastly, there were the shots that Derek and Jennifer took in a photo booth on one of their many dates before their relationship went downhill. There were three small pictures of them together encased in a plain white picture frame to be exact, one of them laughing sweetly, another of them making funny faces and the last one of Derek kissing Jen's cheek as she smiled in the shot. Pictures he had forgotten all about.

* * *

Derek tensed up a bit when he noticed Stiles hand come around the frame, bringing up to his face to get a closer look.

"Cora what are you doing here?" Derek voiced, letting his presence be known.

Stiles quickly spun around at the sound of his teacher's voice with the picture frame still in his hands.

Cora looked up from the movies and at her brother, her eyes widened as she took in his dressed up appearance.

"Derek, you look great." She said, eying his outfit.

Derek's tense form walked over to Stiles extended his hand out.

"You mind?" He asked in a cold tone.

Stiles cheeks grew red as his nosiness got the best of him.

"Sorry, I was curious." He said, handing Derek the picture frame.

Stiles watched as Derek opened one of the drawers of the entertainment center and without saying a word, tossed the picture in it, shutting it after.

Stiles couldn't tell if Derek was upset at his curiosity or at the pictures. Though not wanting to push and make matters worse he kept quite as Cora started to speak.

"Derek, why are you so dressed up anyways? Do you have a hot date I don't know about?" Cora teased.

"Something like that." Derek voiced, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly nervous.

He glanced over at Stiles shocked face before moving his gaze down to the floor.

"What, your dating someone, since when?" Cora asked defensively, putting her hands on her hips.

"Laura encouraged me to ask this waitress out and before I knew it I had a date with the girl." He confessed.

* * *

"Wait, Laura's back?" Cora said in shock.

"She's just visiting. She'll probably be heading home any day now."

"Laura seems nice." Stiles said out of the blue, entering the conversation.

"Wait, you met Laura? How come you both have seen her and I haven't?" Cora asked irritated.

"Perhaps she still isn't over you hitting on her husband?" Derek suggested.

"You hit on your sister's husband?!" Stiles exclaimed, wide eyed.

"No, I didn't hit on her husband. One, they weren't married at the time. And two, I was drunk, I would have thought a tree was attractive in my state." Cora argued.

Derek chuckled out loud at his sister as she glared at him. Stiles bit his lower lip to keep from snickering.

"It's not funny Derek. I'm going to call her right now and sort this out." Cora stated, walking down the hall as she dialed away on her cell leaving Derek and Stiles alone.

* * *

Stiles looked Derek over for the first time of the night. He was wearing a black blazer with a white v neck shirt underneath, a pair of comfortable fit blue jeans and some black dress shoes. He had a dressy yet casual look to him. He looked irresistible.

"So, are you excited for your date?" Stiles asked trying to kill the silence.

"I'm a nervous wreck. I haven't been on a date in forever. I don't even know how to act." Derek confessed, feeling his anxiety coming back.

"Knock, knock!"

"Oh god, I think that's her." Derek voiced, as he started to pace back and forth.

Stiles grabbed Derek's arm stopping him in his spot. He smiled up at his teacher, moving in front of him. Derek gave him a questioning look as Stiles tugged on to the ends of his blazer, pulling him in closer to him.

"Relax, you'll be fine. Just be yourself. She would be a fool not to like you for you." Stiles said looking into his intense blue eyes.

Derek gulped nervously as Stiles leaned in, close to Derek's face, so close he could feel his breath on his lips. For a moment, Derek was thinking Stiles was going to kiss him on the mouth, and for a moment he welcomed the idea, parting his lips slightly as Stiles closed in.

However, Instead of pressing his mouth against Derek's, Stiles moved his lips to Derek's stubble cheek and gave him a friendly peck.

Just as Stiles started to pull back Derek turned his head and smashed his lips against his students. Stiles taken back by his teacher's sudden actions, stumbled back a bit.

Derek gripped Stiles waist, pushing him closer, making their clothed chest press up against each other as his tongue greedily explored his student's mouth.

Stiles moaned in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Derek's back. He pushed the back of Derek's blazer and shirt up; slipping his hands over his teacher's bare, sculpted back, wanting more of him, wanting all of him.

Derek let out a low growl through the kiss and moved his hands down to Stiles clothed ass give it a squeeze.

"KNOCK, KNOCK."

The loud noise brought the two back to reality. Stiles and Derek broke away from each other's mouths. They were both out of breath, panting heavily.

Stiles eyes met Derek's once more except this time it wasn't desire that stared back, it was shame.

"I, I should get going, my date's waiting for me." Derek voiced huskily walking past Stiles, fixing his clothes.

"Derek, wait." Stiles voiced, turning around to face him but it was too late. Derek had already opened the door and was now greeting his date.

"Tell Cora not to wait up for me." Derek replied, with his back to Stiles as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

 **Note: So what do you all think? Good chapter/bad chapter/ any thoughts on what you think will happen or hope will happen?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Note: Hope you guys like it. this is a long chapter. I should another part to Neighbors up either later today or tomorrow. Reviews please.**

* * *

The sound of the keys rattling against the door handle woke Stiles up from his coma like state; he quickly sat up from his lounging position on the couch and grabbed the remote off the coffee table, pausing the movie that was playing on the big screen.

He looked down at his disheveled shirt and ran his hands over it, trying to smooth out any wrinkles that were now presence as the knob twisted and the front door started to open. Stiles then ran his hands through his messy bed hair, trying to make himself look somewhat decent just as Derek walked into the living room.

"Hey." Stiles voiced from the sofa.

Derek paused in his spot and his eyes widened in surprise when he realized it was not alone.

"What are you still doing here?" Derek asked as he walked further into the room.

"Oh umm, well funny story. Cora fell asleep on your bed after her long phone call to Laura. She was my ride home, so I've been stuck here ever since, watching movies."

"Why didn't you wake her up?" Derek asked, arching an eyebrow in question.

"I guess that would have been the smart thing to do but she looked so peaceful. I didn't have the heart to wake her."

Derek nodded in response as he took his blazer off setting it on a nearby chair, followed by placing his keys on the coffee table.

* * *

"So how was your date?" Stiles asked nervously

"Awkward. I didn't know what to talk about and the girl was pretty shy. I felt like I was on a date with a mute."

Stiles chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, that sounds nerve racking"

"Then towards the end of the night, after a few glasses of wine, the girl totally switched roles on me, going from a shy, self-conscious girl to a full blown overly confident, flirt , trying to push herself on me. It was confusing and quite a turn off." Derek confessed.

Stiles stayed quiet as his teacher went on in detail, talking about his date.

"I tried to be nice and give her a peck on the cheek goodnight and she grabbed my face and thrusted her tongue downs my throat, moaning like some porn star."

"Oh, did, did you like the kiss?" Stiles asked uneasily.

"No, I was so grossed out and quickly pulled back from her and then she asked if I wanted to stay the night, on the first date. Do people actually do that?" Derek asked curiously.

"Yeah, some do."

"Does no one know the meaning of true connection and intimacy anymore?" Derek stressed, frustrated.

"I know what you mean, in today's world you're lucky if you can even find someone to hold up a conversation with." Stiles replied.

Derek let out a heavy sighed before walking over to the couch Stiles was sitting on, taking a seat next to him.

"What are you watching?" He asked turning his attention towards the television screen.

"Oh uh, The departed. I love this movie. Plus, Leo's pretty hot in it."

"Yeah he is." Derek agreed, as he bent down and took off his shoes, trying to get comfortable.

"What, you think Leo is attractive?" Stiles asked stunned.

"Yeah, he looks good in this movie. What?"

"I'm just surprised you feel the same. For a moment I was starting to wonder..."

"My sexual preference?" Derek finished Stiles thoughts.

"Well yeah. I mean, have you ever been with a guy fully?"

"I have." He answered cautiously.

* * *

Stiles sat on the edge of his seat finding their conversation more intriguing then the movie now.

"How, uh, how was it?"

"It was...different."

"Good different or bad different?" Stiles asked eagerly.

"Neither, just different."

"But I mean, did you like it?"

"To a certain point, yeah. I mean, it was decent sex. It's just, the connection wasn't there. It wasn't the best sexual experience I ever had." Derek clarified.

"Who was?"

Stiles watched as Derek tensed up in his spot and got uncomfortable; it didn't take an expert to know who popped into his mind... Jennifer.

Stiles didn't know if he was jealous or curious at that point.

"What about you? Have you ever gone all the way?" Derek asked before turning his eyes back to the television as a big shooting scene came on the screen.

"I'm not a virgin. I've had plenty of sex with girls but with guys, oral and dry humping is as far as I have gone. Not that I would be opposed to doing more, it's just, I haven't meet someone I felt close enough too. Also, there is always the worry of not knowing if the guy would want to top. I mean how do you know if a guy wants to top or bottom?" Stiles replied watching Derek for his reaction before moving his eyes to the movie screen.

"Well, asking is a good start." Derek teased, moving his attention back over to his student, meeting his gaze once more.

"Funny, I'm serious though."

"You just say upfront your preference and hope you're both in agreement. The good guys will go either way but some dudes are set to certain standards, so it all depends."

Stiles nodded, taking in the new information.

* * *

"So, what about you, are you a top or bottom?"

"Uh, well I like being on top but I could go either way for the right person." Derek stated.

"Yeah, I agreed." Stiles replied, starting into his teacher's blue eyes.

"Listen Stiles, about earlier..."

Stiles moved closer to Derek, hopeful.

"Yes?"

Derek found himself glancing between Stiles warm, brown eyes and his pink, soft lips somewhat intrigued before looking away.

"It shouldn't have happened."

"Oh." Stiles replied, disappointed.

"I was just nervous and needed a distraction and you were right in front of me and I took advantage and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"Derek don't be. I wanted to, and I liked it, a lot." Stiles confessed.

Derek turned back to face his student with an uncertain look on his face.

"You're dating my sister Stiles."

Stiles smiled up at Derek and slide his hand over Derek's stubbed cheek.

Derek inhaled deeply, and his form tensed up under his student's touch.

"Derek." Stiles whispered, near his teacher's mouth as he leaned in closer with his eyes full of desire.

"I'm not, I'm not dating Cora." He announced to a confused Derek before closing the gap between them and meeting his lips in a sensual lip lock.

Derek relaxed in Stiles hold, and found himself kissing back. Their lips pressed against each other and their tongues caressed in a playfully manner.

Stiles moaned into the kiss as Derek took the control pushing again Stiles back, pressing him further into him until their chest were smashed up against each other.

It wasn't until Derek felt Stiles clothes hard on rub up against his own arousal, that he parted ways.

* * *

"Wait, I can't."

"What, what is it?" Stiles asked panicked.

"I haven't been intimate with someone for a long time now, not since..." Derek trailed off.

"It's okay. I don't mind if you're a little rusty." Stiles teased, giving Derek a peck on the cheek.

"It's not that Stiles. I've had sex after my ex, Jennifer. With a few people, but none of which I ever truly connected with like Jen or..."

"Me?"

Derek nodded nervously.

"It's okay, I understand. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do...but I think you do want this." He said grinding into his teacher's hard on, making him whimper.

"Stiles." Derek protested.

"Stop fighting me Teach."

"Stiles, I..."

"I won't hurt you, I promise." Stiles replied, giving him a genuine smile.

Derek's eyes meet Stiles once more and he pulled him into a passionate lip lock.

He let Stiles take the lead as he lay back on the couch, taking Stiles down with him through the kiss.

Stiles broke the kiss as he started to grind his clothed hardness against Derek. His lips grazed Derek neck as his panted and moaned away, pushing his hips deeper and faster into his teacher's.

Derek gripped Stiles clothed ass, urging him on as he grunted through gasps, pushing his eager hips up to meet his student's.

They were both close to reaching climax.

* * *

"Stiles." Derek gasped, filling a bit lightheaded.

"Oh, Teach." Stiles groaned, pushing harder into Derek's crotch.

Moments later, Stiles was shaking uncontrollably as his body tensed up.

"Uh!"

"Stiles!" Derek voiced, feeling his own end coming upon him.

Stiles weak form dropped onto Derek's clothes chest.

"Oh fuck." He panted into his teacher's neck as he worked on calming his breathing.

Derek panted right along with him and ran a soothing hand over Stiles back trying to calm him down as well as himself.

The touch was so warm and sweet and comfort Stiles to the point of falling asleep in his teacher's arms.


	38. Chapter 38

**Note: It's a long chapter. I changed Peter's last name to White considering Derek and Peter are not related in this story.**

 **I have a new question for you guys, if you look on my channel I have a story (which is not a story, rather a choice I need your help voting on.) My next story will be Unofficial Brothers. I need your help with one of two options to choose from for the story. Please read and place your choice for idea #1 or #2 on the story labeled "Unofficial Brothers Ideas." Thanks again.**

 **Off topic: How many people watched tonight's Teen Wolf for Sterek moments?**

* * *

Stiles was sleeping soundly against something warm, something firm, something rising and falling slowly up and down, something beating next to his ear.

He could hear the faint sound of someone calling his name. It became clearer and louder the second time around.

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few moments until his eyes adjusted to the light in the room. He looked down at the heated surface he was sleeping on not so long ago, staring down at a hard, clothed chest, noticing a wet spot from him drooling.

He crinkled his forehead in confusion trying to remember where he was and who he was with.

It took a moment before last night's events came back, hitting Stiles full force.

His eyes widen, his body tensed up and he whipped his head up in a flash, meeting a pair of deep blue eyes that were looking right back at him.

"Morning." Derek said with a hint of amusement in his voice and a smirk on his lips.

"Oh shit." Stiles replied in shock, causing Derek to snicker a bit.

"I mean, morning." He said blushing, as he wiped the excess drool off his chin and moved off Derek's chest so his teacher could move freely.

Stiles stood up, fixing his twisted shirt, smoothing it out as Derek sat up on the couch and looked down at his own shirt.

Stiles cringed slightly as his teacher took notice to the saliva stain he left on him. His cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

* * *

Without a word, Derek lifted the shirt up over his head, tossing it on the cushion seat beside him.

Stiles was in a trance, staring at his teacher's sexy, built chest as Derek started to speak again.

"Listen Stiles, about last night…"

"You going to say you regret it, aren't you?" He voiced irritated.

"No, I don't regret it." Derek replied calmly with a blank look on his face.

"You don't?"

"No, do you?"

"No." Stiles replied, grinning.

Derek gave a small smile in return just as Stiles leaned down for a kiss.

Derek stopped him short, placing a hand on his student's clothed chest, keeping Stiles a couple inches away from his lips.

"But…"

Stiles sighed frustrated and pulled back.

"I knew there was a but."

"We have to be careful, if we decide to continue down this path." Derek warned in a stern tone.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles replied, rolling his eyes.

"Stiles, I'm serious. No one can know about us while I'm still your teacher."

"Got it teach." Stiles snapped.

"Smart Ass." Derek retorted, with a glare.

"You know you love me ass." Stiles teased, coming closer and leaning into his teacher's frame with a playful look on his face.

"Is that right?" Derek challenged, sliding his hands over the back side of Stiles jeans, running his hands over his clothed ass just as their lips brushed.

Derek gave Stiles cheeks a squeeze, making his student moan against his mouth as their lips pressed together in a deep kiss.

Stiles straddled Derek's lap and ran his hands through his teacher's dark locks as Derek slide his hands up his student's back pressing him closer into his chest and added tongue to the intense kiss.

* * *

"Whoa! Way too early to be seeing all that." Cora voiced, as she walked out from Derek's bedroom, shielding her eyes from the make out scene happening on the couch.

Stiles and Derek immediately broke apart and got up off the sofa, moving a few feet apart as Cora walked into the kitchen.

"Nice to see you are both getting along." She said with a knowing smile as she poured herself some orange juice.

"Yeah, about that, you have some explaining to do, both of you." Derek suddenly said, narrowing his eyes in an interrogating manner, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Well, would you look at that? Where has the time gone? I got to get to class." Stiles replied, glancing as his bare wrist as if he was wearing a watch.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him as Cora chimed in.

"Yeah, we should get you to school. Don't want to be late. Come on Stiles." Cora added, taking a big gulp of her juice before setting the cup on the counter and rushing towards the front door.

"Stiles." Derek protested.

"See you in class." Stiles said quickly, pecking him on the lips before heading towards the front door to catch up with Cora.

"This isn't over guys." Derek stated, as they shut the door behind them.

* * *

"You slept with your teacher?!" Scott exclaimed, big eyed in the parking lot.

"Shhh." Stiles said, cautiously glancing around them to make sure there were no other students nearby that could overhear their conversation.

Scott quickly shut his car down, putting his backpack on before jogging over to Stiles who was on the move.

"We didn't have sex or anything; it was just like some clothed bumping and grinding followed by falling asleep on each other." Stiles stated casual.

"Oh yeah, that's a big different." Scott said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as they continued walking on their way to their first hour class.

Stiles and Scott headed inside the main building when they caught sight of a familiar teacher, Mr. Peter White. He was a well-liked teacher by most girl's campus, guys not so much. It probably had to do with the fact he was very cocky and wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

* * *

He was considered the second most attractive teacher on campus. Mr. Hale was number one.

Mr. White had short, dirty blonde hair, rich green eyes and a devious smile with a nice built. He taught History.

I heard quite a few stories about male students reporting him for unfair treatment, stories of him giving his male students more work, calling them out more in class to answer questions on the assignments he assigns and that he grades them harder than females in his class.

One guy was a straight A student in all of his classes but because he questioned Mr. Whites harsh teachings styles, he failed him.

Luckily, I never had him as a teacher to find out first hand, nor was I planning to.

* * *

"Looking good ladies, if you were a few years older you would be in trouble." Peter said to a couple of female students passing by in the hall, staring at them with hungry eyes.

The girls of course giggled as they walk passed his door, all giddy with excitement that he noticed them. I shivered at the scene.

"I don't like him." I voiced, as Peter's eyes linger on the girls backsides a little too long as they walk away.

"Who, Mr. White?" Scott asked, as he followed my gaze over to the smug History teacher.

"There is something about him that just gives me the creeps." I stated.

"Well, the ladies love him."

"Yeah, I noticed. I don't know what they see in him." I replied, as I watched him stand by his door greeting some students as they walked into his class room.

* * *

"An easy grade, perhaps? I heard from this one girl in my computer class that all female students have to do is flirt and show a little cleavage and he'll let then get away with pretty much anything and pass them."

"That's disgusting."

"Don't be so quick to judge. How do you know Mr. Hale wouldn't be the same way given the opportunity?" Scott argued.

"He would never."

"He did seduce you, didn't he? You sure, he's not doing the same with other students or hasn't before?" Scott challenged.

Stiles clenched his hands into a fist as he became angered by his friend's views about his teacher and now lover?

"Look Scott, I appreciate your concern, but your barking up the wrong tree and for your information, I seduced him." Stiles snapped, before walking off, living Scott in his spot.

"What, What did I say?" Scott thought out loud, shrugging to himself before going on his way to his class.


	39. Chapter 39

**Note: Sorry, I know it's been awhile. I finished Neighbors and started a new Sterek story called Unofficial Brothers. Enjoy, please review!**

* * *

Derek unlocked the front door and walked inside, setting his briefcase next to the entrance before processing further inside, taking his dress jacket off along the way.

Once he was free of the extra clothing item, he folded it in half and draped it along his arm as he continued on his way to the living room. He worked on undoing his tie with his other hand, when he froze in tracks realizing he wasn't alone.

There in the living room was Stiles playing with his nephew, Shane.

"Bang bang!" Shane said excitedly, as he pointed his index finger at Derek's student.

"Oh, you got me!" Stiles responded, wincing as if in pain, reaching for his clothed chest and playfully falling down on the ground.

"Again, again!" Shane replied, jumping up and down.

"What's going on here?" Derek questioned, arching an eyebrow at Stiles, as he set his jacket on a nearby chair followed by his tie.

* * *

Stiles immediately stood up and smoothed out his shirt as he caught sight of his teacher.

"Uh, Shane, why don't you play with your toys for a bit while I talk to your uncle?" Stiles voiced to the little boy on the floor.

To Derek's surprised Shane didn't throw a tantrum or complain. He did as told and went over to his pile of toys and sat down, picking one up that he liked.

Stiles moved his gaze to Derek and grinned.

"He's a great kid."

"Uh, yeah. He is." Derek voiced uncomfortably, as he walked into the kitchen area with Stiles on his tail.

"So, why are you here and taking care of my nephew to boot?" Derek questioned, folded his arms into his chest.

Stiles was taken aback by Derek's stand offish ways. One minute, they were in sync making out and talking about being together and the next, it was like Derek was back to being closed off and thinking of him as just a student in his home.

It took Stiles a moment to recover from his teacher's attitude switch before he could answer.

"Well, I came here after school to see if you wanted to hang out and you weren't here but your sister was. Laura said she had some event she needed to go to and that she was going to ask if you could watch Shane for a few hours but you weren't here so…" Stiles voiced gesturing to himself.

"So, you got stuck with him instead." Derek finished.

"Well, I wouldn't word it that way, but basically yes."

"How did you get in here?"

Stiles opened his mouth to reply but Derek cut him off before he could speak.

"Wait; don't tell me, the key under the mat?" Derek voiced accusingly.

Stiles nodded in response.

"I really need to change that hiding place." Derek thought out loud, before going over to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water.

* * *

"Are you thirsty?" He asked with his hand on the door, turning his head to face his student.

"No thanks, I'm good." Stiles replied nervously, as he fidgeted with his hands, not sure what to do.

"I can't believe Laura asked you to watch her son?" Derek voiced as he uncapped his water and took a sip.

"Why not? I'm good with kids." Stiles voiced smugly.

"You should be, you're practically a kid yourself." Derek joked.

"Hey, that's not very nice." Stiles said in defense, playfully slapping Derek's chest.

Derek smirked amused as they walked back out into the living room where Shane was.

He took a seat on the couch and turned on the news as Stiles went back over to where Shane was playing.

* * *

Derek found his eyes drifting off the television from time to time, watching as Stiles role-played with his nephew, making noises, animated gestures and funny looking facial expressions.

He couldn't help but frown, thinking how different they were. Stiles was so warm, goofy and open with everyone he met, making fast friends, whereas Derek was stern, distant and very careful with who he let into his inner circle.

Derek knew nothing about kids. He could not relate to the carefree attitude they possessed. Kids were foreign to him. On the other hand, Stiles seemed like a natural.

"You like kids, huh?" Derek asked as he continued to watch his student's interactions with his relative.

Stiles turned his head so he could look back at Derek as he answered.

"Hell yeah! Kids are awesome."

Derek nodded as he let Stiles answer soak in, taking another sip of water.

"I plan on having three or four of them." Stiles added, causing Derek to choke on his water.

* * *

"What about you? You want kids one day?" He asked, once Derek regained control over his coughing.

"Umm, the subject never came up in the past. I never really thought about it, to tell you the truth."

"So start thinking about it. I think you would make a great father figure." Stiles voiced giving him a genuine smile.

"You do?"

"Yeah man. You're great at teaching and being authoritative. Plus, a kid would do you good, loosen you up a bit."

"I'm not fun like you. I can't relate to kids. I've never even spent time with my nephew alone before." Derek said frowning.

"I think you can be fun. You have more potential than you give your self-credit for." Stiles praised making Derek's cheeks heat up.

"Come on, I'll prove it." Stiles added, coming over to where he was sitting.

Before Derek could protest, Stiles grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him over to his nephew.

* * *

"Hey Shane, Wanna play, hide from the killer dinosaur?" Stiles asked, bending down to his level.

"Yay!" Shane expressed excitedly, getting up from his spot.

"Okay, you and I are going to be the tourists trying to escape the jaws of the scary T-Rex whom your uncle will be playing."

"Stiles, I really don't…" Derek started to protest.

"Show us your ferocious growl." Stiles demanded, turning to face Derek.

Derek looked down at his hopeful nephew and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Grr." He voiced.

"Pathetic." Stiles replied, shaking his head back and forth in disappointment.

Derek rolled eyes at his student annoyed.

"Stiles, this is stupid."

* * *

"No, it's fun. Now come on, give us a big growl like you mean it."

"Please." Shane begged, looking up at Derek with big puppy dog eyes.

"Growl!"

"There you go. Now put your body into it. Show us your claws and give us a mean expression when you growl." Stiles instructed.

Derek let out a frustrated sigh before collecting himself and curling his fingers as if they were large claws and he crinkled in forehead in an angered look.

"GROWL!"

"Ahh, he's after us! Come on Shane, let's hide!" Stiles played, grabbing the boy's small hand in his, running down the hall.

* * *

Shane and Stiles playfully screamed, waving their hands in the air as they took off down the hall.

Derek started after them, growling.

Before Derek knew it, it stopped feeling like work and he was actually enjoying himself.

He captured his nephew, scooping him up in his arms, lifting him off the ground as the little one screamed and squealed in glee.

"I got you! I'm going to eat you!" Derek voiced, putting his mouth on Shane's stomach, blowing on it, making farting noises causing Shane to squirm and laugh.

Derek joined in the laughter, setting him down on the ground.

Stiles watched the interaction with smile on his face.

"I like you. You're fun." Shane said, surprising Derek by hugging his leg.

Derek careful place a hand on his nephews back and smiled down at him, before looking up, meeting stiles gaze.


	40. Chapter 40

**Note:** This is a really long chapter and has a big sexual scene in it, so your welcome. LOL! Hopefully it was worth the wait. Don't forget to check out my other Sterek stories if you haven't already. Thanks again for the support, you all know how I feel about reviews. Enjoy!

 **Sterek stories of mine**

 _ **Control Me ( popular one, complete )**_

 ** _Hidden Expectations ( 2nd popular, complete )_**

 ** _I Love You ( one shot, complete )_**

 ** _Neighbors ( drabble, complete)_**

 ** _Unoffical Brothers ( in progress )_**

 ** _Unoffical Brothers outake ( complete? )_**

* * *

Shane was out cold, curled up against his uncle Derek's chest as cartoons played on the television in the background.

"See, I told you would be a good dad one day." Stiles said, smiling down at the sight of sleeping boy in his teacher's hold.

Derek ran a soothing hand back and forth against the small boy's back as Shane continued right on sleeping soundly.

"It's different when you have your own as oppose to watching someone else's offspring. And I had no clue what I was even doing with him today." Derek confessed.

"Yeah, but you get the hang of it after a while." Stiles replied, reaching over and moving a few brown locks out of the boy's face.

Once satisfied, Stiles moved his hand back from the boy's hair. His hand was in mid-air when Derek suddenly took ahold of it, grabbing his attention.

"Thanks, for tonight." He voiced, giving his student's hand a light squeeze.

"Yeah, sure. I love kids. I don't mind spending time with you either."

Derek smiled at Stiles words just as the front door opened up.

He dropped Stiles hand, placing his palm down over the back off his nephew as Laura walk through the door.

* * *

"You got him to sleep? Wow, that impressive. Usually he is bouncing off the walls till late at night." She stated, as she walked into the room, stopping right in front of the couch where her brother was sitting with her sleeping son.

Derek sat up with the child in his hold, allowing Laura to take a hold of Shane, placing him against her chest.

"Well, you have Stiles to thank for that. He wore him out a great deal."

"We both did. He's a great kid." Stiles voiced from his spot on the couch.

"Thanks. Yes, he is." Laura replied as she readjusted her purse on one shoulder and son on the other.

"I should get this one to bed before he wakes up all crabby. Thanks again for the help Stiles. I'll call you later in the week Derek." Laura responded before heading towards the entrance.

Stiles gave her a wave goodbye as Derek led her out of his house, shutting the door behind her after saying his goodbyes.

* * *

"And then there were two." Stiles joked as Derek returned to the living room.

"Are you hungry?" Derek asked, feeling a bit out of sorts.

"Nah, I'm good. You?" Stiles replied, feeling just as out of place.

"No, I'm fine."

This was the first time they had been alone since they had agreed to a relationship of some kind. Neither knew what to do or how to act.

"What time do you have to head back?" Derek asked suddenly.

"Trying to kick me out already?" Stiles teased, as he sat up in his spot, turning the television off.

"No, of course not. You're welcomed here. I just wasn't sure if you needed to get home." Derek replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he came back over to the couch.

"No, I can stay."

Derek sat down next to Stiles staring into his eyes.

"Stay for a bit or stay the night?"

A grin formed on Stiles lips.

"Did you want me to stay the night?" He asked, leaning in closer, letting his breath fan against Derek face.

"Y-yes." He said huskily just as Stiles mouth met his in a closed mouth kiss.

Their lips brushed for a moment or two, before pulling back and gazing into each other's lustful eyes.

"Then I'll stay." Stiles said.

* * *

Derek gulped nervously as if what was about to happen suddenly dawned on him.

Stiles gave him a small smile and rubbed a comforting hand on Derek's arm seeing his tense form.

"So, where do we start?" Stiles asked, wetting his dry lips with his tongue, feeling just as nervous and uncertain on what to do.

"I have no fucking idea." Derek voiced, making them both crack up on cue, easing some of the tension.

Stiles took the lead getting up from the couch extending his hand out.

"Come on, let's take this into the bedroom."

Derek looked down at his hand and back at his face to make sure there was no doubt before grabbing his hand, getting off the couch.

Derek kept his hold on Stiles hand as he led him to his bedroom, opening the door for them.

He was a nervous wrecking inside. This was the first time someone had been in his room since Jennifer.

The rebounds that he hooked up with in the past never even saw his bedroom. Derek would always have sex at their house. He never allowed them into his bedroom. He told himself he would only allow people he saw promise with, people he cared for into his bedroom.

Only two people ever fit that description. Jennifer at one point and now Stiles.

It wasn't until that moment; Derek realized just how much Stiles meant to him.

He wasn't crazy to think they would go all the way. He knew that wasn't going to happen, not yet anyway. Stiles wasn't experienced and Derek didn't want to rush him, rush the possibility of them.

* * *

"So this is Teach's bedroom huh?" Stiles said intrigued as he walked around scanning his surrounds.

"Yeah."

"It's nice. You have a big, comfy bed." Stiles said, as he took a seat on it, bouncing up and down on the mattress, listening to the light squeaking noise it made, as if testing it out.

Derek smirked amused.

"So, what do you want to do?" Stiles asked, as some confidence he had earlier left.

He looked down at his hands in his lap and blushed.

Derek came over and kneeled in front of Stiles legs, placing his hands on top of Stiles, making him meet his gaze.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen that you don't want to happen. I don't want to rush this."

Stiles nodded in understanding as Derek rubbed his hands up and down stiles pant legs trying to soothe him.

"I want this. I'm just…god, I can't believe I'm going to say this..." Stiles started, taking a deep breath.

"It's okay, what is it?"

"I'm just...I'm scared okay. I never felt for someone the way I feel for you. I don't want to screw it up."

Derek smiled in response.

"Me too. We will take it slow, just tell me what you're comfort with. Tell me what you want okay?"

* * *

Stiles licked his lips feeling his pants tightening up on him. Even more so with Derek hands rubbing against the sides of his thighs. The action was meant to ease his nerves; instead it was turning Stiles on like crazy.

Derek's fingers were just inches from his harden cock.

"What do you want?" He repeated.

"I want to feel your hands on my ass, squeezing my cheeks, and fingering my hole as you suck me dry." Stiles said huskily, already panting in need.

"Fuck." Derek replied, feeling his pants becoming painfully uncomfortable.

Derek got up from his spot and unzipped his pants as Stiles scooted back on the bed watching and palming himself through his jeans as Derek discarded his pants, leaving him in his boxer briefs and button down shirt.

Derek curses under his breath at all the buttons on his shirt as he works on undoing them, trying to unfasten them as quick as possible.

Stiles unzipped his own pants, pulling them down to his knees. He then reached above his head and removed his shirt.

Once he was free from his dress shirt, Derek came over to Stiles on the bed and helped him pull his pants all the way off.

As the jeans hit the floor Derek climbed over his student and captured his mouth in a passion kiss.

His hands moved in-between Stiles body and the mattress, gripping his ass with his manly hands, getting a handful of cheek in each palm as he thrusted his tongue down his student's throat.

Stiles groaned as Derek gives his ass a squeeze and wrapped his legs around his teacher's waist, pushing his hips up, wanting to feel all of Derek's against him.

"Fuck Stiles, don't do that." Derek voiced, as he panted and tried to calm himself, feeling like he could cum any second just from watching, hearing, feeling Stiles in those few moments.

"I can't help it. I need contact. I'm so horny."

Derek gave Stiles a closed mouth kiss.

"Let go."

Stiles looked up at him wide eye, like he was crazy.

"Trust me baby. Let go."

Stiles felt his cheeks blush at Derek's terms of endearment and did as told, removing his legs from Derek's hips.

He whimpered with need but stayed still as Derek slid down his body.

* * *

There was already a wet spot on Stiles underwear. Derek couldn't tell if it was from Stiles dick leaking, his own or from both of them.

He ignored his urges to fuck him senseless and moved down to Stiles crotch, pulling his briefs down along the way.

Stiles dick sprang free, excited, pink and wet.

Derek took a breath to steady his nerves before continuing.

"Push your legs up and bend your knees." He instructed.

Stiles did as told holding his calves in his grip, giving him a view of everything.

Derek went over to his nightstand drawer and pulled out some lube as Stiles waited on the bed, licking his lips in anticipation.

Derek came back over to the edge of the bed, drizzling some of the slimy liquid down his index finger, making sure to coat his entire finger in the sustain. He then dripped some on top of Stiles puckered hole, spreading it around the opening.

After a look and a nod, Derek took the incentive and pushed his lubed finger into Stiles eager hole.

His student gasped, as his ass tightened around Derek's finger, trying to suck him in.

* * *

Derek waited till Stiles was squirming against his finger in need before he began to slowly move his finger further inside. He pushed his digit fully in, only to slowly pull it back, to the point only the tip of his finger was left inside. He did this a couple of times, getting Stiles used to the feeling.

"Uh, god. Keep going, feels so…oh Der… I need…it hurts." Stiles struggled to say, reaching for his painfully hard cock trying to stroke himself.

Derek swatted his student's hand away and moved closer to Stiles cock, watching as beats of cum oozed out the pinkish, purple tip.

Derek kept his eyes on Stiles as his finger stilled inside him and he brought his warm, wet tongue out swiping against his needy cock.

"Oh fuck! Uh!" Stiles voiced, rolling his eyes into the back of his head.

Derek took his cock fully inside his mouth and began to suck as he started moving his finger inside Stiles tight hole again.

"Oh god, oh, I'm so close, I'm so fucking close!" Stiles exclaimed, grabbed the back of Derek head to keep him put, as he brought his happy hips up to his mouth.

"Uhhhh, ohhhh, mmmmmm, Derek!" He shouted, as his warm cum shot down his teacher's throat.

* * *

Stiles once tense body became mush against the bed. He was sweaty and shaky from the aftermath of his intense release. His heart was going a mile a minute, causing his chest to rise and fall quickly. His mind was elsewhere, in a faraway place, enjoying the blissful high.

Derek removed his mouth and finger from his student and headed over to his bathroom to get cleaned up.

He came back a few minutes later, lying down by Stiles who had now calmed down.

"Your turn." Stiles said grinning, sitting up, about to move over his teacher's body when Derek stopped him with a hand on his chest, keeping Stiles in his spot.

Stiles gave him a questing look.

"It's okay. I already came."

"What, when?"

"When you were getting off, enjoying your high, I jerked off. I was pretty close myself; it didn't take much at that point. Watching you get off was enough to make me reach climax. You're very hot when you cum."

"Holy shit." Stiles said grinning at the news, pressing his lips to Derek's.

If Stiles wasn't so worn out and fucked already he would have been sporting another hard on.


	41. Chapter 41

**Note: Sorry for the long wait guys. I was dealing with hurricane Irma and losing power/cable for a little bit as well as work. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Julia Caesar once said Experience is the teacher of all things. A quote of his that I happen to strongly agree with. You can be taught many skills but until you actually use them and learn from experience they are useless." Mr. Hale said closing his workbook and placing it down on his desk, as he got up and faced the blackboard, grabbing a piece of chalk to write with.

The class watched intrigued as Mr. Hale started to write neatly on the chalk board as he spoke.

"Here are a couple of Julia Caesar's famous quotes, I want you guys to read each over and find the one that connects to you. When you do, I want you to take that quote and write a paragraph about what the quote means to you and how you apply it to your everyday life." He said placing the chalk down and wiping his hands off.

"Now, any questions?" Mr. Hale asked, scanning the classroom.

Suddenly the door squeaked open and Ms. Shaw appeared.

"Mr. Hale, can I have a word with you?" She asked holding a stack of files in her hands.

"Yes, of course. Class start working on your paper." Derek voiced as he headed over to the door with an enquiring look on his face.

Stiles knew he should have been writing but he couldn't help but to watch the interaction between the two faulty members, curious as to what was going on.

* * *

He adjusted his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose and glanced over at the pair, observing as Ms. Shaw whispered something close to Derek's ear, making his eyebrows furrowed up in question or possibly concern. Derek's lips moved shortly after as to say something back to her and she nodded back before looking out to the classroom in Stiles direction. Derek's eyes followed suit.

Oh shit! Did Ms. Shaw find out about our secret teacher and student relationship? Stiles thought.

His heartbeat rose in his chest, his palms started to sweat.

"Mr. Stilinski, can you please come down here and bring your things with you." Derek said, his voice giving nothing away.

Stiles glanced around the room as students watched curious; some even whispering to others as if thinking Stiles was in trouble.

Stiles gulped nervously as he packed his things and flung his backpack over his shoulder, heading down the steps to the front.

He stopped in front of the pair, eyeing Derek, trying to get a reading from him, but Derek looked out to the rest of his students avoiding eye contact with Stiles. Ms. Shaw was the only one looking him in the eyes.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked.

"You got your wish Stiles, you have been transferred to another class." She announced.

"What, really?" He voiced in shock, not sure how to take the news.

Part of Stiles was happy for the transfer, considering it meant it was safer for his relationship with Mr. Hale and less likely someone would find out about him but another part of him was sadden that he wouldn't be able to see Derek in class anymore. It meant less time they would have together.

Derek headed over to his desk grabbing some paper work off the surface and handing it to Stiles.

"Be good and good luck." He voiced.

"Yeah, thanks." Stiles replied awkwardly, taking the papers as Ms. Shaw watched their every move, as well as the rest of the class.

For some weird reason it felt like they were saying goodbye for good. Stiles knew it wasn't the case but it felt that way for him and by the sadden look in Derek's eyes, it looked like he felt the same way.

Stiles had a strange urge to pull Derek into a tight hug to ease any feelings of doubt he was having or Derek for that matter but he resisted, knowing it would look suspicious to the rest class watching.

* * *

Stiles followed Ms. Shaw silently down the hall with his head down, practically dragging his feet along the way.

"Here we are." She announced, stopping by a closed door and giving it a knock.

"Who is my new teacher?" Stiles suddenly asked, realizing he forgot to ask earlier.

The door opened to reveal none other than Peter White.

Fuck my life, Stiles thought.

"Stiles, this is your new teacher for first period, Mr. White." Ms. Shaw said, handing his files over to Peter.

"Please call me Peter, everyone does." Peter said, giving me one of his overly creepy smiles.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Ms. Shaw said before walking off without a care back to her office.

* * *

"So tell me Stiles, why are you transferring now, after all this time?" Peter questioned, as he looked my papers over.

"Umm, well I didn't find my current first period challenging enough." Stiles lied.

Peter looked up from his file, intrigued.

"You know, we don't usually let someone transfer so late in the school year but I'm willing to make an exception. As long as you follow my rules and are a good little boy." He voiced.

"I know Mr. Hale tends to take it easy on his students. I prefer the tough love theory in my classroom. That's not going to be a problem is it?" Peter questioned.

"No sir. I like a challenge."

"So do I." Peter replied, giving me a look over as if he wanted to eat me whole.

"I nervously gulped, gripping the strap of my backpack a bit tighter than necessary.

"Shall we?" Peter said politely, opening the classroom door for me.

* * *

I headed inside, scanning over my new classmates feeling even more apprehensive as I saw the look of doom covered on most of their faces.

I tensed up as I felt Mr. White gripped my shoulder giving it a light massage as he spoke to his other students.

"Class this is our new student, Stiles. Let's give him a warm welcoming."

The class gave a weak greeting and Peter narrowed his eyes in their direction, disapprovingly and his hand tightened a bit on Stiles shoulder making him shudder.

"Now class you can do better than that. Let's hear it. " Mr. White demanded.

Stiles watched amazed as the class came together in voice as they gave him a clear and loud, "Welcome Stiles."

It was creepy to say the least.

"That's more like it." Mr. White said pleased, shaking stiles shoulder in an awkward friendly manner before removing his hand from Stiles all together.

Stiles let out a sigh in relief when he was free of Peter's touch.

"There is a seat right up front you can take Stiles." Peter voiced as he went behind his desk.

Great, I have to sit in the fucking front row of his class, this can't get any worse. Stiles thought.

* * *

"We are going to start on page 157. Stiles I would like you to do the honors of reading the chapter out loud to the rest of the class." Peter voiced from behind his desk, sitting in his over the top, chair.

"I don't have a book." Stiles stressed in his seat.

"I'll see about getting another book for you till than you will have to share with someone next to you. Sarah, you mind sharing?" Peter asked sickeningly sweet.

"Not at all Peter, I mean Mr. White." She voiced, leaning over in her V-neck shirt, showing off her cleavage as she placed her book down on Stiles desk.

He glanced down at her cleavage which was hard to ignore, considering it was in his fucking face. Her boobs were basically popping out of her shirt with her pop up bra.

Stiles looked back towards Peter to see his eyes on his student's boobs, licking his lips before going back his book.

I stand corrected, it just got fucking worse. Stiles thought.


	42. Chapter 42

**Note: This is a pretty long chapter. You're welcome. LOL!**

 **Sorry for the wait. Any reviews would be great.**

 **I only hear from one regular reader for this story would be nice to hear from others from time to time.**

* * *

Derek opened the front door, still wearing his work attire from earlier minus the tie and jacket. Stiles stood on the other side of the threshold in his blue jeans and comic shirt, with his back pack slung over one shoulder.

Without saying a word, Derek opened the door wider allowing a smiley face Stiles to pass by.

Stiles walked inside stopping a few feet away and waited for Derek to shut the door.

Once it was closed and locked for safety, Derek turned around to face him. On cue, Stiles dropped his bookbag on the ground with a thud and rushed over to Derek smacking his lips against his.

Derek happily accepted and wrapped his arms around Stiles waist, resting his hands on his lower back as he slid his tongue deep into his mouth, exploring his depths.

The pair locked lips and caressed tongues like they haven't seen each other in months. After a couple of moans came out and hands started to become bolder, tugging on clothing and grasping body parts Derek stopped the intense kiss, breaking away from Stiles somewhat swollen lips.

Derek smirked at Stiles dazed face and lust filled eyes, giving the tip of his nose a light squeeze, waking Stiles up from his thoughts as Derek started down the hall of his house.

* * *

"So, how's the new teacher?" Derek asked, as he walked into the living room with Stiles in tow.

"It's Mr. White." stiles said in disgust.

Derek stopped in his tracks, turning to face Stiles, wide eyed.

"Your new teacher is Peter?"

"Yeah why, is there something I should know about him?" Stiles asked curious, trying to read Derek's facial expression and somewhat stiff form.

"Uh… no, Peter is a good teacher. I'm just surprised he's your teacher, that's all." He said as he turned away from Stiles, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he headed into the kitchen for a drink.

"Peter, a good teacher? He flirts with everything that moves." Stiles argued.

"I admit he can be a sleaze ball at times but he is good at getting students to pay attention and learn in his class." Derek voiced, as he opened up his fridge, grabbing a bottle water from the side shelf before shutting the door behind him.

"Even though I don't agree with his strict teaching style, he has the second highest success rate on the college roaster with students passing with high scores." Derek claimed, unscrewing the cap of the bottle in his hands, bringing it up to his mouth and taking a sip of water.

"Oh yeah, who has the first highest? Stiles asked intrigued.

Derek gave him a smug look before answering.

"Me of course."

Stiles grinned at that and walked over to where Derek was standing, sliding himself in-between Derek and the kitchen island, wrapping his arms around his midsection.

"You can teach me anytime." Stiles said with a wink.

Derek snickered at his cheesy line.

* * *

"Do you really say stuff like that when you pick people up?" Derek asked amused, placing his water down on the counter and moving his hands around to Stiles back, running his hands affectionately up and down his clothed skin.

"Hey, it worked on you, didn't it?" Stiles challenged, arching an eyebrow.

Derek's smirk grew.

"Maybe." He teased.

Before Stiles could retort Derek leaned down giving his milky neck little kisses, causing Stiles to sigh contently and become a puddle of mush in his hold.

The innocent, light kisses on his fragile skin soon turned rough with sucks and playful bites. Before Stiles knew it, Derek was making a hickey on his neck, branding Stiles as his own.

"Fuck." Stiles gasped, closing his eyes and clawing Derek's upper back as he sucked and nibbled on his flesh.

Once Derek was happy with the pinkish, purple bruise, he withdrew his mouth and removed Stiles hands from his body.

Stiles gave him a look of concerned when Derek stepped back from his touch, worried he said or did something wrong. However, Derek quickly eased any doubts he was having, giving Stiles a chaste kiss on the lips followed by a smile before moving towards his stove.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Dinner, you're going to cook?" Stiles asked, stunned.

Derek chuckled, leaning against the counter top with his arms folded into his chest.

"Yes Stiles, I'm going to cook. I can make a meal from time to time you know." He mused.

"Umm..."

* * *

"Does chicken and rice sound good?" Derek asked as he went over to his fridge, opening it up and looking to see what he had.

"Yeah, sounds great!" Stiles said with enthusiasm.

Derek looked back from the fridge at Stiles with an odd look on his face.

"You know, Tony the Tiger, there great!" He voiced, giving him a thumbs up.

Derek smirked amused grabbing what he needed from the fridge and setting the items down on the kitchen counter.

"Uh huh." Derek chuckled.

Sometimes I forget how young you are and then you do stuff like that, that remind me." He said, turning his back to Stiles as he worked on getting some pots and pans from the cupboards.

"Whatever, you know you like it Teach. Someone's got to keep you young and with the times."

Derek snickered but didn't reply as he worked on chopping up some vegetables on his cutting board.

He cut up one large carrot and was working on chopping up another when he realized the room sudden fell silent, with only the sound reaching his ears being the knife hitting and scraping the cutting board with each slice. Derek stopped his actions, placing the knife down and looked back towards Stiles in question, noticing how quiet he was being and that he was now wearing a frown on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked as he brought over an empty pot to the sink, to fill up with water.

"I just realized that I can never call you Teach again." Stiles voiced sadly.

* * *

"You can still call me Teach if you want Stiles, no one is stopping you. I am a teacher still, after all." Derek voiced, turning the faucet off once the pot was full with liquid, bringing it back over to the stove top.

"I know, but you're not my teacher anymore. It takes the dirty right out of the word." He complained.

Derek busted out laughing, to the point his shoulders were shaking.

"Oh man, what am I going to do with you?" He mused as he dumped the freshly cut veggies in to the pot and placed the lid on top, turning the burner on.

"You could chain me up and punish me." Stiles suggested, wiggling an eyebrow at Derek's backside.

Derek turned and arched an eyebrow at him in question.

"Don't give me any ideas. I just might take them into consideration." He warned.

Stiles gasped excitedly and bite his bottom lip as Derek brought his attention back to the food in front of him, now placing the thawed out, raw chicken into a pan, letting it sizzle in the heated olive oil.

One piece made it on, and then another one followed.

"As scintillating as it is to watch you cook, what can I do in the meantime?" Stiles asked sounding bored.

"You can work on your homework." Derek stated firmly, turning his head to give Stiles a stern look, like he meant business.

"Homework? Ugh. It's like you're still my teacher." Stiles grumbled, as he stubbornly dragged his shoes against the hard wood floor, making scuffing noises as he walked over to his back pack, picking it off the ground.

He took a seat on the couch as he unzipped his bag and took out his workbooks.

* * *

Right around the time Derek finished cooking and setting the dining room table, Stiles finished his last bit of assignments and made his way over to the table to take a seat.

"Looks good." Stiles said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Derek grinned and took a seat next to him as they started to eat.

Derek watched amused as Stiles packed the food down as if it was nothing, asking for seconds before Derek was even halfway through this plate.

"You like it?" Derek asked, as he refilled Stiles plate.

"Do I like it? I love it. Who taught you how to cook?" Stiles asked amazed, as he brought a spoonful of season rice mixed with vegetables up to his mouth.

"My mom." Derek said with a sad smile on his face.

"You miss her, huh?" Stiles replied, reaching out to place a hand over Derek's in comfort.

"Yeah. My mom loved to cook. She made all kind of things, sweets were her specialties. Every Sunday she would make a new sweet treat and teach me. I would help her prepared dinners off and on but Sunday was our bonding day."

Stiles smiled seeing Derek's eyes light up at the memories of his mother.

"I think she hoped one day I would have a reason to cook. That I would have someone to cook for." Derek added, blushing slightly.

"Aww babe." Stiles replied, squeezing his hand, making Derek look down at his food to hide his heated cheeks.

* * *

"What about you, did you ever cook with your mom?" Derek asked, taking a piece of chicken into his mouth before meeting Stiles gaze.

Stiles withdrew his hand, picking up his silverware again and tossing his food around on his plate as he spoke.

"Nah, I wish I did, than maybe I wouldn't have to resort to TV dinners and takeout all the time."

Derek chuckled at this.

"My mom died when I was still pretty young. My dad took over the cooking or should I say, tried to take over the cooking when she died. There have been many failed meals in my household growing up. My dad nearly burnt the house down one time."

They both snickered at the thought.

"I wish I could have had more time with my mom. From what I remember and from what my dad tells me about her, she was an awesome mom."

Derek smiled and moved his free hand to Stiles back giving him a soothing rub seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm just glad I had the pleasure of knowing her at all." Stiles said, giving Derek a small smile before taking another bite of his food.

* * *

"You and your father get along alright?" Derek asked, as he withdrew his hand from Stiles back bringing his cup of water up to his mouth.

"Oh yeah, we are like best buds. I mean, besides Scott that is."

"I would like to meet him." Derek suddenly said causing Stiles to choke on his food.

Stiles took a gulp of water, trying to help ease his throat as well as delay a response, hoping he heard Derek wrong.

After soothing his throat, Stiles placed his water down on the table's surface and began to speak.

"You want to meet my dad?"

"Yeah, seems only fair. You meet both of my sister's and my nephew."

"You want to meet my dad?" Stiles repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Derek asked, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable himself.

"You want to meet him as what, a teacher, a friend..."

"I was thinking of, meeting him as your boyfriend." Derek filled in the blank, observing Stiles stiff body language.

* * *

"I, I don't know. I mean there is something you should know Derek, about my father." Stiles stressed.

Derek grew worried, he took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to hear.

"Okay, what is it?"

"My dad is very old fashion and..."

"He doesn't know your bi?" Derek guessed.

"No, no he does and he is completely fine with it. He was really cool about it when I told him." Stiles claimed easing some of Derek's fears.

"Okay, then what's the issue?"

"My father is a cop. I don't think he would take kindly to me dating one of my teachers as well as our age difference."

"Your father is a cop?" Derek said in disbelief.

"Yes, and that's not the worst of it."

Derek gulped nervously as stiles continued.

"He does background checks on every person I date. So, if you have any criminal records or any hidden skeletons my dad will find out."

"Well, luckily for us, my record is clean." Derek said smirking as he leaned over to kiss Stiles. However, Stiles stopped him midway, pushing his hand against Derek chest in protest.

"Are you sure about that?" Stiles challenged.

Derek chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure Stiles. I think I would know if I had been to jail or had a baby out of wedlock."

"That's not funny." Stiles argued.

"Oh come on, it's a little funny." Derek snickered against stiles neck, rubbing his beard against his sensitive skin, giving him shivers before moving his mouth over to Stiles lips, capturing them in a heated kiss.

* * *

"Are you spending the night?" Derek asked, as they pulled apart from the kiss.

"I can't. I got a big test tomorrow." Stiles voiced apologetic.

"For what class?" Derek asked, playfully drawing lines on Stiles arm, with his fingers, giving him goosebumps.

"History. Mr. White, first period." Stiles replied, rolling his eyes annoyed.

"A test already?" Derek voiced stunned, withdrawing his fingers from Stiles and standing up to start clearing the table.

"Yup." Stiles replied making a pop sound with his mouth.

"Apparently the class had all week to prepare but since I'm new, I have one night." Stiles voiced as he sat up, helping Derek collect the dirty places and silverware.

"That doesn't seem fair." Derek stated in disapproval.

"Since when is Mr. White fair?" Stiles argued, as he followed Derek with his load of dirty items to the sink.

* * *

Stiles leaning against the counter top on his elbows as Derek rolled up his long shirt sleeves and turned on the water, beginning to wash the plates.

"True, but still, it's not right. Did you want me to talk to him for you? See if he would be willing to give you more time to prepare?" Derek asked as he rinsed a soapy plate.

"No, it would just make it look suspicious if you did that. Plus, I kind of told him I like a challenge." Stiles said wincing.

"Why on earth would you tell Peter that?"

"He was suspicious as to why I wanted to leave your class and I didn't want him getting any ideas." Stiles claimed.

Derek nodded in understanding as he placed a clean plate in the drying rack before going to another dirty one to clean.

* * *

"I'll just have to suffer through it and stay up all night studying. I should probably go now and get started on my cram study session." Stiles said with a heavy sigh.

"You could stay here, if you want. I could help you study." Derek offered.

"As tempting as that is, I would be way too distracted to concentrate if you helped me and the only studying we would be doing is studying each other's bodies."

Derek chuckled.

"Probably."

Stiles grabbed his book bag, placing it back on his shoulder and heading over to the sink to get one last kiss.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Stiles voiced once they parted, heading for the door.

"Good Luck on your test, and don't forget about what I said about meeting your father!" Derek called out as Stiles opened the door.

"Thanks and I won't." He replied before shutting it behind him.


	43. Chapter 43

**Note: Another longer chp. Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Off topic: I decided to add some of my Sterek stories to Ao3. It seems to be a pretty popular fanfiction site. I still plan to load stories here as well but I will post some on there, or so that's the plan.**

 **I'm on a waiting list there to join. I can't believe they actually have a waiting list to join.**

 **Anyways, point being, if it's for you to read stories on ao3 or your used to reading stories on there over you will now have the option to read my stories on either sites. Starting October 22nd, I should beable to start posting my stories on there.**

* * *

Peter opened the classroom door wide with a smug look on his face as he caught sight of dread written over his students faces.

The class got in an orderly fashion and waited to be allowed inside the classroom.

"I hope you all studied hard for this test. It will not be an easy multiple choice quiz. It is lengthy and you will be writing your answers out. There is no extra credit, so I suggest you read each question carefully and answer each question as thoroughly as possible." Peter warned his students as he stood by the door with a stack of test papers in his hands.

He licked his index finger and brought it down to the thick stack of test papers, dividing the top one from the others and handing it over to the first person in line, before allowing them to enter the classroom.

"As soon as you get the test and take your seat, you can get started. You will have till the end of the class to finish your papers. I advise each of you to use your time wisely." Mr. White instructed as one by one students came up to the door grabbing a paper and headed over to their assigned seat.

A couple of groans and heavy sighs could be heard from the students that already had a test in their hands, as they made their way inside.

There was an excited glint in Mr. White's eyes and a twisted smirk on his lips. It was as if he got some sick pleasure out of his student's misery.

* * *

"Ready for the test Mr. Stilinski?" Peter asked intrigued, observing Stiles appearance as he reached the doorway with his backpack slung over one shoulder, sporting messy bed hair and dark circles under his eyes.

"Yes Sir. I pulled an all-nighter." Stiles replied, trying his best to show enthusiasm in his tired state.

Peter eyed Stiles neck in disapproval.

"Yes, so it appears." He voiced bitterly, folding his arms against his chest and waited for Stiles to head inside the room, so he could close the door behind.

Stiles scrunched his face up in confusion and ran a hand over the side of his neck Peter was staring draggers at a moment ago.

When Stiles fingers rubbed against the raised flesh the realization dawned on him and he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Derek had left a hickey on his neck, quite a big hickey from the feel on it.

Stiles cursed under his breath as he covered the bruised flesh with his free hand and made his way over to his seat.

He could only imagine what the hickey looked like to Peter. He probably thought Stiles was up all night partying and getting laid.

He wished!

* * *

Just when Stiles thought it couldn't get any worst, he looked down at some of the test questions and groaned. There were questions from chapters they haven't even covered in class.

I'm fucked! He thought.

"Excuse me, Mr. White?" Stiles stressed, raising his hand up in the air as he spoke, trying to get his teachers attention.

Peter was busy writing something down in his planner. Probably plans on how to torture his students in the future. He glanced up at Stiles outburst.

"Mr. Stilinski this is a test, there is no talking." He snapped.

"I understand Sir but I feel the need to say half of these questions are on chapter we haven't covered in class."

Peter smiled amused and sat his pen on his desk, as some students looked up eyeing the scene before them before going back to their test.

"Stiles come here and bring your test with you." Peter gestured with his finger.

Stiles was hesitate but did as told. He stopped in front of the desk as Peter opened a drawer and plopped down the syllabus from the class.

"Now, you claim, the questions on the test weren't covered in class is that right?" Peter challenged, tilting his head to the side, as if daring Stiles to continue.

"Ye-yes sir." Stiles voiced feeling a bit uneasy.

"Well Stiles, if you would have read the syllabus instead of concerning yourself with getting laid you would know have known that everything on the test is from the syllabus and has been covered already in my class." Peter claimed.

Stiles cheeks turned a nice pink color.

* * *

"Hey, that's not fair. I wasn't in your class for half the year. You expect me to be able to read all those chapters in one night?" Stiles voiced in disbelief, raising his voice a bit.

Peter's smirk grew clearly enjoying Stiles stressed out sight.

"Stiles, what did you tell me the first day you came to my class?" Peter questioned, arching an eyebrow at him.

Stiles suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"I like a challenge." Stiles voiced lowly, feeling the burn of bile in the back of his throat.

Peter nodded in response.

"And what did I tell you about my class Stiles?"

"Okay, fine. I see your point." Stiles replied a bit frustrated, running his free hand through his messy hair.

"I'll tell you what, since you missed the majority of the chapters that we went over in class. I'll grade lightly over the material you don't know. However, I still expect you to answer those questions to the best of your ability. And this will be a onetime thing Stiles. There is no free pass in my class."

"I understand sir, thank you." Stiles said turning, about to head back to his seat when Peter stopped him.

"Stiles... let me see your paper."

Stiles watched dumbfounded as Peter started circling certain questions and writing a fifty next to each one.

"Stiles have a seat." Peter demanded, moving a nearby chair to the side of his desk.

He took the seat a little nervously to be so close to Peter, wishing he didn't have to seat right next to him.

"Okay, so the questions I circled, I'm going to give you half credit regardless of your answer considering you have had less time to prepare as the others. I just ask that you write something. The rest you shouldn't have any trouble completing." Mr. White explained.

Stiles let out a small breath in relief and nodded his head in understanding.

Suddenly Peter's hand was resting on top of Stiles knee, causing the student's body to stiffen.

"See Stiles I'm not so bad. I can be nice, when it suits me." Peter said, giving Stiles knee a tight squeeze before removing his hand all together.

Mr. White ignored Stiles discomfort and went back to jotting something down on his paperwork.

Stiles took a shaky breath and turned his attention down to his test with only a half an hour to spare.

Where did the time go? Ugh! He thought, as he began to scribble in some answers, just so his paper won't be blank at the end of class.

* * *

At lunch time Stiles felt vibrations going off in his pocket. He reached down and pulled out his cell phone to see that Derek had messaged him.

Usually Stiles would sneak into Derek's classroom as he was getting his plans for class settled and the pair would enjoy a light morning make out session behind closed doors before class started but today Stiles didn't have time.

He stayed up most of the night only getting a few hours of sleep before he had to rush off to his morning class, barely making it on time.

 **Derek:** _How did the test go?_

Stiles frowned and let out a heavy sigh before replying.

 **Stiles:** _Don't ask._

 **Derek:** _That bad?_

 **Stiles:** _Worst._

 **Derek:** _Sounds like you could use a distraction._

 **Stiles:** _Yes please._

 **Derek:** _Meet me in my classroom. I have a free period now._

Stiles didn't even care about the half eaten plate of food on his plate. Food was the last thing on his mind. He grabbed his tray and trashed the partly eaten sandwich and bag of chips before heading out of the cafeteria with his bookbag draped over his shoulder.

* * *

Stiles opened the familiar door to Mr. Hale's classroom and breathed in deeply; letting the soothing mixture of old school books and chalk fill his nostrils. His once tensed form relaxed immediately feeling a bit of old memories of his first days in Derek's class room rushing back, even more so when he caught sight of the beautiful bearded man, sitting behind his desk, organizing his work papers.

It wasn't till that very moment that Stiles realized just how much he missed this, how much he missed having Derek as his teacher.

Sure, it had only been a couple days since he left, but he still missed it. Stiles missed hearing Derek's lectures, seeing his passion for teaching, missed their somewhat flirty debates, the stares, the touches. He missed it all.

He wanted to pretend things hadn't changed; pretend Derek was still his teacher, at least for the moment.

* * *

"Hey Teach." Stiles voiced with a small smile on his lips, coming over to Mr. Hale's desk and setting his backpack down.

Derek immediately stopped what he was doing, getting up from his seat to meet Stiles at the front of his desk.

"Is everything okay? You sounded a bit stressed on the phone." He asked concerned, as he wrapped his arms around Stiles waist in a tender hold.

"No, I've been a bad boy Teach. I didn't do last night's homework." Stiles said in his best seductive voice, before looking down at Derek's shirt as he began tracing his fingers over the button down, sky blue shirt teasingly.

Derek gave Stiles a questioning look before responding.

"What? Stiles, what is going on?"

Stiles let out a frustrated sigh quickly breaking out of character.

"Look I had a crappy start this morning alright. I know you're not my teacher anymore but I just thought maybe it would be a nice distraction to pretend that you still were my teacher, for the moment." He confessed meeting Derek's gaze.

Derek arched an eyebrow in question.

"You mean like roleplay?"

Stiles smirked at Derek's confused, innocence ways.

"Yes, exactly like role play." Stiles said deeply, as he moved in closer licking his lips.

* * *

"Tell me Teach, how many times did you daydream about fucking me in your classroom?" He asked huskily against Derek's face.

Derek's eyes clouded with lust and his grip tightened on Stiles hips.

"Too many to fucking count." He replied roughly before smashing his eager lips against Stiles.

Stiles moaned in the liplock as Derek turned them around so Stiles was now the one with his backside against the desk.

Stiles arms went around Derek's neck, as Mr. Hale moved his hands down to Stiles curved ass, giving it a healthy squeeze, earning a gasp in response.

Derek used Stiles surprise to his advantage and grabbed his ass fully in his hands, making him sit on the edge of his desk as he slide his needy tongue into Stiles mouth.

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist as their tongues played, sliding and massaging against the surface of each other's mouths.

* * *

As Stiles broke away from the kiss to catch his breath, Derek moved his mouth down over his the bruised flesh on Stiles neck.

Stiles whimpered as Derek greedily licked over the hickey before nipping at the fragile skin once more.

Stiles hands slide over Derek's head, and ran his hands over the soft, black locks as Derek, nibble and sucked on his exposed flesh.

"Derek." He gasped, through half-closed eyes, feeling a slight jerk down below.

Mr. Hale grabbed Stiles weak legs, pressing his lower body closer to his, letting Stiles feel Derek's own growing problem in his pants.

"We-we should stop." Stiles struggled to say.

"I don't want to." Derek mumbled stubbornly against Stiles raw flesh, giving the area a long, lazy lick.

* * *

Suddenly there was rustling with the front door, as if someone was trying to open it.

Derek and Stiles quickly broke apart. Stiles slide off Mr. Hale's desk, readjusting himself in his jeans and wiping any saliva possible left on his mouth, before grabbing his bag and standing by Derek's desk, nonchalant as if nothing X-rated just took place.

Derek took his spot behind his desk, as he ran his hands through his hair, fixing whatever strains were out of place.

There was a struggle with the door knob.

"Did you lock the door?" Derek suddenly said in a panic.

"Yeah, was I not supposed to?"

* * *

Before Derek could respond, the door was swung open and Mr. White came inside with a curious look on his face.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize anyone was in here. I figured you went out to lunch considering the door was locked. Why was the door locked by the way?" Peter asked as he placed his work keys back in his pocket.

"Well, I enjoy my privacy and quiet time Peter. You for one should know how hard it is to get some alone time in this place." Derek explained.

"True, though that usually means you want to be alone, not have company, especially from a former Student." Peter said eyeing Stiles in his spot.

"Peter, just because Mr. Stilinski isn't in my class anymore doesn't mean we can't still talk from time to time."

"I suppose not." He said with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Stiles was helping me grade papers on his lunch break." Mr. Hale said calmly hoping Mr. White was believing his lies.

"My, well aren't we the Teacher's pet." Peter teased, giving Stiles frozen form a glance.

* * *

"What did you need Peter?" Derek asked, drawing his attention back.

"I was wondering if I could borrow the schedule for the staff meetings of the next month. I have a few things I need to take care of and I need to know what days would work best." Mr. White claimed.

"Sure, here you go." Derek voiced, opening a drawer and quickly taking out a leather cased planner, handing it over to Peter.

Peter walked towards the door about to leave when he stopped short turning around to face Stiles.

"Oh and Stiles…you might want to think about having a doctor check out your neck, it looks even redder than it did this morning." He said with a smirk before leaving the room.

Stiles gulped nervously.

"Oh fuck, he knows." Stiles said panicked.

"He doesn't know, not for sure. If he did, he would have said something." Derek voiced, trying to calm Stiles down.

"Maybe not, be he suspects and that's bad enough."


	44. Chapter 44

**NOTE: Sorry for the wait. Enjoy and please review.**

 **I'm still not sure when I will be able to join ao3. The date for when I can join keeps changing. it sucks.**

 **Anyways, more to come. I plan to continue with The Boys Locker Room, it won't be a full story maybe 5 chps or so. I'll try to update it as well as Unofficial Bros when I get a chance. Hopefully Tuesday, I can update one of them.**

* * *

"Shit, what time is it?" Stiles asked feeling a bit frazzled.

Derek glanced down at his fancy, platinum watch, checking the time.

The watch was a gift from his elder sister, Laura. She gave it to him for his last birthday. Derek didn't like to wear it much in the beginning, feeling like it was too extravagant and flashy.

However, Stiles noticed the watch on Derek's dresser one day, still in its original box to boot and made a comment about how sweet it was of his sister to buy it for him and how hot he would look wearing it and since then Derek had been wearing the timepiece almost every day as if it was glued to his wrist.

Stiles chewed his bottom lip nervously as Derek answered.

"It's 1:55; you have five minutes until lunch is over."

"I got to get going, my next class is across campus and I'm sure your next class will be here soon." Stiles replied, about to take off when Derek grabbed ahold of his arm.

Stiles eyed the opened door cautiously before turning his attention to the handsome teacher beside him.

Derek slid his hand down into Stiles palm, entwining their fingers together.

"I'll see you after school." He said warmly, giving it a comforting squeeze before letting go.

"Yeah, sure." Stiles responded, giving Derek a small smile before walking out into the hall.

* * *

Just as Stiles was half way down the hall of his next class, someone called out to him.

He turned around to find Peter standing there with the same smug look he often had on his face.

"Mr. White, uh, can I help you with something?" He asked timidly, taking a few steps over to his teacher.

"Tell me Stiles, how do you like the faulty locker room, I mean in comparison to the students?" Peter asked cockily.

Stiles eyes widen and his body tensed up.

Before he could respond the bell rang, causing him to jump in spot. He recovered from his jump scare and glanced around to see students start filling the halls, heading to their classes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stiles denied.

"Play dumb all you want Mr. Stilinski. I think we both know your little relationship with Mr. Hale is the reason you switched classes." Mr. White replied, with a glint in his eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone." Stiles said lowly.

Peter's smirk grew.

"Don't worry Stiles; your secret is safe with me, for now." He replied, placing a hand on one of Stiles shoulders.

Stiles found himself shuddering, and leaning backing from his touch.

"What do you want?"

"Trying to bribe a teacher Stiles? How would that look?"

"I didn't mean it like… I mean…" Stiles rambled off, blushing.

"I have my own papers that could use some grading, come to my classroom after your last class." Peter voiced just as the second bell ringed, signaling that students should be in their classes now.

Stiles felt a lump in the back of his throat.

He shook his head in defeat.

"Good boy, now get going, you don't want to get locked out of class for being late." Mr. White replied, giving Stiles shoulder a quick squeeze before walking off.

* * *

Stiles knocked on the opened door, grabbing Peter's attention away from the stack of papers he was going through.

"Ah, Mr. Stilinski, right on time; have a seat." Mr. White said, gesturing Stiles over to a chair by his desk.

Stiles placed his bag next to the chair.

"Here, you can start with this pile." Peter said sliding a stack of papers across the desk to Stiles, only to have them fall off the desk for the force, landing all over the floor.

"Oops, how clumsy of me, you mind picking those up for me?" He said, as he went back to his own papers to grade.

Stiles let out a frustrated sigh before he replied.

"Sure."

Stiles bent down by Pete's desk and got on his hands and knees as he started picking up the scattered papers.

"I think I'm starting to understand why Derek likes you so much. You take orders well." He voiced amused, as he watched Stiles gather the runaway papers in his hands.

Stiles rolled his eyes facing away from Mr. White as he continued collecting the test papers off the ground.

Peter eyed Stiles round ass, enjoying the view of him on his hands and knees.

"I think you missed one." Mr. White voiced, grabbing Stiles attention back.

Stiles turned to find Peter's amused gaze on him, as he pointed down to the single sheet of paper that was lying by his shoes.

Stiles huffed and crawled over to Mr. White's desk, ignoring the smirk on his lips as he grabbed the last paper, adding it to the stack in his hands.

Suddenly the sound of shoes coming down the hall echoed and filled the air. The noise grew louder as the person came closer.

Stiles placed the test papers on Mr. White's desk and was about to get up when Peter brought a hand down to his fly, unzipping his pants.

"What are you doing? Stiles asked in a panic.

Stiles froze in his spot, staring at Peter's unzipped pants as the person came inside the room.

"You wanted to see me Peter?" Derek voiced.

Peter said nothing, watching amused as Derek stepped closer catching sight of Stiles down on his hands and knees in front of Peter's unzipped pants.

Stiles turned his head towards Derek in horror, hoping he didn't think something was going on with him and Mr. White.

"You can have your planner back." Peter said getting up from his chair.

"Oops." He looked down at his unfastened pants, reaching down and zipped them back up.

"I hope you don't mind sharing? I was in need of a paper grader myself." Peter said smugly going over to Stiles shocked form on the ground, running his hand through his wild locks as he passed by, before picking up the planner off his desk and moving over to Derek, extending it out to him.

"Here you go."

Derek clenched his fist and started to pant.

"Go on, take it."

Derek brought a shaky hand up and snatched the planner back.

"I hope I have you utmost discretion on this." Peter mused.

* * *

"Derek! Derek Wait!" Stiles shouted after him, as Mr. Hale stormed off outside.

Stiles jogged down the sidewalk after his angered form, pulling him back by the arm.

"Would you let me explain?"

"Jesus Stiles, what were you thinking going down on the floor like that?" Derek argued as he started moving again, though this time at a slower pace that Stiles was able to keep up with.

"Nothing! You don't honestly think I was going to give him head do you?"

Derek stopped walking and gave Stiles a look.

"You were in a pretty compromising position. What am I supposed to think?"

"He dropped some papers on the floor; I was just picking them up. I didn't think anything of it at first but then he unzipped his pants right before you came in as if he wanted you to think something was going on there. I just don't understand why Mr. White would want to hurt you like that." Stiles voiced frustrated.

Derek huffed annoyed.

"I do."

* * *

"Why, what does he have against you?"

"Peter has always been jealous of my position here. Considering I'm ranked number one at the school and one of the main faculty members on the board. Peter hates coming in second. And now that he clearly knows about us he has leverage to use against me." Derek stated as he unlocked his car door, taking a seat before unlocking his side door for Stiles.

"So it's all about Jealousy?" Stiles asked as he took his seat on the passenger's side, placing his bookbag on his lap.

"That's part of it. He has never forgiven me for dating his sister and supposedly breaking her heart." Mr. Hale replied, as he shut his car door and started the engine.

"You broke his sister's heart?" Stiles asked stunned, as Derek drove out of the parking lot and onto a side road.

"He THINKS I did. In reality, she was the one who broke my heart but try explaining that to someone as stubborn and selfish as Peter white."

Stiles eyes widened in shock as it all started to make add up.

"Jennifer is Peter's sister?!" He blurted out, unable to contain himself.

"I rather not talk about it but yes."


	45. Chapter 45

**NOTE: Sorry for the long, long wait. This is a pretty long chapter so hopefully that makes up for the long wait.**

 **It's pretty much all talking in this chapter but things need to get discussed on certain topics, one being the age gape between Stiles and Derek and how their lives might be heading in different directions considering they at different stages in their lives. Another issue that needs to be talked out is their feelings for each other. Are their feelings the same or are they on two different levels?**

 **I can't remember if I ever mentioned Stiles and Derek's age in this fanfiction. The issues with making a long ass story and not planning it out a head of time. So in this chapter I go over there ages. I made Derek 29. if I find out I wrote a different age earlier I will change it to 29 but I truly can't remember if i did. I made Stiles 21.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! Any thoughts are welcomed!**

* * *

Scott followed Stiles out of the double doors of the school towards the parking lot.

"Hey stranger, long time no see." He voiced as he came side to side with his friend.

Stiles gave Scott an odd look and came to an abrupt stop.

"What are you talking about Scott? I see you almost every day."

"Yeah, in class. We never hang out anymore."

"I've been busy."

"With Mr. Hale." Scott said.

"Yes, and its Derek," Stiles corrected.

"It may be Derek to you but it will always be Mr. Hale to me, no offense."

Stiles sighed annoyed.

"Look Scott, what do you want?"

"Woah dude, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I missed you, and I mean that in the non-gayish way ever."

Stiles chuckled.

"I missed you too."

"Dude Stop lying, you're too busy screwing your teacher to have even notice I was gone." Scott retorted.

"First off, not true; and second, we are not screwing around." Stiles clarified.

"Well, than what are you doing?" Scott asked confused.

"We are dating officially, yet unofficially, because of the whole school thing. It's complicated."

"Uh huh, sounds like it. Look, I'm sorry about what I said to you last time about Mr. Hale. I didn't mean he wasn't into you for the right reasons, I just was concerned." Scott explained.

"I know Scott and I appreciate the apology."

They shared a smile.

"Hey, you want to hang out today, play some video games and maybe order some pizza like old times?" Scott asked hopeful.

"Oh, I would normally but I have plans with Derek. As soon as he is done here we are going to my house so he can meet my dad today."

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were so serious already." Scott voiced shocked.

"We aren't. I mean, at least I don't think we are?" Stiles replied somewhat confused.

"Meeting the parents is always a big deal. You do realize that, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not like that, not really. I mean, I meant his two sisters and nephew by chance and now he wants to meet my dad to kind of balance it out."

"Whatever you say man, call me this weekend. Maybe we can get together." Scott voiced before walking out to his car.

"Ok will do!" Stiles called out, waving as Scott got in and drove off the lot.

* * *

"Hey, was that Scott?" Derek asked as he came out with his briefcase in hand, still in his work attire.

Stiles smiled noticing he dressed up a bit today wearing a suit and tie.

"Give me a kiss." Stiles said leaning forward, puckering his lips.

Normally Stiles would have been more cautious of showing pda on campus but they were pretty much the last ones on the school property and the only two in the parking area.

Derek quickly pecked his lips, before moving back from his mouth.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that." Stiles teased, pulling on his tie, coming in close for a real kiss.

Derek darted from his mouth, sighing as he glanced at his wrist watch.

"Stiles we're going to be late. I don't want to keep your Dad waiting." He said, before taking a whole of his tie, straightening out the mess Stiles had just created.

"Are you nervous? Stiles asked amused.

"No, I just don't want to upset your father before he even meets me."

Stiles smiled.

"You're so nervous."

"Stiles."

"Don't get me wrong it's fucking adorable." He said meeting Derek lips in a slow deep kiss, grabbing ahold of his belt loop, bringing him closer as he swiped his tongue across Derek mouth awaiting approve.

With a heavy sigh Derek opened his mouth and allowed Stiles to massage his tongue against his a couple of times before pulling away.

Stiles frowned.

"Tease."

"We'll be late. Come on." Derek voiced leading the way to their cars.

Stiles got into his jeep and Derek followed him out in his car.

* * *

"Hey Dad!"

"Hey kiddo, long time no see." He said with a warm smile before landing eyes on Mr. Hale. His smile suddenly faded and his lips turned into a firm line as he eyed him over.

"Dad, this is Derek."

"This is the young man you have been telling me about?" He asked with a questioning look.

"Yup." Stiles said, placing his arm around Derek's shoulder.

"Hi Mr. Stilinski, it's nice to finally meet you. He said extended a hand out to the sheriff.

"I'm sure it is." He responded giving his hand a quick, firm shake before removing his hand and turning his attention back to his son.

"Stiles, can I have a word with you in the kitchen?" John voiced before walking off in that direction.

Stiles gave Derek a quick look, as they made their way inside.

"Stay here, look around if you like. I'll be right back." He said leaving him alone in the living room looking over at the big family portrait on the wall of Stiles and his father and mother back when she was alive.

* * *

"What are you doing with this guy? He looks like he's in his forties." John voiced.

"Yes, he's older but not by much."

"How much older?"

"He's, he's, umm..." Stiles trailed off in thought.

"You don't even know his age?"

"He's twenty seven, okay." Stiles stressed.

"Twenty seven? I looked him up, he's twenty nine Stiles."

Stiles cursed under his breath.

"So either he lied to you about his age or you are lying to me right now, so which one is it?" His father asked.

"Okay, fine. I guessed. We never really discussed age, it doesn't matter." Stiles argued.

"It should matter Stiles. A big age difference can cause issues in relationships and the fact that you two haven't even discussed it confirms my thoughts that you're rushing into this."

"I'm not. It's not like we are living together." Stiles replied.

"But you brought him here to meet me. That's a big step. You never bring girlfriends to meet me." John challenged.

"Sure I have."

"Once."

"Actually you meet two of them and I don't do it anymore because you always ended up terrifying them with your interrogations, background checks and judgmental eyes." Stiles retorted, folding his hands into his chest.

"Fine, I'll try to take it easy this time."

"Thank you."

* * *

All three sat at the dining room table, sipping on lemonade or pretending to anyways.

"So Derek, I read that you are a teacher at Stiles College?" John said from across the table.

"Read?" Derek repeated, arching an eyebrow in question.

"Oh sorry, I meant heard." The sheriff corrected, chuckling.

Derek's eye darted over to Stiles who was sitting next to his father. He mouthed out the words "background check," and Derek nervously gulp before turning back to the sheriff who was waiting on an answer.

"Yes, I teach at the college."

"So how did you meet my son?"

Stiles tried to mouth something to Derek but he couldn't understand what he was trying to say this time around and the sheriff turned to his son in warning as Stiles sheepishly smiled at him.

"What's with all the secrecy?" John asked.

"No secrecy, I was Stiles teacher." Derek replied.

Stiles face palmed in doom.

"Oh, and do you make it a tendency to date your underage students Derek?"

"Dad, I'm Twenty one."

"Let him answer the question Stiles." John snapped.

"No sir, Stiles is the only one I ever felt a connection with in my class."

Stiles blushed.

"And you think this fling or infatuation, whatever you two have is going to last after school is over?"

"Dad stop."

"I have a right to know the guy's intentions with my son."

"I understand your concern sheriff but I have nothing but the best intentions for your son." Derek said calmly.

The sheriff sat quietly as if weighing Mr. Hale's answer over.

"Dad, he's not even my teacher anymore. I switched classes." Stiles argued.

"And you're telling me you see yourself with him long term son? You're only twenty one; you have your whole life ahead of you."

"Ummm..." Stiles said, uneasily, looking between Derek and his father.

"Let me humor this for a second, let's say you two do make it till the end of college, what next? What happens if you get a job far away from campus Stiles? Are you going to turn down a good job, sacrifice your success to be closer to him?" The sheriff challenged.

"I uh... Stiles stressed, scratching the back of his neck in question.

"And what about you Derek, would you be willing to move away and leave your current job just to be closer to my son?"

"Absolutely." He answered without hesitation taking both the Sheriff and Stiles off guard.

"You would?" Stiles asked suddenly.

"Of course. I love teaching and like the college I work at but I can teach anywhere. It's not a deal breaker." Derek claimed.

Stiles and Derek share a smile as the Sheriff huffed annoyed.

"And what about marriage and kids?"

Derek grew tense.

"I thought that's what you wanted Stiles." His father voiced.

Derek glanced at a blushing Stiles.

"I do. I thought I did. I don't know. I..."

"How would you have that lifestyle with him?" John argued.

"We could adopt." Derek said before he could take it back.

Stiles gasped in surprise.

"Jesus." The sheriff said putting his head in his hands.

"Stiles, you said you weren't moving in with him?"

"I'm not."

"Yet you're talking about adoption already?" John questioned turning to his son.

"I, we… it came up once as an option but we never confirmed... I ... I think I need some air. I'm a little lightheaded." Stiles voiced, getting up from his seat.

He was used to others being under the spotlight, he never thought he would be the one his father was interrogating.

"You want me to come with you?" Derek asked concerned.

"No, I just need a moment."

* * *

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes on Derek as soon as Stiles left the room.

"What are you doing with my son, brainwashing him into a fake reality with you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I feel strongly about your son." Derek voiced.

"How strongly, do you love him?"

"I, what?"

"It's a simple question Derek, do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Does he know this?"

Derek shook his head side to side.

"Why haven't you told him?"

"I don't want him to feel obligated to stay after college. I don't want him to feel like he has to feel the same. I want him to figure out what he wants without any influences."

"Derek, do you even want kids?"

"I, I don't know."

"I thought so. Let me tell you something. My son one hundred percent want kids and he wants marriage too one day. And I want that for him and so much more and I'll be damned if I let someone break his heart and diminish his dreams." John lectured.

"I understand what you're saying sir and I respect that."

"Do you?"

"Yes, of course."

"If you love him like you say you do, you'll let him go."

"What?"

"Let him make his own decisions Derek. You just said you didn't want to influence his decisions. So let him go and if it's right, he'll come back to you."

"I...I don't know if I can. It's selfish on my part, I know." He said feeling uncomfortable of the thought.

"You're worried he won't want you back if you let him go, aren't you?"

Derek gave him a look that said yes just as Stiles reentered the kitchen.

* * *

"Okay, I got some air and throw up a little. I feel better now." He said, taking a sip of his lemonade.

"What did I miss?" He asked after, glancing between the two.

"Your Dad was just telling me about how he met your mother." Derek lied.

The sheriff huffed somewhat amused.

"Oh god, not that story again." Stiles complained, sitting back down.

"Okay Dad, let's hear it." Stiles said, smiling at the thought of his mom as John started to talk about the memory of running into a beautiful young girl at the library as if he was already talking about it.

It was a sweet story about the pair bumping into each other and mixing each other's books up, causing for another chance meeting and a reason to start up a conversation.

Derek would have found it inspiring and funny at times if his mind wasn't so preoccupied with the talk he shared with the sheriff just moments ago.

* * *

"You're oddly quiet. Is something wrong?" Stiles asked, taking a seat next to Derek, as soon as his dad headed to the kitchen to refresh his drink.

"No, I'm just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Stiles smiled wickedly and whispered in his ear.

"You wanna sneak off to my childhood bedroom? I could give you a blow job."

Derek gasped half intrigued with the thought of Stiles soft lips on his cock and half freaked out with the thought of his father being home and the possibly of him walking in on them.

Despite his inner battle, his cock twitched against his pants at the thought.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Derek stressed as Stiles took his ear lobe in his mouth sucking on it and giving it a little nibble before releasing it.

Stiles pouted.

"Why not?"

"Your Dad is just in the other room for one thing and I'm not in the mood." Derek replied.

Stiles slide a hand over his somewhat tented crotch.

"Your cock says otherwise." He whispered as he gave it a light squeeze.

"Stiles, I said no!" He yelled frustrated, pulling Stiles hand away roughly.

Stiles eyes widened in alarm as the Sheriff came into the room full alert.

"What's going on? Stiles, did he hurt you?"

"I got to go." Derek voiced, grabbing his coat off the back of the chair and placed it over his crotch to cover his slight budge as he headed for the door.

"I'll see you at school Stiles. Nice to meet you Sir. He said before shutting the door behind him.

"That was weird. What got into him?" John asked, as he watched through the window as Derek's car took off down the road.

"I don't know." Stiles voiced sadly.

"Come on son, you can talk to him tomorrow and figure it out. I hardly get the chance to see you. Let's watch the game."

"Okay Dad."

* * *

Stiles couldn't focus on the game even when his favorite team scored a touchdown.

"Hey Dad…"

"Yeah son?"

"You like Derek right?" He asked nervously, biting his nails as he waited for a reply.

"I don't really know him enough to like him son. I can tell you, I don't like how much older he is."

"He's not that much older Dad."

"And I don't like that he is your teacher."

"Was my teacher WAS, past tense." Stiles stressed.

"Either way, I don't like it."

Stiles let out a defeated sigh.

"And most of all, I don't like the way he just treated you."

"Oh that? He didn't mean it, that's not how he normally acts. He doesn't have temper issues."

"How do you know? Maybe he does and those emotions are just now coming to the surface now?"

"No, I know him Dad. He was just upset about something."

"About what?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask him tomorrow about it after he has cooled off."

"Son, how do you feel about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you said you like him but how much do you like him? Do you honestly see yourself settling down with him, having adopted kids?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love him?"

"Love him, what?"

"Stiles, do you?"

He blushed.

"I don't know, maybe."

"If you loved him, you would know."

"I cared about him a lot." Stiles stressed.

"Not the same thing."

"Why does it matter all of a sudden if I love him? Where is this coming from?"

"It matter if you two are at two different points in your life."

"I don't get what you're saying Dad?"

"Stiles, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this because I know you'll freak out but you need to know."

"Know what?" He asked nervous.

"Stiles, that man is head over heels in love with you. I saw it on his face as he watched you talk; I heard it from his lips as he said it. I checked his body language because as a cop it's become a habit and he didn't flinch, fidget or look away from me once as he confessed his feelings for you." His father stated.

"Why are you telling me this Dad?"

"Because son, I know deep down Derek is a good guy even though I hate to admit it. And I don't want you getting hurt and I know you don't want to hurt him. I suggest you let him down gently and do it quickly before it's too late and you break both of your hearts."


	46. Chapter 46

**Note: Sorry for the long wait guys. I have been sick with bronchitis. It sucks! Anyways, I made this chapter while sick and as you can imagine being sick is the theme of this chapter, shocker. LOL! I'm currently working on the next chapter of Unofficial Brothers. I have some ideas but the chapter is not whole yet. I'm hoping to have the next chapter from UnBro up within the week if not early next week.**

* * *

"Hey dude, how's it going?" Scott asked excitedly as he walked passed Stiles heading inside his dorm with his arms full of all sorts of goodies.

"Uhh, I feel like shit." Stiles voiced nasally before shutting the front door and sluggishly making his way over to his friend in the small kitchen area, still sporting his wrinkled t -shirt and pajamas pants.

"You sound like shit, look like it too." Scott replied as he sat his stuff down on the small kitchen counter.

"Geez, thanks. That's the sweetest thing you ever said to me."

"Aww man, come on. Cheer up. I got us pizza, beer and brought some games for us to play on the PlayStation." Scott voiced excitedly waving the games high in the air.

"Scott, as much as I appreciate the gesture, I can't eat pizza, a mucus producing food. I can't drink beer, I'm on medication and the games are just going to give me one giant headache."

"Boy, aren't you just a ray of sunshine. Oh well more beer and pizza from me." Scott said with a shrug digging into the box to grab a slice.

"How did you get sick anyways, last I saw you, you were healthy and happy might I add."

Stiles went back to his couch slumping down in his seat and grabbed another tissue to blow his nose.

The living room was a pig sty. There were used Kleenex lying on the coffee table, on the floor and even on the couch next to where Stiles was sitting.

He had his covers and pillows on the couch as well as if he couldn't sleep in his own bed and came out to the sofa to try and sleep.

"I don't know man, you know me. I never get sick. I think it's stress related."

"What stress do you have in your life, other than school related?" Scott asked cautiously making his way closer to his friend.

He carefully lifted the used covers full of Kleenex off his side of the couch so he could sit down.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe hearing my dad tell me Derek loves me and that I should end our relationship and having Derek announce in front of my dad we could adopt kids one day and then having him freak out on me and take off without so much as a goodbye."

"Whoa! Hold up a second, your teacher is on love with you and wants to have babies with you?" Scott asked in shock.

"Ex-teacher and yeah, something like that."

"And your Dad doesn't approve?"

"Sort of."

"Wait, do you love him?!"

"Scott, you're giving me a headache." Stiles voiced, rubbing his forehead.

"Well don't leave me in suspense, do you?!"

"I don't know. That's what I'm so stressed about. I mean Derek great and all but it feels a little sudden I mean; we haven't even had sex yet. Aren't you supposed to find out how you feel after you sleep with someone?"

"I don't know man. I've never been in love."

"Me either, so how am I supposed to know how it feels if I have nothing to compare it too?"

"You got me. So what did you tell Mr. Hale?"

"I didn't tell him anything. I haven't talk to him since Friday."

"Stiles, its Sunday."

"Yeah, I know. What's your point?"

"Don't you think you should make sure you two are ok before, I don't know, you see him Monday at school and things get hella awkward?"

"I guess you're right. It's just he never actually said he loved me to my face, so maybe he doesn't and maybe my dad was just being a dad and over exaggerating."

"Dude, the man said he would adopt kids with you. I think it's safe to say he loves you."

Stiles groaned with his hands on his head.

"This is so fucked up. You know it's not supposed to go this way."

Scott chuckled.

"It's life. Nothing ever goes as planned. You for one should know that. I mean, you're dating a teacher. Did you ever think a year ago you would be screwing a faulty member?"

"First off, we are not screwing, not yet anyways and second of all... you're right."

"Damn right, I'm right." Scott said proudly.

"I hate it when you're right. You become so smug."

Scott snickered.

"So are you going to text him or what?"

Stiles let out a defeated sigh before picking up his cellphone off the table and began to type away.

 **Stiles:** _Hey, can we talk...about Friday?_

Stiles was on pins and needles waiting for a reply. He nervously bit on his nails and stared deeply at his cellphone screen as Scott watched from the sidelines, digging into another slice of pizza and sipping on his beer.

It wasn't but a couple minutes later that his phone buzzed with a reply.

 **Derek:** _Yes. Honestly, I got scared when I didn't hear from you. I thought I fucked this up._

Stiles felt his chest tighten up on him. He was the sick, miserable one and all he wanted to do was comfort Derek in that moment.

 **Stiles:** _You could never fuck this up. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not. Lol._

 **Derek:** _I want to see you. Can I see you?_

Stiles smiled brightly at the text. His heartbeat rose in his chest. He felt excited and sick, still very sick.

A frown quickly replaced his smile.

 **Stiles:** _I can't. I'm sick and Scott's here. :(_

"What's wrong dude?" Scott asked noticing stiles pout.

"He wants to come over but I told him you're here and I'm sick."

"Fuck that dude. I can go. You two need to work things out."

Stiles sighed disappointed looking down at the three dots waiting anxiously for Derek's reply.

 **Derek:** _..._

"It doesn't matter, I think I scared him off with the being sick part."

Stiles lite up again when Derek replied back.

"What did he say?" Scott asked curious.

"He says he's coming over and he's bringing soup."

"Marry him." Scott replied.

Stiles snickered lightly before breaking into a dry cough.

"I'm not sure how romantic this will be with my nasally voice, runny nose and shitty cough."

"Who cares, there's no one here to judge. The man is coming to take care of you Stiles. He wants to be there for you at your worse. Do you not realize how sweet and sexy that is?" Scott stressed.

"Okay fine, but I look like shit. I can't let him see me like this. Can you help me pick something decent to wear?"

"Yeah, sure. What are friends for?"

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door. Stiles quickly opened it and let out a breath in relief to see Derek on the other side holding a big covered bowl of soup.

"Hey." Stiles voiced softly.

"Shit Stiles, you sound awful. Shouldn't you be in bed? Where's Scott?" Derek asked as he walked further inside.

"One thing at a time." Stiles said making his way to the couch.

Derek followed behind him and placed the soup on the table before taking a seat.

"Scott left. He was here shortly. He didn't want to interrupt our conversation. And I'm okay, sick yes. But I'm not dying."

Derek nodded his head in understanding.

It was at that moment Stiles truly saw the dark circles under Derek's bloodshot eyes.

He looked like he had a good cry before he came over. The thought broke Stiles heart. He never wanted to hurt Derek, ever.

"Did you get any sleep?" Stiles asked suddenly, bringing a hand up to graze Derek's cheek.

Derek happily welcomed the touch placing his own warm hand on top of Stiles.

"A little. " He voiced, leaning into the touch before removing there now conjoined hands placing them in his lap.

"It wasn't easy sleeping, considering how things left off between us." Derek confessed.

Stiles shook his head in understanding.

"I know the feeling."

"So, why did you run off like that? I mean, I think I know but I need to hear it from you."

"Stiles, I don't want you to regret this later down the road. I want you to want this for you, not me or for anyone else for the matter. I felt like I was pressuring you."

"Derek, I do want this. I want you. I always have since the first day I saw you." Stiles confessed.

"I think I..." Stiles struggled to say.

"No, don't. I don't want you to say it till you know for sure." Derek interrupted.

"But I..."

"Stiles don't. Just wait a little longer and really think it over, okay? You don't want to say something you can't take back."

"Okay… Do you?"

Derek gave a soft smile and traced Stiles bottom lip.

"I do."

Stiles let out a heavy sigh as Derek leaned in and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

Stiles grabbed his shirt trying to get more but Derek was already pulling back.

"It sucks that I'm sick right now."

Derek chuckled.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Do you need anything?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, sleep. Care to join me?"

Derek snickered.

"Sounds good, lead the way."

Stiles got up and Derek grabbed his waist holding on with his chest against Stiles back as they made their way to the bedroom.

Stiles got in first and then Derek. They pulled the covers up and cuddle up against each other chest.

"This feels good, feels right." Stiles muffled against Derek clothed chest through closed eyes, loving the warmth that came over his body.

"Shush, sleep." Derek voiced softly pulling Stiles closer in his hold before sleep took over the pair.

* * *

As Stiles woke up he realized how much he wanted Derek. Yearned for him inside and out.

He grazed Derek cheek stirring him awake.

"Hey." Derek said groggily, giving stiles a small smile.

"I want you inside me. Please, I want you so bad." Stiles said suddenly making Derek's once slumber form began fully alert in seconds.

"Stiles you're sick and this isn't the best time to even suggest..."

"I don't care. I want you right here, right now."

"Stiles." Derek said frowning.

"Look, I know I'm sick and look like shit right now. I know it's selfish of me you ask you to have our first time like this but I can't help what I feel. I want you, right now."

Derek gulped nervously looking uncertain.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I never wanted anything more. And I want you to top."

Derek's eyes widen, he scanned Stiles over before nodding.

"Okay."

Stiles smiled and brought his lips up to Derek not worrying about giving him germs as he thrusted his tongue inside Derek mouth.

He was still a bit nasally but able to breath enough through the kiss to still enjoy it.

Derek broke there lip lock as a thought occurred to him.

"Stiles, I didn't bring any condoms or lube. I didn't prepare for this."

"It's okay; I have some in my drawer." He said bringing his lips up to capture Derek again.

He happily obliged and crawled on top of Stiles form, letting him get a good feel of his harden dick.

She moaned in the kiss and brought his own hips up so Derek could feel his.

They made out for a good ten minutes before they undressed each other and became naked.

Derek lubed a couple fingers and slide one inside Stiles tight hole.

Stiles gasped and squirmed as Derek slide his finger in and out making sure to rub against Stiles prostate as he did so. He then added a second.

"Ok, ok, I think I'm ready."

"Stiles I barely fingered you."

"Yes, but if you continue I'm going to cum and I want to cum with your dick inside me, not your fingers.

Derek moaned at this and felt a twitch down below.

He gave his dick a few tugs letting it grow in his hand before he lubed it up and put a condom. Derek lined his cock up with Stiles tight hole before he slowly pushed inside the constricted, warm, wetness.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and waited till his tight muscles inside loosened up.

"Okay." He panted out, letting Derek know he was free to move.

The first thrust a wince.

The second thrust a grunt.

By the time the third thrust came around Stiles was done for, wrapping his legs around Derek's waist trying to pull him closer as he moaned and whimpered in need.

"I love you." Derek panted out against Stiles face as he picked up his pace.

"Uh, I love you too."

Derek came to a sudden stop, panting heavily and looked Stiles in the eyes.

"I do." Stiles confirmed.

With that Derek brought his lips down to Stiles in a passionate kiss as he started to thrust again.

Stiles broke away from his mouth moaning and clawing his back as Derek groaned and thrusted wildly into Stiles feeling his end near.

"Oh Der, Der!"

"That's it, Cum for me Stiles."

"Ugh!" Stiles voiced as he squeezed his eyes shut coming undone.

A few more thrusts and Derek released his load into the condom.

* * *

They laid back on the mattress tired, enjoying the rest of their high with lazy smiles on their faces.

"Oh shit!" Stiles voiced jumping up in bed alarming Derek.

"What, what is it?"

"We totally forgot about the soup."

Derek snickered.

"It's okay. We can heat it up for later." He said leaning over, giving Stiles a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Yeah but won't it go bad? Won't it make us sick?"

"Stiles, you're already sick and I'm more than likely going to get sick. I think the damage has been done." Derek voiced amused.

Stiles blushed sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it was great. I wouldn't take it back for nothing." He said giving stiles cheek a peck before getting up to get cleaned up.

* * *

 **Note: So Derek and Stiles first time was during Stiles being sick. Unexpected, I know. Maybe even a little gross but I felt it fit the scene. They were both at their most vulnerable state and willing to give themselves to each other and Derek was willing to get sick for Stiles, how sweet is that? Not to mention it falls under the point I made in this chapter that things don't always go as plan. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the chp.**

 **In other news, I'm posting stories on ao3. They are all the same I have on here EXCEPT I changed my story Tempting Nerdy Expectations and plan to change my story The Jock In The Freak. What I mean by changing them is I plan to make them Sterek stories on ao3. If you already read them as Twilight stories Jasper/Edward it won't be a change but for the people that haven't read the stories due to the fact they were not in the TEENWOLF/STEREK FANDOM they will now be on a03.**

 **So if you haven't read those stories of mine you might want to check them out on my ao3 site. ;)**

 **Here is the link:** archive of our own / works/12849621/chapters/29343126 ask me for the link if you want it and can't figure it out. this site is not letting me post it. ( roll eyes. )


	47. Chapter 47

**Note: Okay, so I really love where I took this story but I feel it's time for it to end. I'm thinking there might be one or maybe two other chapters and that's it! I'm excited to end this story and move my focus to others. So I will either just do one more chapter and have it been a in the future epilogue type of chapter or I might do a chapter focused on Stiles and his Dad with the Derek issue and then another being the epilogue, not sure yet.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for all the support with this story and hope you stick around till the end.**

* * *

Stiles was in his first period class with Mr. White, which was shockingly not as awkward as Stiles thought it would be considering how things left off with Mr. White and him over the whole Mr. Hale situation.

It was like a normal school day. Stiles was working on his current assignment when a lady with dark long hair and slender figure came into the room.

"There she is!" Peter exclaimed as the mystery woman laughed and came over to him giving a warm embraced.

"Class, this is my sister and fellow teacher, Ms. Jennifer Hale."

"She just transferred over from Beacon High and will be teaching Art History here, next month."

Stiles eyes widened at the news, his breath left his body.

Jennifer, Derek's ex who broke his heart was coming to our school? I have to warn him. Stiles thought.

* * *

Stiles rushed to Derek classroom after his first period ended, pushing people out of the way and yelling out excuse mes along the way.

"Derek!" Stiles called out seeing Derek standing by his door as he let his first period class out.

"What? What is it Stiles, are you okay?" He asked concerned, as soon as the coast was clear and everyone was gone.

"She's here." Stiles said winded.

"Who's here?" He asked confused.

"Derek?" A female voice filled the air.

Derek looked up to see Jennifer heading over his way. He tensed up in his spot.

"Oh my god, Derek is that you? It's been so long." She gushed heading over to him.

Stiles watched in horror as Jennifer comes up and hugged Derek.

Derek was tense in the hold but gave her back a light pat before she pulled back.

"What are you doing here Jen?"

"What? No warm greeting?" She teased.

"You must be joking? We didn't exactly end of good terms Jennifer. You are last person I would hope to see." Derek stated, folding his arms into his chest defensively.

"Ouch, that hurts Derek. To answer your question, I came to visit my brother. I actually had hoped after all this time we could become friends."

"Friends." Derek repeated in disgust.

"Derek, I made one mistake moons ago. We used to be close. We were once friends before, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I also remember you being lying, manipulative cheater. You remember that?" He snapped

"Like I said, I made a mistake. If I could take it back, I would."

Derek sighed in stressed as Stiles watched from the sidelines.

"So tell me Derek, are you seeing anyone right now?" She flirted, tracing his chest before he took her hand pushing it away.

"Don't touch me and yes."

"Oh, so touchy. You used to love my touches. In fact, you used to beg me not to stop touching you." She whispered in his ear.

He cringed at the thought as she snickered walking past.

"Good to see you Derek, let's catch up sometime." She voiced before heading down the hall.

Stiles anxiously took Derek's hand in his trying to comfort him.

Derek tensed at first but then relaxed noticing it was Stiles touching him now.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked worried.

"Yeah, come on, let's go home."

"But school's not over." Stiles replied, realizing he had only been to one class so far.

"I'm suddenly feeling ill. I'm going to take the rest of the day off and cancel my classes." Derek announced.

"Really?" Stiles asked stunned.

"How about you?" Derek asked.

Stiles nervously bit on his lower lip thinking it over.

"It's okay Stiles; I don't want you to risk your schooling for me."

"No, you're right. I think I'm coming down with something too. Let's go home." He voiced, seeing how important it was that Derek not be alone in his time of need.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I can always make the classes up."

Derek grinned and extended his hand for Stiles to take.

They entwined fingers and headed out the building hand and hand.

* * *

"Are you feeling better now?" Stiles asked as they sat on Derek's bed still clothed, eating ice cream out of the pint.

"Not really."

"Let's see if I can change that then" Stiles said leaning down capturing Derek lips in a quick kiss as he grabbed the ice cream from him.

"Hey, I was eating that." Derek whined.

Stiles brought a spoonful up to his mouth moaning in delight before setting the pint on the nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, as Stiles pushed Derek's shirt up revealing his built hairy stomach to him, as he slid down his body.

"Making you feel good." Stiles answered, as he brought his mouth down to Derek's stomach, letting his warm slid around.

Derek moaned and squirmed under his tongue before looking down at Stiles with interest as he unzipped his pants.

Derek lifted his hips letting Stiles slide them down his hairy legs, leaving him in just his underwear.

Stiles grinned seeing the tent that lie in his blue boxer briefs before pulling them down as well letting Derek's cock stand up, exposed, swollen and begging to be played with.

Stiles took it in his warm hand and began to stroke it slowly.

Derek gasped and laid his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes at the feeling.

He began to raise his hips off the bed into Stiles palm.

"Stiles." He whimpered.

"What do you want Teach? You want to feel my mouth?" Stiles teased, tightening his hold on Derek's dick in a vice-like grip as he leaned down licking the side of his hip bone, earning a couple of excited thrusts from Derek as precum leaked from the tip of his dick.

"Oh fuck." Derek groaned as Stiles rubbed his thumb against his sensitive tip, spreading the precum around the top of Derek dick and down to the sides, lubing it up, making it slippery and easier to stroke.

"Or do you want me to ride you?" Stiles added, stroking Derek cock faster now.

"Uh, oh fuck Stiles, if you keep that up I'm going to cum in your hand." Derek stressed, rising his hips up into Stiles fast movements.

Stiles removed his hand altogether as Derek whined in protest, squirming and thrusting up in the air in vain with his swollen, pink cock.

"Fuck Stiles, I want you to ride me, now."

Stiles moaned and smirked as he started removing his pants.

"I was hoping you would say that."

Stiles stroked his cock a few times, there was already leakage.

He swiped his fingers over the precum getting it over his index finger before sliding it in his ass.

He whimpered and panted as he slid his finger in and out getting his hole slicked good before removing his digit.

Stiles straddled Derek lap and grabbing his cock as a little more precum oozed out. He pushed Derek's needy cock inside his tight hole.

The pair moaned on cue, as Derek grabbed Stiles waist and pushed him all the way down on his big cock before lifting him up again.

They began a nice rhythm. Stiles bounced up and down with Derek's cock sliding in and out of his ass as he gripped Derek's muscular shoulders moaning like a slut in heat.

Derek groaned moving his manly hands over Stiles ass, squeezing his meaty cheeks with each thrust.

"Oh shit!" Stiles called out as his cum sprayed Derek chest.

"Uh, fuck baby!" Derek panted before meeting his end cumming in Stiles tight hole.

* * *

 **Note: I know the sex scene came off a bit pornish. Sorry, I've been writing alot of pornish sex lately and it's rubbing off. lol!**


	48. Chapter 48

Hey Guys, It's been awhile since I asked you for your input. I've been busy on ao3 and work etc… I wanted to ask you guys on Fanfiction site which story you think I should update next. I usual asked on Twitter and have been favoring ao3 lately due to the wide range of feedback I get on there as oppose to here.

Don't worry, I do NOT plan to leave Fanfiction dot net, this is still my to go site for writing stories. And you guys were my first supporters and will always have a special place in my heart for that. ;)

Okay, so I'm going to be pretty busy this week, I'm more than likely not going to be able to post until next week and will only have time to update one story.

So I ask, which story should I update/work on?

Teach ( the end)

Unofficial Brothers

The Boys Locker Room

Leave a comment with your choice. Thanks again for all the support guys!


	49. Chapter 49

**Note: Thanks for the support guys, here's the end!**

* * *

After Stiles graduated Beacon Hills College, Derek left soon after.

"Why?" Why did you leave, you love working there?" Stiles asked Derek as soon as he found out the news.

The school had become such a part of Derek life, the staff was almost like an extended family to him and the College was another home after his parents died. It was the one thing he seemed to hold near and dear to his heart.

"It didn't feel like home anymore." He replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I realized my home is not a building full of books and students, my home is not even a wooden or concrete structure. My home is made of warm flesh and a heartbeat, my home is with you, you are my home." Derek confessed.

Stiles cheeks flushed with color and his lips turned upward into a silly, goofy smile.

"You have always been mine." He voiced before meeting Derek in a deep kiss.

* * *

Derek found work again a few months later, at another campus closer to Stiles job. Derek indeed had kept his word to Stiles father.

The thought made Stiles smile.

Stiles worked at a publication company as a book editor, putting his writing skills to good use.

Eventually, Stiles grew bored and under challenged in his field and decided to branch out and try his hand at writing his own book.

He worked in home, typing away at his computer, staying up late at night while Derek was in a deep slumber, working on his beauty sleep. Sometimes Stiles stayed up into the wee hours of the morning typing pages, just heading off to bed as Derek was waking up to get ready for work.

Derek kept working as a teacher but made sure to take it easy. He didn't care about being the head staff member or care about being in charge of planning educational events or meetings.

He didn't care about being number one at the school.

He was fine at being second or third or even fifth place.

He just wanted to do what he loved, Teach. And that he did.

The pair eventual got married down the line, it was a small ceremony in the backyard of Stiles childhood home. Scott was Stiles best man, Boyd was Derek's. Of course Laura and Cora made sure to join the celebration.

Stiles father conducted the ceremony after getting his certificate online to marry the couple.

He didn't want to do it at first but Stiles begged his father, telling his dad he wanted him to be the one to do it, that it would mean soo much coming from him and that if he did it he wouldn't need to buy them a wedding gift because that would be their wedding gift.

The sheriff eventually agreed and Stiles couldn't have been happier.

Two years into the marriage, the pair decided to add kids and a dog to their family.

They adopted a young girl, Sophie and baby boy they named Jackson.

* * *

Present day, Derek opened the front door to the sound of cartoons playing on the television.

"Hello, anybody home?" He called out as he sat his briefcase down next to the door, resting his jacket on top.

"Daddy!" Sophie shouted out excitedly, running over to her father, hugging his leg.

Derek laughed happily and smiled down as his daughter.

"Where's daddy?" He asked as Sophie hurried back into the living room as more cartoons started to play on the screen, plopping back down in her girly pink chair.

"Washing the doggie." She replied with her eyes glued to the screen.

* * *

Derek opened the sliding glass door to the back porch to find Stiles with the hose and hand, spraying their brown and white English bulldog, full of rolls, Dozer with it, clearly rinsing shampoo off this fur.

Once Stiles turned off the hose Dozer shook his wet fur, getting Stiles drench.

"Damn Dog!" Stiles exclaimed irritated, as he looked down at his skin soaked shirt, clinging to his chest and then back at the family dog, which was now down on the ground, rolling and rubbing his wet coat all over the grass as he groaned and snorted away.

"Hi hubby, getting wet for me already?" Derek teased, with a smirk on his lips as he came over.

"Haha, very funny." Stiles replied, shaking the water off his arms and shirt.

"Hand me that towel over there, will you?" He added, gesturing to the big white towel on the picnic table that sat next to the baby monitor.

Derek snickered as he handed the towel over to his husband's wet form.

"The baby's sleeping?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah. I knew it was a mistake getting the kids a dog." Stiles complained as he towel dried his arms and patted his wet shirt with it.

"What are you talking about? You love that dog. You were the one that begged me along with the kids to get him." Derek argued, as he glance over to the funny looking pooch that was panting with his big, sloppy tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"I know I did. It's not that, it's just… I'm stressed out." Stiles confessed.

"Aww, baby, bad day?" Derek asked as he placed his hands on Stiles waist pulling him close, not caring that he was getting his suit damp."

"It's just my dad's coming over for dinner. This is the first time he has been to a dinner with us since we adopted the kids six months ago. I just want everything to be perfect." Stiles stressed.

"It will be hubby, now give me a kiss and go take a shower. I dress the kids and get started on dinner."

Stiles smiled up into Derek's deep green eyes.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Hmm, the jury is still out on that one."

Stiles chuckled before bringing his lips up to Derek's, giving him a sweet kiss hello.

* * *

The Sheriff gathered up some pieces of chicken in his hand when he didn't think anyone was paying attention he put his hand under the tables silently calling Dozer over to get a taste.

The dog of course, happily slopped it up and begged for more.

"I saw that Dad." Stiles said giving his father a knowing look.

"What? dogs got to eat." John replied.

"Trust me Dad, He eats." Stiles stressed, as the dog came over to where Stiles and Derek were sitting and rolled over on his back showing off his fat belly, silently asking for a belly rub.

Derek leaned down chuckling as he gave Dozer a couple of soothing rubs, hushing the dog into a sleep.

"Daddy I want juice." Sophia said, frowning that she was unable to reach her drink.

"Here you go sweetie." Stiles said, moving it closer so she could grab it with her tiny hands and sip it from her chair.

"So how's Scott doing?" John asked as he brought up a spoon full of mash potatoes to his mouth.

"He's umm..." Stiles started to say when the baby began to cry from the bedroom.

"Sounds like Jackson is up from his nap." Stiles said with a heavy, tired sigh.

"I'll get him." Derek voiced, getting up from his sit.

"Thanks babe." Stiles replied, as Derek gave his shoulder a quick, loving squeeze before leaving the room.

"To answer your question, Scott is good. Last I heard, he was kicking butt in the police force and his wife Allison, is pregnant with their first child."

"That's good to hear. How are you doing son?"

"I'm tired." Stiles confessed, half joking, half sincere.

"You look it." His father said concerned.

"I could use a vacation but other than that, I'm good, happy." Stiles answered giving his dad a small smile.

"Good."

The sound of a baby squealing and talking, grabbed their attention.

"Is that my grandson there? Let me see that little cutie." John voiced with a smile on his face, as Derek handed Jackson over.

John held him in his arms and made funny faces, which made Jackson giggle.

"Daddy, I ate all my food." Sophie said proudly.

"That's great hunny." Stiles voiced, as Derek smiled down at his daughter pulling lightly at her pigtails, feeling her short, soft brown hair in between his fingers as she spoke.

"Can I go watch tv now?" She asked.

"Okay, but not too much Sugarplum." Derek said sweetly, as she excitedly got up from her chair and headed over into the other room.

"Why don't you two go for walk, I can watch the kids for a bit." John said as he rested Jackson's sleepy head against his shoulder.

"Sure, thanks Dad."

* * *

Stiles and Derek headed out the door and walked down the block.

Stiles let out a content sigh.

"I can't tell you how relaxing this is."

Derek snickered.

"Poor baby is overworked." He said wrapping his arm around Stiles side, letting his husband lean against his large frame.

"I love you Teach." Stiles muffled against Derek's chest.

It was just a single word, Teach. Just a common word one used to describe a job title but it had so many meanings to him, to them. A single word that showed how far they had come. Who knew a single word could hold so much sentimental value?

The word touched Derek heart and made him smile tenfold.

"I love you too Stiles." He said squeezing his husband's side a bit more as they enjoyed their late night stroll around the neighborhood.


End file.
